una extraña atracción
by kinesukikinomoto
Summary: en la vida no sabes con lo que te puedes topar en el camino ni las dificultades que debes de pasar para estar con la persona que amas... eso lo descubrirán Natsuki y Shizuru quienes son de mundos diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Una extraña atracción**

Un día normal en la vida de shizuru, mientras caminaba del estacionamiento hacia la universidad, sintió la presencia de alguien. Observó por todos lados, pero no logró ver a nadie al alcance de su vista, entonces dirigió su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con una joven muy atractiva en el techo. la joven tenía unos ojos rojos que la observaban fijamente y colmillos… vio como la joven descendía del techo, ella quiso moverse, salir corriendo de ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía se encontraba paralizado ante lo sensual y atractivo de la joven. Cada movimiento la atraía cada vez más… cuando la joven estaba cerca de ella sintió sus colmillos, clavarse en su cuello y subsionarle la sangre. Ella quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no podía, su voz simplemente no quería salir.

Entonces escuchó un sonido muy lejano y pensó:

 **« ara ara que extraño ese sonido es de mi despertador pero no tengo ningún despertador aquí** »

Entonces despertó en su cama toda empapada de sudor por la pesadilla que había tenido hace unos momentos.

— **De nuevo todo aquello, — susurró—de nuevo ella.**

 **Se levantó apresuradamente y apago el reloj despertador. Se dio prisa para alistarse, ya que se le hacía tarde y no se dio cuenta que una joven la observaba desde un tejado cercano.**

 **Shizuru era una joven de una contextura muy bien formada, era la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad, con sus 19 años de edad se encontraba estudiando administración de empresas por que tenía que dirigir la empresa de su padre en un futuro muy cercano, ella era blanca, de unos ojos rojizos muy expresivos, su cabello era color castaño, tan largo que incluso lo tenía debajo de la cintura, su familia estaba compuesta por una hermana pequeña de 14 años de edad llamada micoto, su padre de 42 años y su madre de 40 años.**

 **Ella llevaba una vida tranquila, pero lo que no sabía era que su destino estaría marcado y que pasaría el resto de la eternidad con una total desconocida.**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

En la oscuridad de la noche se encontraba una joven subida en la azotea de la universidad de tokio, el viento movía lentamente sus cabellos, aquella joven miraba atentamente aquella ciudad donde todos parecían ser tan crueles como un vampiro hasta que la vio… esa chica…ella. Si era ella quien la llamaba en sueños, de repente al observarla bien sintió algo que solo vivía en sueños, aquellos sentimientos resurgían cuando estaba despierta, que felicidad para natsuki kuga, entonces decidió seguirla para protegerla ya que ella la quería a su lado… era su felicidad, su musa, en pocas palabras ella era su vida… la vigilaba por mucho tiempo, ella era su guardiána la única que podía estar a su lado, hasta que un día sucedió.

Después de un día de clases, shizuru salió de la universidad directamente hacia su casa… mientras caminaba la extraña joven desconocida la siguió cautelosamente volando detrás de ella y ocultándose cada vez que ella giraba a observar, pero de pronto sintió unos pasos de alguien que se acercaba, entonces comenzó a correr, corrió y corrió intentando huir de sus atacantes, pero no podía más, sus pasos la llevaron a un oscuro callejón sin salida, se sentía acorralada sin poder defenderse, uno de los atacantes la tomo fuertemente de los brazos y le dijo.  
—Hola pequeña… ¿porque huyes de nosotros?... si nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño… solo queríamos hacerte compañía. — shizuru intento forcejear pero no tenía más fuerzas ni energía, entonces se dejó vencer fácilmente, aquellos eran más que ella, no podía con la fuerza de él que la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, ella sabía que no iba a poder con los tres.

De pronto el cansancio acumulado se apodero de ella y se desmallo, lo último que sintió fue una fragancia distinta, muy diferente a la de su captor, ella sabía que alguien más avía llegado. Sintió temor, si era otro que pretendía atacarla. El bandido sonrió al verla desmallada y cuando se disponía a hablar escucho una voz muy diferente a la de sus compañeros que dijo.

— Su más grande error fue haberse metido con algo que es mío. — susurro natsuki cogiendo al bandido por el cuello y lanzándolo contra el piso, luego cogió a shizuru y la acomodo en el suelo, el bandido se levantó dispuesto a atacar a quien sea que se haiga atrevido a golpearlo por la espalda pero su sorpresa fue ver como los ojos de la joven se volvían rojos de repente y balbuceo.  
—¿Quién eres tú?  
— Yo— dijo natsuki señalándose. — no soy nadie pero a la vez soy tu peor pesadilla. — y con esas palabras mato al agresor. Después de deshacerse de esos 3 tipos que se atrevieron a atentar contra shizuru, natsuki la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su casa… mientras volaba la observaba con una gran ternura y pensaba.

«Quizás todos crean esas tontas ideas de que los vampiros no podamos salir a la luz del sol, si podemos pero nos camuflamos en la oscuridad de la noche, esperando el rayo de luz que nos de la esperanza para seguir con esta eternidad… todos buscamos esa razón y yo la encontré, solo quiero que tu mi querida shizuru me abras las puertas a la luz o que me acompañes a las oscuras profundidades, pero que jamás te alejes de mí.»

Ese día que conocí a shizuru o el día en que la volví a encontrar, descubrí que aun puedo ser feliz, me da fuerzas para creer en ello y así seguir adelante con mi vida, cuidando de ella en las sombras.  
Aun no sé cuánto tiempo me tendré que seguir escondiendo… manteniéndome cerca y viéndola en nuestros sueños, en nuestros más oscuros deseos… porque sé que ella me desea, inconscientemente me desea.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

 **«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?** » despierto sobresaltada al sentir una mirada penetrante fija en mi persona.

— **al fin despertaste princesa. —dijo una voz dulce pero a la vez amenazante.**

— **¿Quién eres tu? —me incorpore en la cama y observe unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad, —¿Dónde estoy?.**

— **estas en tu hogar… bueno en el lugar al que perteneces. —Siento como aquella extraña se sienta en la cama y toma mi mano con delicadeza.**

— **déjame presentarme… mi nombre es natsuki soy la persona que ha estado cuidando de ti desde hace tiempo.**

 **¿Natsuki? su nombre me suena muy familiar y no sé por qué —susurré por lo bajo sin percatarme que aquella chica sonrreía ladinamente.**

— **puedo escucharte perfectamente ya que eres parte de mí —dijo abrazándome —¿ara? —miré confundida a su rostro y me percate que los ojos los cuales unos minutos antes eran rojos ahora eran de un hermoso color verde.**

— **tus ojos… —señalo con timidez hacia los mencionados y sigo diciendo —han cambiado de color.**

— **no te asustes… mis ojos cambian de color cuando estoy furiosa… pero en realidad el verdadero color es éste — sonrrió y se lebanto de la cama extendiéndome su mano —vamos debes comer — tome la mano extendida y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.**

 **«¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento esto?** » sacúdo mi cabeza para despejar todas estas sensaciones que ella me hace sentir. Empiezo a observar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estamos caminando por unos túneles los cuales estaban hechos de roca pulida, en las paredes se encontraban unas rocas las cuales parecían gemas las cuales tomaban un color brillante cuando la luz de la luna iluminaba el camino.

— **¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté deteniéndome marabillada por los hermosos colores.**

— **ya te dije es tu nuevo hogar… de ahora en adelante viviras aquí… estaras mucho mas segura con migo que con tus padres— al oír su voz tan cerca de mí me sobresalté y gire para encararla pudiendo observar su sonrisa burlona —hey natsuki no debería de asustarme así — sonrreí y seguí diciendo —no puedo quedarme aquí natsuki por que tengo que ir a la universidad… además mis padres estarán muy preocupados —retrocedí unos pasos al ver como su semblante se enfurecía —no puedo dejarte ir… tu me perteneces y estaras con migo por toda la eternidad —se acercó a mí y yo volvi a retroceder temerosa de su mirada —natsuki devería calmarse… me estas asustando —dije temerosa de su reacción y escuche como suspiraba —jamás debes temer de mi shizuru… nunca te haría daño… tu eres todo para mí.**

 **Al oír esas palabras sonrreí y con timidez acerque mi mano a su rostro empezando a acariciarlo —lo siento natsuki pero debes de entender que tengo que estar con mis padres y con mi hermanita también**

— **shizuru yo no quiero tenerte aquí contra tu voluntad… si tu deseo es ir a casa asi será… pero tienes que venir con migo en las noches —escuché su voz y asentí —claro que vendré con natsuki… pero ahora tengo hambre… si natsuki fuera ttan hamable de invitarme algo de comer — susurré cerca a sus lavios y me aleje con una sonrisa al ver el puchero que tenía en su rostro.**

— **hey shizuru no juegues con migo —empece a caminar —fufufu —rei y sentí como de repente natsuki me vuelve a tomar de la mano.**

 **«no se que nos deparara el destino natsuki pero yo trataré de estar a tu lado** » pensaba mientras la observava de reojo. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta.

— **ara… ¿A dónde va esto? —miro a natsuki con confusión —el lugar en el que acabas de despertar hace unos minutos era mi lugar de descanso… por que como podrás ver yo no soy un ser normal… se podría decir que soy inmortal siempre y cuando mi corazón no sea extraído de mi cuerpo. —¿y por que duermes en túneles como este? — pregunte fijando mi mirada directamente a sus ojos verdes los cuales me observavan sin parpadear —bueno verás durante mucho tiempo los de mi especie nos emos mantenido alejados de los humanos… pero aunque seamos parecidos a ustedes nos diferenciamos por nuestra longevidad… eso quiere decir que no embegecemos con facilidad… podrían pasar siclos y pareceríamos de 20 años — ara —fue lo único que pude decir al oir su explicación ya que para mí esto que ella me acababa de decir solo podría parecer sacado de una de las películas de terror que miraba en casa por las noches junto a Mikoto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

 **Me acerqué a la gran puerta para abrirla y sentí como Natsuki se coloco delante de mí.**

 **¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con algo de temor, ella se giro a observarme y con una voz calmada me dijo —nada… pero camina detrás de mí —confundida seguí observándola —¿Por qué? — Natsuki me rodeo la cintura y dijo —mi familia no esta acostumbrada a los humanos, es por eso que yo te protegeré — asentí y me aleje un poco de ella, no por que me desagradaba su contacto sino por que la puerta en la que estábamos por cruzar se abrió y observe a una pelirroja de ojos verdes mucho mas claros que de Natsuki quien me observo con fijeza y dijo.**

 **Cachorra pensé que no subirías con nosotros —Natsuki giró y la encaro —pues te equivocas araña… te dije que cuando ella despertara subiría enseguida —la joven sonrrió sin quitar los ojos de mi y dijo —tu acompañante es muy linda y huele muy bien —Natsuki se tenso a mi lado y dio un gruñido amenazante —te prohíbo que te acerques a ella Nao —camino hacia la pelirroja quien sonrrió observando por unos minutos a Natsuki y regreso su mirada hacia mi —valla cachorra jamás pensé que fueras tan posesiva —retrocedí unos pasos al sentir tensión en el ambiente —Nao te lo a advierto no le hagas daño —la pelirroja asintió mirando por unos momentos a Nat y luego me sonrrió ladinamente.**

 **De acuerdo cachorra pero déjame presentarme a tu amiga —después de esas palabras Nao apareció delante de mí, tomando mi mano dijo —¡hola! Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Nao Yuki, soy la hermana política de Natsuki — me sonrojé automáticamente al sentir su contacto y al fijar mi mirada en sus ojos me prendí de ellos —es un placer Nao… yo soy Shizuru Fugino —logre balbucear ya que no sabia el por que mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.**

 **Cálmate que tu corazón va a estallar —me dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa ladina mientras soltaba mi mano y pasaba por delante de mi —nos veremos luego linda —pronunció mientras desaparecia por el mismo lugar de donde veníamos Natsuki y yo —ara ¿Qué fue eso? —me pregunté mientras sentía su perfume el cual volaba con el viento.**

 **Vamos Shizuru —dijo natsuki con una voz furiosa mientras caminaba por delante de mí, yo al oír su voz solo pude asentir y caminar por detrás de ella. Al cruzar la gran puerta nos topamos con unas escaleras que al parecer conducían a la cocina —¿ara? —dije en un susurro con sorpresa cuando ella se giró y de un momento a otro estaba frente a mí, observándome con esos ojos penetrantes —¿N… Natsuki? —solo recibí un gruñido como respuesta, se siguió acercando a mi logrando acorralarme contra la puerta que se avía cerrado al cruzarla —no me agas daño —susurré con miedo en mi voz tratando de fijar mi mirada en sus ojos los cuales fueron ocultados en mi hombro empezando a sentir su respiración en mi cuello dijo.**

 **Tu eres mía… no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi… ¿entendiste? —yo asentí al sentir como empezaba a besar mi pulso —N… Natsuki… no vamos a comer — logré decir con mucho esfuerzo ya que empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo muy distinto al que me produjo la pelirroja, se apartó de mí, tomo mi mano —vamos — empezamos a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina quede sorprendida, ya que era henorme mas que la que hay en mi hogar, era bella con las ventanas abiertas hacia un huerto enorme, las plantas pendían en todas partes saludables y verdes y el enlosado era inmaculado. Di la vuelta en circúlo tratando de apreciar todo al mismo tiempo —¡esto es tan bello! — exclamé con alegría.**

 **Tenemos un microondas en caso que quieras cocinar algo y el vertedero de basura funciona muy bien —escuche decir a natsuki detrás de mi —¿ara? ¡me encanta cocinar! —sonrreí y regrese al lado de Nat quien tomó de mi mano y dijo —te mostraré el resto de la casa — asentí y nos dirijimos hacia un comedor formal el cual estaba muy bien amueblado —wau… fantástico… tu casa es maravillosa Natsuki —ella sonrió y seguí observando el lugar —ven vamos a la sala de estar —seguimos caminando por un vestíbulo ancho el cual estaba realizado por una madera fina, los pisos de mármol, los altos y luminosos techos, las pinturas y las esculturas eran espléndidas, un florero se asentaba graciosamente sobre un pedestal antiguo de caoba cerca a una chimenea ancha de piedra —tu casa si que es hermosa natsuki — me alegro que te guste ya que esta también es tu hogar — suspire y asentí por tercera vez al oir sus palabras —si si si ya lo se — me zafé de su agarre y seguí diciendo —muero de hambre ¿podemos seguir el recorrido mas tarde? Ella asintió y dijo —lo siento olvidé que tenías hambre… regresemos a la cocina que quizás haya unos panqueques listos para ti — regresamos al lugar y efectivamente sobre la barra de la cocina se encontraba un plato rebosante de panqueques y una taza de té**

 **Por favor siéntate y come —sonrreí y me senté en una de las sillas y empece a comer —esta delicioso Nat —me alegro que te guste —dijo una voz detrás de mi —me gire automáticamente y me volví a topar con aquella chica quien avía conocido hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.**

 **Cocinas muy bien —pronuncié con un leve sonrrojo en las megillas — muchas gracias —me sonrrió cruzándose de brazos mientras Natsuki se colocaba junto a mi —araña ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? — comí otro panqueque y observe a la pelirroja quien al notar mi mirada sobre ella dijo —no cachorra… e decidido aplazar los deberes por unos momentos ya que quería acompañar a nuestra invitada —sonrrió y se sentó al otro extremo de la barra —¿Qué no ves que ella esta con migo? Yo puedo acompañarla perfectamente —susurró natsuki con un leve gruñido —si lo se pero yo también quiero estar con ella —me sorprendí al oír sus palabras y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez**

 **«¿Qué me pasa por que siento esto cuando te miro? ¿Qué tienes Nao? Estas sensaciones son diferentes a cuando yo estoy con Natsuki** » me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras que Nao y Natsuki se retaban con la mirada. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

 **Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta de la casa era abierta y unos pasos se acercaban.**

— **Nao Natsuki ¡estoy en casa! Trage unas cuantas bolsas de suministros ya que se nos estaba terminando —dijo una joven dejando unas cuantas bolsas de lo que parecía ser hielo —bienvenida Mai —dijo Natsuki dejando de observar a Nao**

 **La chica sonrió y posó sus ojos violetas sobre mí —¡o!... ¿Por qué no me dijeron que teníamos visita? — sonreí —hola mi nombre es Shizuru Fugino y soy amiga de Natsuki —ella se acerco a mi de un parpadeo y dijo —mucho gusto Shizuru yo soy Mai Tokía la hermana de Natsuki — me apretó las megillas y rió levemente —bueno yo paso a retirarme… fue un placer haberte conocido Shizuru —dijo Nao mientras me guiñaba un ojo —l… lo mismo digo Nao — susurré dudando si ella me escucharía y desaparecio por la puerta del sótano**

 **Bueno Shizuru es hora de llevarte a casa —dijo Natsuki sobresaltándome un poco —claro — voltee a mirarla y observe sus ojos penetrantes los cuales se veían fijos en mí —¿tan pronto te la llevas Nat? —pregunto la pelinaranja sacándome de el trance en el que me indujo Natsuki**

— **lo siento May pero Shizuru ha estado aquí desde Hace rato… pero no te preocupes que ella regresará mañana por la noche —dijo Natsuki levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada —vamos —me extendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme —fue un placer haberte conocido May —dije antes de que Natsuki me arrastrara Asia la salida —¡igualmente Shizuru! —logre escuchar el grito de may y gire a observar a Natsuki —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué hice para que te molestaras tanto? —dije ya fuera de su hogar siguiéndola hacia una moto la cual se encontraba estacionada a unos metros del lugar**

 **Cállate y sube —Natsuki se coloco el casco y me extendió uno para luego subir a la moto**

 **La verdad no te entiendo Natsuki… al principio estabas muy cariñosa con migo y ahora no se que te pasa —suspiré y me coloque el casco después subí a aquel vehículo y arrancó a toda velocidad, mientras sentía la adrenalina recorrerme el cuerpo empece a pensar todas las nuevas sensaciones que Natsuki me hacia sentir.**

 **Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa Natsuki bajo de la moto y me ayudo a vajar —bendré por ti mañana por la noche —yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir ya que cuando quise pronunciar palabra ella me cortó rozando sus labios con los míos y luego desapareció**

— **ara —me sonrojé llebandome las puntas de mis dedos a mis labios y sonrreí de forma inconsciente para luego ingresar a mi hogar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

 **Al dejar a shizuru en su hogar regrese rápidamente a mi casa y azotando la puerta dije**

— **¿Qué es lo que te propones Nao? Al coquetearle de esa manera a Shizuru! — tome de la camisa a Nao al momento que ella salía del sótano —cálmate cachorra… yo tengo todo el derecho de tratar como quiera a esa chica —di un fuerte gruñido al escuchar sus palabras y dije —como te atreves… —ella se zafó de mi agarre y siguió diciendo —asi es cachorra… ¿sabes por que?... por que ella es mi compañera… la mujer destinada para mi —me quede estupefacta y balbucee —n… no… no puede ser ella no —me senté en una de las sillas próximas y segui diciendo —no es cierto — Nao suspiro y dijo —lo siento cachorra pero es asi… tu sabes como te puedes percatar de ello — me tome la cabeza con ambas manos y negué repetitivamente.**

— **no mi shizuru no puede ser la compañera de Nao — segui negando y levantándome dije —¡no puedes estar segura de ello! —nao me tomo por el cuello y dijo —¡ claro que es mi compañera por que por fin puedo sentir emociones y ver todo en color! — era verdad lo que ella me decía ya que podía notar su furia y celos al verla a los ojos.**

— **Natsuki cálmate lo que dice Nao es verdad ya que yo lo note desde que ingrese a la cocina y vi a esa joven —escuche la voz de May —pero May yo… yo — ella coloco una mano en mi hombro y siguió diciendo —tu sabes bien que los de nuestra especie perdemos la capacidad de ver en color cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad eso quiere decir que cuando tenemos 200 años todo se vuelve gris y perdemos la capacidad de sentir… tu estas próxima a pasar por esa etapa y al menos que encuentres a tu compañera podras recuperar todo eso cuando te unas en cuerpo y alma pronunciando las palabras del ritual.**

— **lo se may pero Shizuru no puede ser la compañera de Nao ya que nosotras nos emos estado viendo en sueños —ella se sorprendio por mis palabras y dijo —dime algo Natsuki ¿puedes comunicarte con ella telepáticamente? —niego con la cabeza y sigue diciendo —solo los compañeros verdaderos pueden hacer eso**

 **Negué con la cabeza y Sali corriendo rumbo a mi habitación —no puede ser cierto… tendre que renunciar a shizuru ya que es de Nao… pero yo no quiero… pero si no lo ago Nao la matara y se ira con ella ya que no puede vivir sin su compañera —me sente en la cama y me quede observando la pared.**

 **Mi nombre es Nao yuuki y tengo 24 años en edad humana pero mi edad real es de 250 años… si se que e vivido por mucho tiempo y también e luchado matando al no muerto… el no muerto es una criatura mucho peor que los de mi especie… ellos matan por placer y se alimentan de la sangre humana logrando asi sentir algo ya que pierden totalmente su capacidad de tener sentimientos siempre y cuando no encuentren a su otra mitad… yo estoy próxima a ser uno de ellos asta que la vi… si vi a aquella joven quien mi hermana protegía tanto, al principio no le di importancia asta que ella me hablo y sentí como los colores regresaban a mi y como las emociones me invadían y lo único que pude atinar a hacer fue uir para poder tranquilizarme ya que mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado y la bestia interna que tenemos cada uno de los de mi especie me gritaba que la tome y la una a mi. Después de calmarme un poco decidi prepararme y enfrentarla una vez regrese a la cocina observe como comía gustosa lo que yo avía preparado pero note como Natsuki se sentaba a su lado y una furia empezaba a surgir desde lo mas profundo de mi ser queriendo exterminar a mi propia hermana asta que llego may y volví a oír su hermosa voz que pude rrefrenar mis instintos y decidi irme a mi habitación en donde pensé**

 **«por fin te encontré… me acercare a ti y tratare de ser paciente con tigo mientras lucho con la bestia que tengo en mi interior que me dice que te aga mía** »

 **Después de meditarlo escuche los gritos de Natsuki y una furia incontrolable se apodero de mi al oir como proclamaba suya a mi Shizuru pero me dije a mi misma que ella solo estaba confundida ya que todavía era muy joven asi que no le di mucha importancia y quede dormida teniendo un sueño con mi linda castaña.**


	7. Chapter 7

**parte 7**

 **No ay sonido mas horrible que el de mi despertador, después de que Natsuki me dejara en casa me avía resultado imposible conciliar el sueño, entre el beso que Natsuki me avía dado al despedirse y las sensaciones que Nao me hacía sentir, tenía la cabeza llena a rebozar y todo me parecía mas ridículo si cabe después de que el agua caliente me despabilara.**

 **Pasé tanto tiempo bajo la regadera que estuve a punto de llegar tarde a la universidad, cuando Salí de la regadera logre vestirme con rapidez y tomanndo mi mochila junto con mis cuadernos Salí corriendo a la parada de auto bus, una vez ahí subí al primero que llego y me coloqué los auriculares para escuchar algo de música mientras veía los autos pasar con mallor velocidad —ara… creo que consideraré la propuesta de mis padres de darme un auto —susurré para mi misma y bajé del auto bus al llegar a mi parada —¡hey Shizuru espérame! —Logré oír un grito, el cual provenía de mi mejor amiga Haruka —ara Haruka chan no es necesario que grites —sonreí y empeze a caminar junto a ella mientras empezaba a charlar sobre su día.**

 **Las horas de clase transcurrieron más despacio que nunca, me pase la segunda hora durmiendo pero conseguí colar mi iPod durante las demás horas, me dediqué a observar por la ventana la gélida yubia que no paraba de caer y traté de no pensar en Natsuki. Al final de la quinta hora estaba agotada de tratar de no pensar en ella.**

 **Ya durante el receso mis dos amigas se acercaron a mi y me dijeron —¿bubuzuque ¿vendrás a la fiesta que abra en la casa de Reito? —yo sorprendida dije —¿Cuándo será? — mi compañera Yukino y también novia de Haruka dijo —esta noche —suspiré y negué con la cabeza recordando que Natsuki me pasaría a recoger para ir a su casa —creo que no podré ir — tomé mis cosas y seguí diciendo —tengo planes con una amiga para hoy — dicho eso Salí del aula rumbo a la cafetería cuando de repente sentí que alguien me observaba, me giré tratando de ubicar quien me hacia sentir muy extraña cuando no note a nadie — ¿Qué extraño? Creí que alguien me observaba — me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraban las bebidas calientes y tome una taza de te para luego regresar a clases.**

 **Al finalizar las clases regrese a casa y me puse a jugar video juegos junto con Mikoto a quien le encantaba y era una experta en ello —valla hermanita creo que nunca te ganaré —ella rio con alegría y dijo —eres muy lenta para esto — la abraze y besando su mejilla me levante del sofá al ver la hora —creo que saldré… dile a mis padres que e ido con una amiga a pasear y que regresare más tarde —ella asintió y tomando una chaqueta Salí de casa esperando ver a Natsuki pero a quien vi fue a Nao.**

— **ara creí que Nat vendría por mí — Nao bajo del hermoso Lamborghini rojo que tenía y dijo —ella no pudo ya que esta ayudando a May en algunas ccosas… pero espero que no te moleste que yo te haya venido a buscar —sonreí —por supuesto que no Nao — ella de un movimiento ágil y sensual tomo mi mano y la beso —bueno bella dama es hora de que me acompañe a mi hogar por que quiero mostrarte algo —yo asentí y subí al auto en donde Nao subió después.**

— **¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar Nao? —pregunte con curiosidad mientras el auto arrancaba —es algo que te encantará… se que Natsuki no pudo mostrarte el resto de la casa pero ay algo que sé que te gustará— la observe y sonreí —ara ¿Qué será? —Nao me observo por unos instantes y sentí como su mirada me sumía en un trance —no seas impaciente que ya lo veras al llegar a casa —hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos —Qué mala que eres Nao —ella rio y tomando mi mano con una de sus manos y con la otra conducía dijo —te vez hermosa así —me sonrojé y entrelacé mis dedos con los sullos mientras me concentraba en el camino, una vez en su casa guardo el auto en el garaje y descendió de el para extenderme su mano y ayudarme a bajar —bienvenida seas de nuevo a esta casa señorita Fugino —hizo una reverencia y yo sonriendo dije —muchas gracias bella dama —después de decir esas palabras las dos nos echamos a reír.**

 **Nao me llevó al interior de su casa y aún riendo me dijo —es hora de que veas lo que te e querido mostrar pero antes tengo que vendarte los ojos ya que es una sorpresa —sonreí y deje que Nao lo hiciera ya que por una extraña razón confiaba en ella —¿estas lista? —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer —por supuesto que si —me rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y me condujo por el pasillo hacia una habitación —listo ya llegamos —volvió a susurrarme en el oído y quito la venda de mis ojos —¿te gusta? —la habitación era una biblioteca henorme repleta de libros y de unos ventanales los cuales cubrían desde el suelo hasta el techo —wau… es hermoso Nao —dije abrazándola y apollando mi cabeza en su pecho seguí diciendo —de donde salieron tantos libros — Nao rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y apollando su mentón en mi cabeza dijo —son míos pero ahora te pertenecen —sonreí y levantando mi mirada me di cuenta que sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy especial y que sus lavios eran muy carnosos y rosados, sin poder contenerme me acerque a ellos y los rosé con los míos. Nao se sorprendió al principio pero luego me besó haciendo que mi respiración se agitara —perdóname pero no puedo contenerme más —dijo ella antes de acorralarme contra la pared y empezó a besarme con más pación, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y correspondí el beso hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8**

 **Nao y yo nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas y observé a aquella peli naranja que nos miraba con incredulidad**

— **¿pero que demonios sucede aquí? —Nao se colocó por delante de mí y dijo —nada… ¿Qué acaso Shizuru y yo no nos podemos besar a gusto? —me sonrojé y Salí de mi refugio —ara may chan buenas noches — la peli naranja quitó la mirada de Nao y la dirigió hacia mí —después hablaremos Nao… Shizuru por favor acompáñame que quiero que pruebes las frutas que acabo de comprar — yo asentí y pase por el lado de Nao y rocé su mano logrando que me observara —vamos —ella asintió y las tres nos dirijimos a la cocina en donde vi a Natsuki guardando unas cuantas cosas en la alacena, ella al sentir nuestra presencia se giro y nos quedo observando —Mai ya esta todo guardado —caminó hacia mí y sonriendo dijo —discúlpame por no poder ir a recogerte —sonreí y mirándola a los ojos dije —no te preocupes que Nao se porto muy bien con migo —frunció el ceño y olfateo levemente el aire y dijo —si ya veo —suspiró y tomó mi mano, al hacer eso sentí una amenaza por detrás de mí y escuche un gruñido —Natsuki ayúdame a llevar esto al refrigerador del sótano —al oír la voz de May llamándola Natsuki solto mi mano y Nao dijo —anda cachorra —suspiro resignada y se alejó de mí.**

 **Al llegar donde May dijo —Natsuki evita acercarte a Shizuru mientras Nao este cerca por que si no te matará y luego ara lo mismo con ella —suspiré y asentí —no creo que pueda hacerlo ya que ella me gusta May —mi hermana suspiró y dijo —almenos inténtalo Nat — tome las cajas que se encontraban en la mesa y me diriji al sótano, en el sótano se encontraba un gran refrigerador en donde colocábamos nuestros suministros de sangre, a diferencia del no muerto nosotros bebíamos sangre congelada ya que si bebíamos sangre fresca era de nuestro ser amado.**

— **ara… Natsuki ¿ppor que se oculta de mí? —me giré automáticamente al oír la voz de mi princesa —no me escondo de ti Shis solo tengo que guardar nuestras cosas además tu estas bien acompañada con Nao — ella se acercó un poco más a mí y acaricio mi mejilla —Natsuki esta celosa — tomé su mano y la atraigo hacia mí —si estoy celosa por que no soporto que mi hermana este cerca de ti, pero tengo que aguantar ya que le perteneces —Shizuru me miró con sorpresa y se alejó de mí.**

— **¿a que te refieres Nat? yo no soy de nadie por que dices eso —me miró con sus ojos rojizos y me dejo hipnotizada —lo digo por que… — la puerta se abre de repente y veo ingresar a Nao interrumpiendo lo que iva a decir —aquí estas Shizuru… te estaba buscando ya que May esta por colocar una película —Nao se acercó a mí y dijo con una voz amenazante —ni se te ocurra hablar cachorra ya que yo seré quien le explique todo —luego tomó a Shizuru de la mano y salió de la habitación dejándome sola.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9**

 **Salí junto con Nao y pregunté —¿Por qué Natsuki dijo que yo te pertenecía? —ella se detuvo por un momento sorprendida —te lo explicaré cuando sea el momento… pero ahora ¿Qué película te gustaría ver? — yo suspiré y observé de reojo como Natsuki se colocaba a un lado de mí y dijo —tenemos distintos géneros… terror, drama, acción y romance… o tal vez no te apetece ver una película pero si te apetece ir a nadar un rato al lago que se encuentra en la huerta — me detuve provocando así que mis dos acompañantes lo hicieran —¿tienen un lago aquí? —Natsuki rio y dijo —por supuesto que si —nao sonrió y dijo juntando sus dos manos emocionada —el agua del lago es temperada… y siempre nos bañamos ahí tanto en invierno como en verano ¡te va a encantar! — sonreí contagiada por el entusiasmo de las dos y dije —me encantaría… pero ay un detalle… no tengo trage de baño —Natsuki me tomo de la mano y dijo —eso no es problema ya que May tiene muchos y puedes elegir uno —pensé por unos momentos y asentí —en ese caso iré a avisar a May — dijo Nao dejándonos solas a mí y a Nat quien me arrastró a la habitación de May, cuando entramos Natsuki solto mi mano y se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama, may ingreso por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y dijo — tengo un trage de baño perfecto para tí — se deslizó Hacia un gran armario y abrió las puertas del mismo que resultó ser mas grande incluso que mi dormitorio y comenzó a buscar entre una gran cantidad de bañadores, en cuanto encontró el que le gustaba, un biquini azul celeste con la parte posterior de la falda adornada con volantitos me incito a ingresar al baño a probármelo. Me iva perfecto y me sentaba mucho mejor de lo que me avía imaginado, aunque resultaba un tanto revelador.**

 **Al salir del baño May comentó lo bien que me quedaba y noté que ella también se avía cambiado mientras tanto en la habitación y se avía puesto un biquini que le quedaba fantástico. Natsuki no dijo nada pero me sonrojé al sentir su mirada de aprobación y Nao me devoraba con la mirada — te queda precioso —dijo ella y beso mi megilla. Haciendo que mi sonrrojo aumentara.**

 **Al estar las cuatro listas regresamos a la cocina y cruzamos las puertas acristaladas al exterior, una vez ahí el frio me caló hasta los huesos y noté que May, Natsuki y Nao se encontraban tan bien, aunque ya nada me sorprendía y decidí ingresar al lago el cual se encontraba ligeramente iluminado por la luna —¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunto Natsuki nadando a mi alrededor —esto es fantástico el agua es deliciosa —ella sonrió con alegría y me empezó a salpicar agua, reí empezando a jugar con ella.**

 **Después de un rato jugando nos detuvimos y Natsuki se recostó en el agua flotando y dijo —la luna esta preciosa —yo hice lo mismo que ella y sonreí completamente relajada cuando me percaté de que May y Nao no se encontraban cerca mire a Natsuki y dije —no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que dijiste… explícame el por que yo le pertenezco a Nao y no a tí —ella suspiró y se levantó —por que eres la chica pre destinada para ella… verás nosotros tenemos nuestra otra mitad esparcida por todo el mundo y cuando la encontramos podemos recuperar nuestros sentimientos, emociones y los colores — la miré confundida y dije —pero ¿Por qué yo y no otra? —Natsuki se tomó el rostro y dijo —eso no lo sé pero tendrás que estar junto a Nao ya que tú eres quien la mantiene cuerda para que así no se combierta en el no muerto quien es un ser malvado sin sentimientos el cual mata por placer —me levanté incrédula y me acerqué a Natsuki quien me rodeo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo empezando a olfatear mi cuello —N… Natsuki… —ella gruñó y empezó a lamer mi pulso mientras que con una de sus manos acarició uno de mis muslos para luego posarla en uno de mis glúteos —eres hermosa… te deseo —me dijo pegándome mas a ella —detente… no quiero que mueras —susurré y cerré los ojos ladeando mi cabeza dándole mas acceso a mi cuello, cuando May empujó a Nat logrando que se undiera en el agua y dijo —¿acaso quieres morir? Pero si eres idiota — me aleje de ellas quienes empezaban a discutir y vi a Nao quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima —¿Qué ocurre? —dijo acercándose a mí y sonreí al notar que no se avía dado cuenta —nada… ¿vamos acompáñame a nadar ¿quieres? —ella asintió y nos alejamos un poco mas lejos de May y Natsuki.**

 **Cuando estuvimos al otro extremo del lago Nao se sentó en la orilla y me preguntó —¿te estas divirtiendo? —asentí y ella tomo mi mano acercándome a su cuerpo —sabes te ves hermosa… ese trage de baño te queda muy bien — me sonrroge y dije —ya me lo dijiste —ella beso mi mejilla y dijo —nunca me cansare de hacerlo.**

 **En otro lado muy lejano para ser mas específicos en Rumanía, en una de las imponentes cuevas de hielo las cuales se encontraban alejadas del pueblo se llevaba una reunión en la que una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos rogizos llamada Shizuca Fugino se encontraba atada de pies y manos en el centro de un grupo de no muertos y magos los cuales reían sin parar disfrutando de la imagen que veían a través de un gran espejo —el plan se esta desarrollando de maravilla… muy pronto tendremos con nosotros a Natsuki Kuga en nuestras filas — se escuchó la voz imponente de una joven quien rio de forma exagerada y se acercó a la pobre castaña quien observaba aquel espejo con impotencia en su mirar —¿Qué pasa querida? Te duele ver como tu compañera pre destinada a tí besa a tu gemela —tomó el rostro de la castaña y rozando sus labios siguió diciendo —menos mal que descubrí que Nao Yuki era la mujer pre destinada para tí… y con unos truquitos de magia logré que se fijara en la verdadera compañera de su propia hermana — la castaña zafándose de aquel agarre dijo —no… no conseguiras lo que quieres… yo se que Nao no la unira a ella — dicho esas palabras una fuerte bofetada fue dada —ya veras que sí… y Natsuki perderá todas sus emociones y será parte de nosotros… y yo podré desposarla —dicho eso todos los reunidos se retiraron dejando a la castaña observar todo lo que ocurría en el espejo.**

— **por favor Shizuru no te unas a Nao… ella me pertenece… ¿Por qué me dejé capturar por estos magos?... yo traté de regresar todo a la normalidad pero no pude… llegue demasiado tarde… tu estabas muy pequeña cuando ocurrió todo y tuve que dejarlas a ti y a Mikoto… supongo que no te acordaras de mi ni tampoco mis padres ya que estos magos se encargaron de borrarles la memoria —lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus rosáceas megillas las cuales se congelaban al llegar al suelo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10**

 **El grito desesperado de una mujer llamándome me avía paralizado cuando me encontraba flotando con tranquilidad en el lago después de que Mai me avía reprendido al ver que Shizuru y yo nos encontrábamos en bueno… algo comprometedor, y hizo que un hambre voraz y una sed de venganza se posara en mi persona y después de ver como Nao trataba con cariño a Shizuru decidí salir en busca de esa voz que por alguna extraña razón era la única que la escuchaba… pero antes debía de alimentarme ya que el hambre que poseía hacia que cada célula de mi cuerpo implorara sangre y sentía que el hambre me roía con garras despiadadas, y una neblina roja cubría mis ojos haciendo que mi pulso martille por la necesidad de conseguir alimento inmediatamente, yo sabía que podía encontrar mi preciado alimento en el refrigerador del sótano pero no me apetecía sangre congelada… yo quería sangre fresca, surque los aires como un rallo y aterrice de cuclillas en medio de unos densos arbustos y espesa vegetación, lance una lenta y cuidadosa mirada alrededor y caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba en la selva tropical y sacudiendo la cabeza trate de despejar mis ansias de matar cuando volví a escuchar aquella voz — por favor ayúdame… te necesito… Natsuki Kuga… tu eres mi única esperanza de salir de aquí — me puse de pie y observando por todos lados vi como una cabaña era iluminada por la luz de la luna y los latidos de unos dos hombres se escuchaban muy cerca de aquel lugar, con paso firme me dirigí ahí y intercepte al primer hombre quien me observo extrañado —¿Quién eres tu? — sin mencionar palabra alguna le rodee los hombros con un brazo y lo atrage hacia mi, susurre unas cuantas palabras y clave mis colmillos empezando a beber. Bebí hasta obtener algo de fuerza y pasando mi lengua sobre los pinchazos cerre la pequeña herida asegurándome de que no quedara marca después le implante recuerdos de sexo desenfrenado y salbage con una pelirroja y lo deje apollado sobre una de las columnas de aquella cabaña y desaparecí de aquel lugar.**

 **El frio debió de haberla hecho estremecer pero era el miedo, un terrible miedo que le daba escalofríos asta en los huesos, se aferraba a Shizuka Fugino haciendo que los temblores fueran imposibles de controlar, acurrucándose en el suelo de la caverna de hielo estudiando las paredes de su prisión. El hielo era hermoso, paredes gruesas y azules con asombrosas formaciones colgando del techo y alzándose desde el suelo con un bosque de cristal multi color.**

 **Se agacho, observando las luces jugar sobre el hielo, creando centellantes y segadores despliegues sobre las paredes. Todo el tiempo su corazón latía demasiado rápido y se ahogaba en un terror creciente. Un suave susurro en su mente la ayudaba a estabilizarse, a mantenerse centrada y tranquila cuando quería acurrucarse en una pelota y llorar, hoy cumplía 8 años atrapada en ese lugar, bajo su mirada hacia sus brazos y muñecas, cubiertos de marcas de mordedura, cicatrices de dientes que roían la piel para llegar a las venas, el estomago se le revolvió.**

 **Ella sabía que hoy era el ultimo día en que alguien desgarraría su carne y bebería su sangre. Hoy la vendrían a buscar —estoy tan asustada —incluso en su mente utilizando comunicación telepática su voz temblaba, inmediatamente sintió calidez en su mente. La sensación se extendió por su cuerpo aullentando el frio y dándole valor, no estaba sola por fin avía logrado contactar con Natsuki Kuga, su salvación —tranquila ya estoy en camino… me tuve que retrazar ya que me estaba alimentando… debes ser valiente pequeña — ella asintió y cerrando sus ojos dijo —por favor apresúrate ella no tarda en regresar — sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban y se apollo aun mas si podía en la columna de hielo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11**

 **Después de jugar un rato mas en el lago me percate que Natsuki no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la casa, Mai nos entrego una taza de te para mi y otra de un liquido rojo a Nao —ara… ¿y Natsuki? —pregunte de forma casual y Mai dijo —Natsuki ha ido en busca de la joven quien le pidió ayuda — me sorprendí por las palabras de Mai y Nao dijo —valla al parecer la cachorra encontró a su compañera… ppero Mai ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? —Mai me observo fijamente y con una voz calmada dijo —me e comunicado con ella por nuestro vinculo personal y me a dicho que en estos momentos se esta dirigiendo a la montaña de los Cárpatos… para ser mas especifica a las cuevas de hielo ya que el llamado de ausilio proviene de ahí — me quede algo confundida y pregunte —la montaña de los Cárpatos ¿eso no esta en Rumanía? — sonriendo Nao dijo —asi es princesa… nosotras tenemos nuestro hogar ahí… solo que por ahora estamos viviendo aquí en Japón… pero dime Mai ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara la cachorra en regresar? —Mai recogió las tazas y dijo —no lo se Nao… si Natsuki encontró a su compañera creo que tardara un tiempo ya que quedra un tiempo a solas con ella —dicho eso guiño el ojo y se dirigió a labar lo que aviamos utilizado.**

 **Shizuka trataba de calentarse frotando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo mientras imágenes de paisajes llenos de hermosas flores pasaban por su mente, esas imágenes le ayudaban a no recordar todas las torturas que le avían hecho, eran unos orribles hechizos oscuros que traían a demonios de resplandecientes ojos rojos con un edor nausiabundo aderido a ellos. Oiría los chillidos asta el día en que muriera, los gritos de otros rogando clemencia, rogando que les mataran —apresurate por favor ella muy pronto estará aquí… tengo mucho miedo —los temblores se volvieron a repetir con mas fuerza —no quiero estar sola —empezó a sollozar cuando la voz de Natsuki reconfortandola se ollo en su mente —calma ya estoy cerca… no llores porfavor que me destroza el alma —con mucho esfuerzo Shizuka levanto una de sus manos y limpio todo rastro de lagrimas —te esperare… y te prometo que no llorare mas —después de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el cuerpo de Shizuka se irguió de repente de un tirón, al mismo tiempo sintió a la imbazora extendiéndose por su cerebro como fango. Un grito escapo, su instinto fue luchar contra la orden pero obligo a su voluntad a permanecer calmada, a fingir ser dominada.**

 **Era difícil cuando todo en ella se estremecía y se retiraba de la mancha que se extendía —no luches… no luches —susurro la voz de Natsuki —guarda tus fuerzas… permítele creer que tiene el control… las dos golpearemos en el mismo momento… te prometo que esta será la ultima vez — Shizuka se ahogó en el sollozo que broto, tener a otra persona en su interior sentir al mal imbadiendo su cuerpo, empujando en su mente y forzándola a su voluntad hacia que le subiera la bilis, inundándole la garganta y la boca con un acido abrazador.**

 **Se escucho de repente los pasos de alguien acercándose y ella trato de fundirse con la columna de hielo y desaparecer del lugar —calma yo estoy aquí… observa por todo el lugar y yo lo estaré mirando atravez de tus ojos —la voz de Natsuki le dio mas fuerzas y se quedo observando la entrada de la cámara.**

Entonces la vio, vio a aquella mujer que le hizo daño durante 8 años, aquella figura se paro en el centro de la habitación con un seño en su cara. Tomoe Marguerite la amiga que ella creyó que era, la fulminava con la mirada, en cuando su mirada se poso en ella su respiración se torno trabajosa producto del terror que le producía el ver como se acercaba con un cuchillo ceremonial en una de sus manos y el corazón de Shizuka comenzó a palpitar **—tiene el cuchillo —los dientes desgarrando su carne ya eran bastante malos, pero la afilada oja cortando, metal contra piel y tegido, imbadiendo su cuerpo y cargando con los gritos de anteriores victimas, gritos que no podía ahogar hasta después de que pasaran semanas. Las suplicas de piedad la perseguían en sus sueños y se adherían como hielo a sus venas asta que sentía que iva a volverse loca antes de que el tiempo las apagara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12**

 **Shizuka no pudo evitar la ráfaga de adrenalina y la oleada de poder que vino con ella, la retirada instintiva, la expresión de moverse hacia el otro extremo de la columna.**

 **Tomoe gruñó, los labios retrocediendo para rebelar los dientes manchados —ven aquí —su cara era una mascara de odio —no eres nada, eres un gusano arrastrándose por el suelo para servir a la grandeza —señalo al hielo y por un momento ella pensó en luchar contra su poder —no… debes hacer lo que dice… no debe percatarse de mi presencia… esta es tu oportunidad Shizuka — la voz de Natsuki susurró convenciéndola, implorándole e incluso ordenando. Todo eso nunca avía sido suficiente para vencer los instintos de supervivencia de Shizuka y su repulsión al cuchillo y a Tomoe, pero avía temor absoluto subllasente en cada palabra que Natsuki avía pronunciado.**

 **Shizuka permitió que su cuerpo se inclinara, que se pusiera a cuatro patas para arrastrarse a través del suelo de hielo, el frio apuñalándole en las rodillas.**

 **Tomoe se quedó de pie un momento, encorvada susurrándose para si misma los ojos pasando del rojo al violeta. Shizuka se sobresaltó, sus ojos cambiaban de color depende de su humor y eso era lo único que le sorprendió de Tomoe cuando la conoció y eso significaba que la sangre de un monstro corría por sus venas, ella se agacho con una expresión extraña en la cara mientras miraba alrededor de la cámara. Le dejo caer una mano sobre la cabeza. la palma la tocó con lo que podría aver sido una caricia sobre su cabellera castaña.**

 **Le hablo en un cuchicheo, su voz oxidada y ronca — vete… vete antes de que seas consumida —Shizuka parpadeo hacia ella, desconcertada por el extraño ritual que ella siempre imbocaba antes de agarrarla por sus delgados hombros y ponerla de pie de un tirón.**

 **Los ojos resplandecieron de un rojo rubí brillando con locura mientras le giraba la muñeca y la cortaba con la oja, ella gritó intentando suprimir el golpe de pánico y dolor mientras el cuchillo cortaba la carne hasta el hueso, liberando los chillidos de múltiples victimas, sombras de vida todavía aderidas al arma que las avía atormentado y matado.**

 **Tomoe apretó la muñeca contra su boca y comenzó a chupar con avidez, los dientes mordiendo y raspando. Hacia un horroroso sonido de succión, el sonido se mezclaba con los gritos de los muertos.**

 **Las lágrimas ardían tras los parpados de Shizuka, enturbiaban su visión y le estrangulaban la garganta. Natsuki tenía razón, debía escapar, poco importaba lo que le esperaba en el mundo exterior, no podría sobrevivir a este tormento día tras día —mantente fuerte… casi esta saciada —se aferro a eso, confiando en las palabras de Natsuki ya que ella era la única que la podía ayudar. Shizuka se sentía débil y mareada, las rodillas se le doblaban y entonces todo en ella se quedo inmóvil, el cabello de la nuca se le erizó, la carne de gallina subió por sus brazos y un temblor de aprensión se deslizó por su espina dorsal.**

 **El venía, si Tomoe era un monstruo su hermano Takeshi era el paradigma viviente del mal.**

 **Podía sentir su presencia mucho antes de que entrara a la cámara, Tomoe se estremeció visiblemente mientras alzaba la cabeza y empujaba a Shizuka detrás de ella.**

 **Shizuka se rasgo parte de su blusa y formo un torniquete alrededor de su muñeca, el olor a carne decadente anunció la llegada de Satoshi, entro, su cuerpo demacrado, encorvado, una mano embuelta alrededor de un bastón mientras entraba en la cámara arrastrando los pies.**

 **El bastón era un arma de poder asombroso y podía ser y amenudo lo era, esgrimido para administrar dolor.**

 **Largas túnicas cubrían el cuerpo delgado susurrando con cada paso, arrastrándose a través del suelo de hielo, levantando cristales que el dobladillo reunía en fragmentos y astillas brillantes. La larga barba blanca que llegaba casi a la cintura del anciano, su imagen era borrosa mientras se movía pero si lo miraba con suficiente empeño podía ver la carne pútrida bajo el glamur.**

 **Shizuka sintió la oleada del poder y supo que procedía del bastón mas que del hermano de Tomoe.**

 **Tomoe se alejo acobardada del anciano mientras este se acercaba, ella sabía que Satoshi era el mago mas viejo, el maestro de ambas magias blanca y negra.**

 **Sus enseñanzas avían sido la base de no solo la raza de los magos sino de la raza de Natsuki también.**

 **Satoshi estiro un brazo delgado hacia ella, los dedos como huesos, las uñas largas y curvadas. Le hizo señas para que se acercara y Tomoe la empujo lejos—no la tocaras… tienes tu propio suministro.**

— **acércate a la pared ahora mientras discuten sobre ti y míralos fijamente que atacare a través de tus ojos —Natsuki me susurro**

— **ya no puedo usarlas como bien sabes… se han vuelto demasiado poderosas para controlarlas… necesito el libro… debemos encontrar el libro —Satoshi se acerco a Shizuka dando tras pies, sus dedos como garras estirándosehacia ella —una vez que tenga el libro no podrán derrotarme —Tomoe empujo a Shizuka aún mas lejos detrás de ella —¡esta es mía y no la tocaras!.**

— **no presumas de darme ordenes —la voz bramó en las bastas cámaras. Shatoshi se irguió en toda su estatura, Tomoe se encogió ante él —soy viejo… pero todavía tengo mis habilidades y tú no.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Parte 13**

 **Shizuka se acerco unos centímetros mas a la pared, todo el tiempo reuniendo la energía de la habitación con la ayuda de Natsuki —ni siquiera puedes controlar a tus propias hijas… por enfermas que estén todavía te desafían… no podras tenerla a ella… la matas con tu avaricia**

— **me la darás —Shatoshi balanceo su bara hacia arriba, la punta señalando a su hermana. Shizuka aprovechó el momento atrallendo cada pedacito de energía del bastón que pudo y dirigiéndola hacia la pared de hielo que se encontraba detrás de Tomoe y de su hermano.**

 **Al mismo tiempo Natsuki dio un poco mas de fuerza a aquella gran bola de energía y la maciza pared se combó hacia fuera sobre ellos. Grandes fracmentos calleron mientras el hielo se resquebrajaba como telas de araña y se fragmentaba —¡detenla! —Satoshi saltó lejos del hielo astillado mientras gritaba la advertencia, una flamante llamarada roja se extendió alrededor de el mientras un gran chorro de agua rodeaba a Shizuka protegiéndola —¡ahora…. Ahora! Sube rápido el agua te servirá de escalera — grito Natsuki en su mente. Shizuka no baciló saltó ágilmente por los escalones que formaba el agua y de forma inmediata un huracán se iba formando lanzando a ambos hermanos hacia atrás, Satoshi perdió su agarre sobre el bastón, Shizuka se concentró en el encauzando el viento directamente al grueso madero, este rodó hacia el lado mas alejado de la cámara de hielo.**

 **El agua creció aún mas—no hay mucho tiempo… debes de buscar un lugar mas seguro —dijo Natsuki mientras atravez de los ojos de Shizuka creaba otra llamarada mucho mas grande logrando cubrir a Tomoe y a su hermano. Shizuka miró hacia abajo para ver a Tomoe arrastrándose lejos de las llamas, mientras Natsuki mantenía el huracán creciendo —corre… esto les detendrá por un tiempo —grito Natsuki dirigiendo el huracán hacia las llamaradas las cuales se abibaron aún mas. Shizuka se arrastro hacia un saliente en la parte alta de la cámara —vamos pequeña… ulle y olvida este lugar…no mires atrás nos encontraremos muy pronto —Shizuka se agarro a la pared de hielo, sabiendo que todavía tenía que encontrar el camino de salida de este laberinto de túneles hasta la superficie. Miro abajo una ultima vez, al único que avía conocido jamás.**

 **Satoshi se recupero y se puso de pie estirando la mano, el bastón tembló y luego voló a trabes del cuarto hacia el—quieta o morirás —ordeno —tu tonta —siseo hacia Tomoe, las llamaradas seguían saltando por todo el lugar.**

 **Satoshi apunto con el bastón hacia Shizuka —quieta o te matare —Shizuka asustada se quedo paralizada y sollozo llevándose una mano contra la boca —no temas yo te estoy protegiendo — ordeno Natsuki cuando un rallo proveniente del bastón golpeo la cabeza de Shizuka —ahora no recordaras absolutamente nada… Del pasado —grito Satoshi antes de que Shizuka corriera.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Parte 14**

 **Me encontraba fuera de las cuevas de hielo preocupada por aquella joven que dos días antes avía ayudado por medio de la telepatía, ella avía cortado la conexión cuando logró salir de aquel lugar y decidí ir a investigar ya que esos dos hermanos me avían dejado con curiosidad al pronunciar uno de ellos — ahora no recordaras nada del pasado — empecé a examinar la ladera en busca de dicha grieta que me mostrara la entrada de dicha cueva, después de caminar sin rumbo fijo encontré un flujo pero muy pequeño flujo de poder y lo reconocí al instante. Era un echizo de protección, estaba bien realizado ya que una leve compulsión para no avanzar y alejarme de dicho lugar estaba en el aire. Empecé a destejer las salvaguardas siguiendo el rastro de poder, juzgando cuan cerca estaba de la entrada. Voces surgieron en el viento, arremolinándose en la gruma, diciéndome que me retirara que me fuera mientras pudiera. Extrañamente las oía en muchas lenguas, la advertencia mas fuerte e insistente a medida que recorría la ladera buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera indicar una entrada a las cavernas que sabia estaban allí.**

 **Me quede quieta por un largo rato, estudiando los afloramientos que sobresalían de la roca mas lisa, la nieve cubría la mallor parte de ella pero había una rareza en la formación que hacía que mi mirada siguiera estando atraída de vuelta a la roca.**

 **Me aproxime cautelosamente y noté que barias piedras pequeñas yacían al pie de las formaciones rocosas mas grandes y sin embargo ningún copo de nieve se despegaba. No las toqué pero las estudie desde cada Angulo, observando cuidadosamente la forma en que estaban colocadas en un patrón al pie del afloramiento —algo esta fuera de lugar —me dije en voz alta, instantaniamente el viento gimió, el sonido creciendo asta convertirse en un chillido a medida que la ráfaga se acercaba directamente hacia mi soplando desechos al aire que me golpearon como pequeños misiles —estas rocas deberían estar organizadas de otra manera —me agache y coloque la pequeña pila de rocas en un patrón diferente. Al momento el suelo se movió, la montaña crujió en protesta.**

 **Murciélagos levantaron el vuelo vertiéndose al cielo desde algún ollo imbisible a corta distancia llenándolo asta que se puso casi negro. La grieta oscura a lo largo del afloramiento se ensancho, la montaña se estremeció, sacudió y gruñó como si estuviera viva, como si estuviera despertándose.**

 **Respire profundamente y extendí la palma de la mano hacia la rendija en la ladera de la montaña ya que me di cuenta que era la única entrada a esta caverna en particular y me pregunte el como había echo Shizuka para salir por aquel sitio.**

 **El poder me golpeo y alrededor pude sentir las salvaguardas espesas y siniestras protegiendo la entrada.**

 **Entonces decidí alejarme del afloramiento y empecé a caminar por el sendero y me di cuenta de que estaba apunto de amanecer —regresare mañana temprano —me dije y desaparecí de aquel lugar.**

 **Las cuevas de hielo de por si eran peligrosas en todo momento, la continua presión de capas sobre capa de hielo amenudo lanzaba grandes pedazos de hielo desde las paredes como coetes disparados capaces de matar a lo que sea que golpeara, pero yo sabia que esta caverna de hielo en particular contenía peligros que superaban con creces a los naturales.**

 **Una vez volando por los aires observe como el suelo se movía de nuevo y me di cuenta como algo se movía levantando la superficie barios centímetros a medida que la criatura corría hacia la base de las rocas que avía realineado.**

 **¡que es eso! —dije observándolo fijamente y note como la tierra y nieve fueron expulsadas hacia mi en un geiser el cual a duras penas logre esquivar, entonces la criatura oculta corría hacia mi por debajo de la tierra y los dos tentáculos verde oscuro resbaladizos con sangre explotaron desde el suelo cubierto de nnieve, el color tan oscuro que casi era negro emergiendo a ambos lados de mi tobillo izquierdo.**

 **se elevó el sonido de fango burbujeante junto con un apestoso, nausiabundo y pútrido edor a huevos podridos y sulfuro, tan mareante que me dieron arcadas. Los extremos bulbosos de los tentáculos se retrajeron rebelando cabezas de serpientes quienes golpearon con velocidad brutal, dos colmillos curvados y ponzoñosos se clavaron a través de mi piel casi asta el hueso, empece a sacudirme cuando mi sangre goteo sobre la nieve prístida, el hueco pequeño en el suelo empezó a agrandarse acercándose al camino.**

 **A la vez los tentáculos se replegaron hacia el ollo deslizándose a trabes de la superficie arrastrándome por el tobillo, me elevé aún mas alto logrando zafarme de los tentáculo y me convertí en niebla arremolinándome junto con la gruma alrededor de la criatura haciendo que fuera difícil ver.**

Me materialicé a una distancia prudente y elevé los brazos reuniendo energía del cielo que se iba aclarando y sentí como el poder me inundaba, mi mente se abrió, se expandió investigando en el pozo de conocimiento y encontrando las palabras exactas que necesitaba, me lancé hacia adelante y mire hacia el cielo murmurando las palabras que encontré en mi mente **—imboco al poder del cielo, baja un relámpago al ojo de mi mente formando, cambiando inclinando mi voluntad a forjar una guadaña de acero afilado… caliente y brillante el fuego es guiando mi mano con precisión —un relámpago zigzagueó cruzando el cielo iluminando los bordes de las nubes y sentí como el aire comenzó a calentarse haciendo que los bellos de mi piel se pusiera de punta.**

 **La energía del relámpago se juntoen mis manos asiéndome sentir como una electricidad chisporroteando en la punta de mis dedos la cual enfoque en el fino espacio que se encontraban entre los tentáculos y las cabezas bulbosas y vi como una luz blanca surcaba la corta distancia y perforo los cuellos de las criaturas.**

 **Un olor acarne podrida surgió de los tentáculos, ambos tentáculos calleron mustios al suelo dejándolos dientes con las cabezas sugetas a unas rocas en donde se avían incrustado para alcanzarme, los tentáculos restantes retrocedieron con sorpresa y luego se undieron bajo la tierra y la nieve.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quiero dar unas aclaraciones… Shizuka la hermana gemela de Shizuru tiene una peculiar marca en el lado izquierdo lacual quema cuando se encuentra en peligro… eso quiere decir que Shizuka podía saber cuando es que Satoshi aparecía… y también es la única forma de diferenciarla de Shizuru ya que ella no posee esa marca.**

 **Otra cosa que también les quiero decir es que no podre actualizar tan frecuente como lo e venido haciendo ya que miss estudios empiezan el día de mañana y eso me tomara tiempo… pero no se preocupen que seguire con la historia**

 **Los personajes de may hime no me pertenecen**

 **Parte 15**

 **Cuando Salí de aquel lugar en el que me avía encontrado prisionera durante ocho años me maravillé por los hermosos paisajes los cuales se encontraban cerca a aquel lugar tan frió y me pude adecuar a las costumbres de ese país, fui encontrada por unos gitanos con quienes empecé a viajar y aprendí diferentes formas de curación.**

 **Al segundo día de mi escape se podía decir que ya era casi una experta y los gitanos me avían embiado a curar a un joven de la misma región, empecé a conducir tan rápido como pude por el camino de montaña estrecho y lleno de hoyos resbalando en algunas de las curvas más cerradas y rebotando sobre los pozos lodosos. El agua sucia salpicó en el aire mientras el coche pasaba a trabes del barro y la nieve lanzando desechos a mi paso y vi a mi alrededor la campiña tranquila la cual no contrastaba agudamente con mi desesperación.**

 **Los pájaros y bacas rodeaban el camino, pequeñas casas de paja y carros tirados por caballos con enormes ruedas daban la impresión de haber retrocedido en el tiempo, los castillos y la abundancia de iglesias proporcionaban a la zona una imagen medieval como si caballeros a caballo pudieran surgir a la carga en lo alto de las colinas en cualquier momento.**

 **Yo avía viajado por toda la región buscando mi pasado, recordé poco de la cueva de hielo y una vez me allaron los gitanos me avían recogido y alimentado ya que me encontraba débil. Pase de familia en familia y nunca me dijeron donde me encontraron ya que estaba desmallada cuando paso ese encuentro.**

 **Las montañas de los Cárpatos me daba una sensación de paz ya que permanecía salbage, los bosques agrestes y la tierra viva de bajo de mis pies se sentía muy bien ya que sentía que la tierra me daba una bienvenida.**

 **El coche se deslizo por otra curva y Salí del bosque espeso y entre en las turberas donde el sendero se estrecho todavía mas, serpenteando entre el suelo solido mientras el olor de la turba impregnaba el aire a mi alrededor, los árboles se tambaleaban y encorvaban bajo el fuerte peso de la nieve. luces en la distancia me anunciaban granjas y seguí avanzando hasta llegar al ostal en donde se encontraba aquel joven el cual avía sido atacado por una planta híbrido la cual era creada por magos quienes la utilizaban para inllectar un veneno junto con unos parásitos blancos los cuales se reproducían con rapidez contaminando la sangre y llegaban al cerebro comiéndose su voluntad para luego implantar la voluntad de su creador y utilizarlos como títere.**

 **Conduje el coche asta el limite del pueblo, el gran edificio de dos pisos estaba situado de cara al bosque con su largo porche e invitadores balcones. Aparque tan cerca de las escaleras y descendí del coche a la carrera para poder ayudar a aquel chico.**

 **Fui recibida por un joven de cabellera negra y ojos tan negros como la noche quien me condujo al segundo piso a una de las avitaciones y me dijo —adelante… aquí esta mi hermano —asentí y me acerque a la cama en donde pude ver al chico todo pálido quejándose de dolor y dije —¿Qué es lo que sientes? —el me observo por un momento y me dijo —siento como algo se desliza a trabes de mi pierna —yo asentí y me puse a evaluar la herida la cual era profunda, tome unos guantes quirúrgicos junto con una navaja y corte la piel del tobillo con mucho cuidado, una vez echo eso observé unos parásitos blancos quienes se reproducían con rapidez —yo no puedo curar esto… esto tiene que ser curado por un sanador — me aleje y suspirando segui diciendo —tengo que ir a buscar uno de inmediato —el otro chico asintió y Salí rápidamente de la habitación.**

 **Me apresuré a bajar los escalones cruzando la distancia asta el coche a la carrera y cuando abrí la puerta sentí como la marca que tenía en el lado derecho desde mi nacimiento que tenía forma de dragón comenzó a arder contra mi piel. Avía una sola cosa que hacía despertar la advertencia del dragón, un vampiro el cual estaba cerca.**

 **Me coloque apresuradamente la falda y un abrigo para cubrir mis armas, cerre la puerta y miré cuidadosamente alrededor. una mano deslizándose bajo mi gruesa capa roja para buscar el cuchillo en mi cinturón el cual avía bajado con migo ya que me sentíamas protegida si lo tenía cerca.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Parte 16**

 **La noche era amargamente fría, ella no debería averlo sentido ya que podía regular fácilmente su temperatura corporal pero deseaba el frió, era una sensación no emoción pero al menos algo. El frio se parecía quizá la amargura y la amargura era una emoción, tal vez era lo mas cercano a un sentimiento que tendría antes de su muerte.**

 **Natsuki kuga caminaba a lo largo del pueblo con largas y lentas zancadas, su cara apartada de la gente con las que compartía las aceras para evitar que vieran sus ojos. Sabía que el color normalmente verdes brillaban con un profundo rojo rubí.**

 **Un frio helado se arremolinaba en el fondo de su estomago y profundamente en su interior donde su alma debería de aver estado quedaba solo un pequeño trozo negro y ese además estaba lleno de agujeros. Los siglos de cazar y matar al no muerto avían sido largos desde que acertaron su servicio.**

 **Alzo la cara a las arremolinantes nubes pesadas por la nieve, esta era su noche ya que ella lo avía decidido así. Desde su despertar hace dos noches en las que trataba de ingresar a la cueva de hielo sintió como los colores y sus hemociones se avían ido y agradeció el no aver estado junto a sus hermanas ni a la compañera de una de ellas,ella sabia que avía acabado con la lucha, que avia servido a su gente y a su familia con honor aguantando a trabes de los siglos y cazado a mas de suscamaradas caídos que la mayoría. Mañana caminaría hacia el sol y terminaría con su larga y llerma existencia.**

 **Estaba lejos de su hogar y sus hermanas, su hermana mallor Mai seria incapaz de detenerla a tanta distancia, de echo no sentiría su final hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.**

 **Se preguntó cuanto le llevaría al sol quemarla del todo.**

 **Demasiado tiempo con las manchas de su alma, pero aún así sus hermanas no tendrían que compartir la intensidad del sufrimiento de sus últimos minutos de vida. Se estremeció agradeciendo el frio en su cara y su piel, agradeciendo poder sentir sensaciones físicas.**

 **Hemociones esas las había perdido ya hace dos noches que eran un recuerdo distante o talvez ni siquiera un recuerdo en absoluto, su hermana Nao avía encontrado a su compañera y compartía sus rencontradas emociones con ella. En cierto modo su felicidad hacia mucho mas difícil soportar el estar tan sola.**

 **Estaba dando un paseo a trabes del pueblo antes de encontrarse con Saeko Kuga princesa de su gente y también su madre ya que avía viajado desde las cuevas de hielo para entregarle una advertencia, pero ahora no veía claro si una reunión cara a cara seria segura, especialmente en los cerrados confines de la posada. Los latidos de loscorazones eran ruidosos, bombardeándole con la necesidad de rica sangre caliente. Dientes afilados enpujaron contra el interior de su boca y la saliva se acumuló a la espera de un festín.**

 **No le llevaría mucho permitirse saborear, solo un momento, una vez la caliente ráfaga de sangre cargada de adrenalina que le proporcionara un destello de emoción perdida y una mujer, le encantaría sentir la suave piel de una mujer, inhalar su fragancia fingir solo por un momento que tenia a alguien a quien amar, que le mirara con amor autentico amor, no ese calor avaricioso que llegaba en el momento en que una mujer conocía su riqueza.**

 **Si pudiera sentir arrepentimiento no seria por las incontables veces que avía tenido que destruir a un viejo amigo, ni por las muchas almas que avía liberado y embiado al descanso eterno, sino por no aber sentido nunca autentico deseo por una mujer aparte de aquella castaña quien resulto ser la compañera de su hermana.**

 **Nunca avía sostenido a una mujer a la que amara entre sus brazos y la había onrrado con su cuerpo. Los susurros en su mente se hacían mas fuertes, tentándole con cosas que nunca avía conocido en su larga vida.**

 **Las mujeres se sentían atraídas por su aspecto, su poder y su dinero, las avía utilizado para alimentarse pero nunca avía sido capaz de conocer los placeres que una mujer podía traer a su cuerpo, la paz que podía proporcionar a su mente. Una vez, solo una… poder undir sus dientes en piel suave y sentir el flujo de vida, oir como se aceleraba el ridmo del latido de su corazón en sintonía con el propio.**

 **Ella le temería, su dominación, su absoluta supremacía sobre ella. Vida o muerte, ella tenia ese poder.**

 **El corazón le palpito en el pecho, su cuerpo se estremeció volviendo a la vida. Olía una presa, una fragancia que la llamaba extendiéndose atravez de la belleza de la noche. Solo tenía que experimentarlo todo antes de que el sol se alzara y le quemara, giro la cabeza y la vio de pie entre las sombras. El aliento abandonó su cuerpo de golpe, su piel era pálida e inmaculada, su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás en una larga y gruesa trenza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, eran grandes y chispiantes, brillaban ligeramente. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, un hombre, un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho y sintió su pecho reaccionar ante el pensamiento.**

 **Desconectada como estaba de sus acciones lo encontró muy interesante, nunca se avía sentido amenazada por hombre, bestia o monstruo pero mirando a esta joven supo que lucharía a muerte por la oportunidad de saborear su sangre, de sentir la suavidad d su piel, de oir ese corazón igualar el ridmo del sullo propio.**

 **Por primera vez en su larga vida realmente experimento imágenes eróticas por si misma, no extraídas de la mente de alguna otra.**

 **Se alzaron para burlarse de ella, esta mujer retorciéndose y gimiendo, suplicándoleque se lo diera todo. Ella que no sentiría nada cuando aceptara su ofrecimiento pero tal vez si tomaba su vida al mismo tiempo tendría un momento.**

 **La cabeza de ella giró de golpe y la miró fijamente, no era el tipo de mirada que ella avía esperado, una mujer divisando a otra mujer muy atractiva, parecía un depredador, su mirada ardiente y su boca firme. Su cuerpo era totalmente femenino, vestido con capas de ropa, un jersey oscuro de cuello alto y mangas largas que cubrían sus muñecas, unas mallas largas que se introducían en unas botas que cubrían las piernas bien formadas.**

 **Una falda larga y vaporosa se ceñía a su pequeña cintura con un amplio cinturón de cuero y abrazaban las piernas cubiertas pero le proporcionaba libertad de movimiento y una larga cálida capa colgaba de sus hombros asta las rodillas.**

 **Sabía que Avía algo familiar en ella, como si se uvieran conocido antes. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía apartar la vista de ella.**

 **Con las mujeres ella siempre tenía la mano ganadora, atrayéndolas con su aspecto y aire peligroso pero tenía la sensación de que esta mujer no estaba para nada consumida de deseo hacia ella.**

Una vez mas tubo una reacción visceralen lo mas profundo de su estomago, una necesidad de que ella la deseara **—ven a mi ahora… ofrécete a mi —era una vergüenza utilizar el don de su voz para traerla y cautivarla, su fantasía avía sido mejor si ella hubiera acudido por voluntad propia. Después podría incluso averse convencido a si misma de que la deseaba pero así no. con compulsión.**

 **El cuerpo de ella saltó, alzó la barbilla y los ojos brillantes ardieron como si lo supiera. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia ella, Natsuki se internomas profundamente entre las sombras con el corazón palpitante. ya podía saborearla en su boca, sentir su piel suave deslizándose contra la sulla.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Parte 17**

 **Su sangre se acelero ardientemente. Ella era de estatura media ysu propio tamaño la empequeñecía, pero tenía curvas femeninas y parecía fuerte.**

 **Se movía con fluida gracia, en absoluto tropezando y deteniéndose como si luchara contra la compulsión. Por un momento las nubes se separaron y la luz se derramó a través de su cara, el intestino se le hizo un nudo —alto… vuelve a tras… entra a dentro —tenía que salvarla, le temblaban las manos, letemblaban de verdad y maldita fuera por siempre al infierno, su cuerpo se estremecía caliente, duro y anhelante de ella, cuando en todos sus años nunca avía sentido semejante respuesta.**

 **La vida de ella, su alma misma al igual que la deNatsuki estaban en peligro. Incluso mientras la advertía dio un paso hacia delante deseándola, necesitándola, si la tocaba, si se acercaba demasiado ambas estarían perdidas.**

 **Un seño atravesó la cara de Shizuka, se presiono la palma de la mano contra el cuerpo, ralentizó el paso y se detuvo con aspecto confundido.**

 **Shizuka miraba con dureza a la mujer alta de amplios hombros que venía hacia ella, era la mujer mas clásicamente hermosa que avía visto en su vida, su cara era pura belleza femenina, sus ojos tan oscuros que resultaban casi negros aunque cuando se giraba de un cierto modo brillaban como rubíes provocando que le corriera un estremecimiento por la espina dorsal. Se movía con una Gracia increíble, su cuerpo flullendo, nudos de músculo ondeando sutilmente como una gigantesca felina de la jungla al acecho.**

 **Ella no reaccionaba a las mujeres sin importar lo atractivas que fueran, su cuerpo permanecía tan frio y frígido como las cámaras de hielo en las que avía pasado los 8 años de su vida, pero mirando a esta mujer todo cambiaba. Su respiración se aceleró, su pulso corrió, su estomago se sobresaltó e incluso su útero reacciono tensándose apasionadamente, pero también lo izo su marca de nacimiento y su marca de nacimiento anunciaba la llegada de una única cosa. Vampiro, el problema era que la marca parecía tener algún problema.**

 **En un momento ardía con un calor abrasador y al siguiente se quedaba fría y sin vida. Tenía la oja de su cuchillo contra la muñeca, oculta bajo su manga larga y el mango asegurado en el puño. No iba a arriesgarse sin importar lo atractiva que fuera y entonces llegó su voz, suave terciopelo, pura seducción, una melodía nocturna de oscuras promesas en unmomento de mando, al siguiente rechazando.**

 **La primera vez que pronunció su orden avía estado segura de que era un vampiro atrayéndola para que le permitiera alimentarse de ella, al momento siguiente parecía estar advirtiéndola que se alejara pero continuaba avanzando, los ojos negros bagando sobre su cara como si ella le perteneciera.**

 **Natsuki no podía dejar de caminar hacia ella como si ella y no Shizuka fuera la que estaba bajo compulsión. Iva tener que llamar a Saeko para que la salbara.**

 **Pero avía ido demasiado lejos, era posible que se enzarzara en una batalla con la princesa por ella y Saeko no podía ser puesta en peligro, no si su especie iba a sobrevivir —vete —le advirtió de nuevo con voz baja y firme pero falló en enterrar una compulsión en su tono. Por mucho que una parte de ella deseara advertirla que se salbara, la otra parte desapegada, ávida de un momento de autentica vida, de sentir antes del fin de su existencia no podía hacerlo bastante noble como para ayudarla a escapar.**

 **Ella giró la cabeza, su mirada examinándo las sombras y tejados en busca de peligro, estaba casi sobre ella cuando volvió a mirarle. Tan de cerca era muy hermosa, realmente impresionante, su piel parecía esquisita, su fragancia sutil y atractiva arrastrándole, se sentía casi en transe, como si eso fuera posible para alguien como ella.**

 **Le rodeo la muñeca con los dedos como un brazalete ligero aunque echo de acero, ella se movió entonces, girándose hacia ella, conectando el codo con su esternón. Natsuki apenas sintió el golpe que abría tambaleado a un hombre humano. De repente sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella y su cara se enterró en la espesa masa de cabello.**

 **Este era suave, celestial, la sangre en las venas de ella fluía como la marea, palpitando, haciéndole saberque ella, que ambas estaban vivas. No que existían sino que vivían, Allí de pie en la hermosura de la noche con la fragancia del bosque rodeándoles mientras tomaba su último festín.**

 **Los susurros en su cabeza se convirtieron en un rugido posesivo, esta era solo sulla, no baciló, bajó la cabeza asta su hombro apartándo el gersei con la nariz para exponer la carne desnuda del cuello y del pulso que allí latía. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por calmarla, o ponerla bajo compulsión.**

 **La adrenalina en su sangre le agudizaba la experiencia, le daba una ráfaga de sensación que aría que siempre retuviera este momento. Hundió los dientes profundamente y tomó la esencia de su ser profundamente en su interior —¡suéltame bastarda! —exclamó Shizuka, sorprendida por el dolor repentino, sorprendida de que después de todos estos años de jurarse a si misma de que nadie volvería nunca, nunca a tomar su sangre a la fuerza, estuviera encerrada entre los brazos de un vampiro. De niña avía sido utilizada solamente como comida, su mejor amiga y su hermano se avían abalanzado sobre sus venas y tomado su sangre como si ella no fuera nada, ni humana, y aún asi, después del mordisco inicial la oscura y erótica seducción hizo que alguna parte de ella deseara ser parte de Natsuki, la hizo desear sucumbir al fuego y el calor, dar su vida por la de ella.**

 **Apretando los dientes, lucho contra la sensación de necesidad y deseo que pulsaba a través de su cuerpo. No iba a entregarse tan fácilmente o a rendirse.**

 **No tenía ni idea de que un vampiro podía ser tan astuto, en un minuto disparando una alarma y al siguiente advirtiéndola que se alejara, y después el mordisco. La absoluta seducción de ese mordisco, aferro el cuchillo en su puño e intento conseguir un poco de espacio para mover la mano hacia las costillas de ella, pero estaba de espaldas y era difícil sentir donde estaba colocado cuando un relámpago crepitaba y crujía en sus venas, robándole la capacidad de pensar.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Parte 18**

 **Natsuki estaba tan inmersa en el éxtasis de su sabor, forma y sensación que le llebo un momento registrar que ella avía hablado —suéltame bastarda —las palabras resonnaronn en su mente, explotando a través de su subconsciente y tomando agarre en su corazón. La emoción entro a raudales con vertiginosa velocidad rápida y aguda y se embrolló todo tanto que era imposible sacar nada en claro. El amor que sentía por sus hermanas entro a tropezones en su corazón y su mente, furia, la rabia de haber seguido un camino honorable y aún así aver estado tan cerca de combertirse, vergüenza, por el roce cercano con el monstruo al que avía cazado durante siglos, mas vergüenza por los pecados que aún no avía confesado a la princesa, pecados cometidos contra la líder de su gente. No en hechos pero en los corazones y mentes de Natsuki y sus hermanas, alegría por la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos que le salvaría de un destino que le abría desonrrado no solo a ella sino a su familia también.**

 **Demasiado para clasificarlo al instante y todo el tiempo su cuerpo estaba duro y dolorido, su ingle tan llena y gruesa que la tela de su ropa provocaba un dolor físico. La deseaba, la necesitaba, tenia que tenerla, su sabor no se parecía a nada que ubiera experimentado alguna vez, esta mujer, su compañera, la mujer a la que avía buscado a lo largo de barios continentes, la mujer a la que avía pasado siglos buscando, la única mujer que restauraría sus emociones. Abrió los ojos y el cabello de ella le deslumbró, allí en la oscuridad era de un color castaño mas claro que el de shizuru, pero mientras observaba sus ojos se burlaron de ella haciendo que ondas de color brillante la confundieran.**

 **No pudo encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para apartarla, para detener el dulce fuego que se deslizaba por su garganta atándolas a la costumbre de su gente. En algún lugar lejos podía oir a su propiamente gritándole que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que la avía encontrado demasiado tarde y la estaba matando, pero no podía parar.**

 **El dolor atravesó su costado izquierdo, sacándola de golpe de su estado de trance. Alzo la cabeza de un tirón sin pasar la lengua a traves de los pinnchazos gemelos sobre el pulso de ella para cerrar la herida. La sangre le goteo por el cuello asta los tonos tierra de su jersey.**

 **Podía ver la prenda de un color deslumbrante, tonos castaños y dorados con gotas rojas esparcidas por todos lados y encharcando el tegido.**

 **Color después de días de sombras de gris, hermoso y asombroso color, bajo la mirada hasta su costado de donde emanaba el dolor, el mango de un cuchillo sobresalía de sus costillas.**

 **Shizuka se alejo de ella y se giró para enfrentarla, sus ojos eran jollas gemelas las cuales ardían brillando de un color rubí el cual la confundió —S… Shizuru? — Natsuki parpadeo barias veces y se quedo paralizada, ella le sonrió —no no se quien es — suspirando Natsuki dijo — perdona por haberte confundido —la voz de ella era baja, se deslizaba sobre sus sentidos como terciopelo jugando sobre su piel excitándola. Shizuka avía oído esas palabras antes, hacia mucho, cuando sus tías le confundían con otra persona —eres mi compañera… te reclamo como mi compañera —las palabras eran tan hermosas y tan enternecedoras, podía sentirlas en su corazón y su mente ya que sus tías le contaron una historia de dos mujeres, una de ellas tenia la oscuridad en su cuerpo y la otra era su luz, era quien le podía ayudar a sentir y a no combertirse en lo que mas detestaban. El no muerto. Natsuki se encontraba repitiendo las mismas palabras que unían a esas dos mujeres en su historia y avia soñado con ellas pensando que eran románticas, pero la mujer no era tan seductoramente hermosa ni tan absolutamente peligrosa y desde luego no avía tomado la sangre de su dama sin permiso.**

 **Estaba mal, era una violación que ella no permitiría —te pertenezco, te ofrezco mi vida —mientras pronunciaba las palabras con esa voz perfectamente tranquila y suave, aferro el mango del cuchillo y lo arranco de su cuerpo, la sangre salio a borbotones de su costado. Le ofrecio el arma con el mango por delante.**

 **Shizuka trago con fuerza alzando la mirada de la herida a su cara, no avía furia allí, ninguna expresión en absoluto solo una extraña serenidad que la sacudió.**

 **Se humedeció los labios súbitamente secos y extendió la mano para tomar el cuchillo, las llemas de sus dedos rozaron las de ella, la electricidad crepitó hacia arriba por su brazo. Ella simplemente abrió los brazos de par en par ofreciendo su corazón como blanco — te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo —Shizuca comprendio que no estaba hablando en sentido figurado, sino literalmente. Se estaba ofreciendo a quedarse allí mientras ella le hundía el cuchillo en el corazón y tomaba su vida.**

 **Esto no era un bbampiro, no tenia ni idea de que era pero las palabras que estaba pronunciando estaban en el idioma Cárpato, un lenguaje tan antiguo como lo avían sido sus tías y las palabras eran un ritual que unía dos mitades de la misma alma. Nunca avía creido en esa historia de amor, no realmente, si bien savia el tipo de cosas que podían operarse a traves de los elementos, la energía y la magia. Pero mientras ella pronunciaba las palabras con ese tono suave y seductor y sus ojos verdes los ccuales brillaban con posesión y absoluta determinación, ella podía sentir los lazos que se forjaban como hacero entre ellas —estas loca… tienes que estar mal de la cabeza… no te quedes ahí parada como una hidiota… tienes que detener la hemorragia —los ojos de ella no abandonaron nunca su cara —tomo en mi los tullos del mismo modo, tu vida será apreciada en todo momento —Shizuka alzo la cabeza, su trenza castaña flagelando su hombro como un latigo, sus ojos rubí chispeando y brillando de furia —¿de veras? ¿A esto es a lo que llamas apreciarme? —presiono una mano contra el cuello donde continuaba callendo el diminuto chorrito de sangre.**

— **tomas de mi sin permiso, sin preguntar, sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a como podría sentirme yo — todo el rato mientras le reprendía su mirada iva asta la sangre que empapaba el costado, ella tenia que detenerla, si era un cárpato y tenia que serlo podría cerrar la herida por ella misma y evitar que su esencia vital escapara —tu vida será colocada sobre la mía siempre —su expresión no cambio, mantenía los brazos extendidos presentándose como blanco a matar, su mirada verde no abandonaba la cara de Shizuka, su expresión era de total y absoluta serenidad, aunque sus ojos llameaban con una oscura posesión.**

 **La furia la sacudió —no tendras una vida si no te sanas a ti misma— Natsuki sonrió, un destello de dientes blancos —eres mi compañera, unida a mi por toda la eternidad, siempre a mi cuidado —Shizuka soltó el aliento en un siseo apretando los dientes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Parte 19**

— **no puedes reclamarme sin más y pensar que todo irá bien… no cuando has tomado mi sangre sin mi consentimiento —su corazón palpitaba mientras observaba como la vida de ella escapaba a través de la sangre —haz algo.**

— **no es mi elección… vida o muerte es elección de mi compañera, si rechazas mi reclamo entonces me condenas y dispuestamente moriré por tu mano —los ojos rubí eran dos chispas gemelas de ardiente fuego —no te atrevas a cargarme con tu muerte —pero ya corría hacia ella incapaz de detenerse, tenía la garganta casi cerrada de miedo cuando presiono ambas manos sobre la herida del costado de ella. Deseo sacudirle, agarrarle literalmente y sacudirle hasta que viera lo absolutamente ridículo que estaba siendo, valla con su romántica historia de amor —puede que seas la mujer mas atractiva sobre la faz de la tierra, pero tu cerebro es del tamaño de un guisante —mascullo por lo bajo —cierra la herida… yo no tengo ese tipo de habilidades**

— **entonces es vida lo que eliges para mi —su voz ya era suficiente para hacer que una mujer quisiera desnudarse y saltarle en cima y el efecto que tenía sobre ella le molestaba mas que ninguna otra cosa —¡te mereces morir solo por estúpida! —exclamo pero no soltó su costado, apretando firmemente, asegurando la presión y evitando mas hemorragia.**

— **ahora sánate —ella hizo una ligera y anticuada inclinación con la cabeza —como desees —esa voz era seducción en si misma, su cuerpo zumbo, sus pechos se hincharon y tensaron dolorosamente, no quería que ella la tocara o le rozara la cara o el cuerpo con esa verde mirada. Podía oir como le latía el corazón igualando el ridmo del sullo propio.**

 **El aire fluía dentro y fuera de sus pulmones en sintonía con los de ella, un suave suspiro que hacia que sus alientos se mezclaran. Todo lo femenino en ella, todo lo que era, humana, se alzaba para encontrarse con lo sexi en Natsuki.**

— **creo que deberías buscar ayuda sicológica… no pareces tener muy claro si eres un vampiro o un cazador —inyectó deliberadamente desprecio en su voz. La expresión de ella no cambió, ni siquiera parpadeo pero se avía marcado un tanto.**

 **Ahora estaban conectadas, todos esos ilos inquebrantables que sentía entre ellas le permitía leer sus emociones y le daban una visión de el depredador al que aguijoneaba. Su corazón tartamudeo y su estomago dio un curioso vuelco.**

 **Natsuki no se movió aunque estaba cerca, muy cerca, su cuerpo presionado contra las pequeñas palmas de las manos de ella donde estas estaban enterradas en su costado.**

— **no hay nada que temer cara mía… tu has tomado la decisión —a ella no se lo parecía, el suave ronroneo de su voz sonaba mas amenazador que tranquilizador. Sintió el súbito calor estallando desde el cuerpo de Natsuki, vio el destello de luz blanca brillando a través de sus manos, la carne se calentó aún que no la quemo simplemente limpio la sangre de su piel, dejo caer las manos bruscamente y se alejo de ella levantando la mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta su increíble cara. Tan de cerca ese cuerpo resultaba demasiado fuerte, demasiado todo, hombros amplios, parecía imbencible aún que ella se las avía arreglado para apuñalarle.**

 **Se trago su miedo y dio otro paso a tras —tengo que irme**

— **nos iremos juntas… no puedes fingir que no te e reclamado y que tu no has rechazado mi reclamo, elegiste vida para mi, nuesstras almas son una —Shizuka frunció el seño. Tenía una baga idea de las palabras vinculantes, rituales por la historia que sus tías le avían contado, las palabras se imprimían en la mujer o hombre Cárpato antes de nacer, una vez pronunciadas unían dos almas como una sola de forma que ninguna podría sobrevivir sin la otra una vez el ritual se completaba del todo.**

 **No sabía en que consistía el resto del ritual pero si implicaba sexo con ella desde luego no iva a estar a la altura de la tarea.**

 **Inclino la cabeza a un lado y le dirigió una mirada fría, no podía sentir frialdad o amenaza, ppero deseaba que ella la entendiera, que supiera que si alguna vez en su vida avía sido seria en algo era en esto.**

— **se muy poco de vuestras tradiciones o vuestra cultura, solo historias que mis tías me contaron cuando era niña, pero no importa lo que allas hecho para atarnos, debes saber esto… no te conozco, no te amo, no me importas nada, pase los primeros años de mi vida prisionera y nunca, nunca permitiré que nadie vuelva a encarcelarme… si intentas obligarme a hacer cualquier cosa, si intentas quebrantar mi voluntad o manipular mi mente luchare con tigo hasta el ultimo aliento de mi cuerpo, así que hazte a la idea tú escoje vida o muerte para nosotros —los ojos d Natsuki se oscurecieron asta combertirse en obsidianas, centellando con una lujuria sensual que hizo que le ardiera el cuerpo, le acunó la barbilla con dedos amables y inclino la cabeza lentamente, ibnotizada no pudo apartarse. Podía ver la larga longitud de las pestañas, las diminutas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, la recta nariz aristocrática, la boca pecaminosamente carnal, pero estaba estampada con la marca de una mujer que podía ser cruel. Contuvo el aliento cuando el cabello de ella le rozo la cara, sintió su boca en el cuello, caliente, ardiente, suave terciopelo, su lengua rozo los pinchazos gemelos donde el pulso latía frenéticamente deteniendo el tentador goteo de sangre —escojo vida para nosotras —las palabras se deslizaron en el interior de su mente como una caricia, se umedecio los labios cuando Natsuki se enderezo en toda su estatura.**

— **bien entonces nos entendemos —se giro para volver a entrar en la posada, en la seguridad por que no importaba lo de acuerdo que se mostrara Natsuki, sabia que no estaría a salvo a su lado y no era enteramente culpa de ella. Una vez mas unos dedos se le cerraron alrededor de la muñeca como un brazalete calidos, rozaron la llema de los dedos contra la piel desnuda de su muñeca interna deteniéndola —no creo que me entiendas del todo y no quiero que digas luego que no estabas en posesión de todos los echos —Shizuka se dio la vuelta a regañadientes —te escucho**

— **tu eres la única mujer, mi mujer, eso es algo que me tomo muy enserio, tu salud, tu seguridad y tu felizidad… me ocupare de eso pero no te compartiré, no permitiré que ningún otro interfiera en nuestra relación… ningún otro ni hombre ni mujer, si tienes un problema con algo dimelo, si tienes miedo de algo dimelo.**

— **no te conozco… y no confió en la gente tan fácilmente**

— **no dije que fuera a ser fácil, solo quiero que entiendas quien soy —no podía aplastar el creciente pánico. Le veía exactamente como lo que era, un depredador, un cazador, una mujer que tomaba decisiones y esperaba que los que le rodeaban siguieran su liderazgo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡hola a todos!... espero que se encuentren bien… aquí regreso con otro capítulo de esta historia… no e podido publicar esta semana ya que los estudios me tienen a ful… pero no se preocupen… yo no abandonare esta historia… y muy pronto estaré corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía… solo tengan un poco de paciencia…. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que no me maten jajaja**

 **Los personajes de may hime no me pertenecen**

 **Parte 20**

 **Ya las palabras rituales les avían unido, podía sentir el tirón de ella en su mente e incluso en su cuerpo. Shizuka dejó escapar el aliento lentamente —no comparto mi sangre —los labios de Natsuki se curvaron en una sonrisa.**

 **Ella captó un breve vistazo de sus dientes blancos y después esa sonrisa de depredador desapareció y una vez más vistió su máscara tallada en piedra —ya lo he notado —el color subió a sus mejillas —tengo que volver a entrar… hay un joven herido… tal vez puedas ayudarlo… obviamente sabes como sanar —toda calidez abandonó sus ojos —esa persona es un hombre —Shizuka se estremeció súbitamente helada —si… vine a curarlo ya que los gitanos me enviaron… dicen que es tiempo de que yo demuestre lo que puedo hacer pero no podré con esto**

— **¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tiene? —avía un filo en su voz, una nota de sugestión. Ahora su cuerpo entero se estaba ruborizando.**

 **Se enfadó consigo misma por los nervios que revoloteaban en su estómago, estaba intentando afianzarse como alguien a quien avía que tomar en serio, pero cada vez que la miraba atentamente algo en su interior parecía derretirse. Ella la asustaba a muerte, se avía enfrentado a monstruos pero no avía tenido nunca tanto miedo como en este momento. Esta mujer avía cambiado su vida para siempre.**

 **Estaba de pie tranquila y resuelta, implacable incluso mirándola con posesión en los ojos y con una boca que era tan fascinante, apenas podía apartar la mirada pero sabía que era una de las criaturas vivientes mas peligrosas de la faz de la tierra — bueno es difícil de explicar… al parecer fue mordido por una planta hibrido la cual a inyectado unos parásitos los cuales han contaminado la sangre — después de explicar no esperó respuesta y empezóa caminar de vuelta a la posada muy consiente de que ella paseaba a su lado con la silenciosa zancada de un felino.**

— **pero bueno ya que vamos a ser "compañeros" cuéntame sobre ti — avía un filo de arrogancia en su voz—pues tengo dos hermanas… una de ellas se llama Mai y la otra se llama Nao… — Natsuki caminaba junto a ella sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro —¿Cuánto sabes de sanación? ¿conoces a alguien que sepa? — Natsuki la cogió por el codo y la obligo a parar.**

— **esa planta que me acabas de mencionar ¿te mordió? —ya estaba pasando las manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos, inclinándole la cabeza a un lado y a otro y después sintió el roce de su mente contra la de ella. Fue tan sorprendente, la pura intimidad de su mente fundiéndose con la propia.**

 **No avía nada suave en ella, podía estallar en violencia con veloz eficiencia.**

 **Cuando avía pensado que era una de las criaturas más peligrosas de la tierra no avía entendido del todo la máquina de matar que era y aún así ella no le ocultaba nada, no intentó fingir ser diferente de lo que era y ella vio que podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber aparentado gentileza y dulzura pero le concedía el respeto de mostrarle exactamente con quien y que estaba tratando.**

 **Shizuka inaló agudamente, sus tías le avían dicho que los Cárpatos eran poderosos. Los avían presentado como heroicos, cazadores del no muerto, protectores de humanos y magos por igual.**

 **No estaba preparada para la mente despiadada y cruel del cazador y era mucho más arrogante de lo que nunca avía conocido. No pudo evitar el temblor de conciencia o el pequeño estremecimiento de miedo.**

 **El calor del cuerpo de ella la envolvió calentándola, ahuyentando el frío de la noche cuando avía olvidado que no podía rregular su temperatura como ella. Intentó retirarse cerrando de golpe las barreras de su mente.**

 **Siempre avía sido poderosa, pero avían pasado años desde que avía tenido que utilizar sus avilidades para proteger su mente de alguna otra y estaba lenta y oxidada.**

— **no hay necesidad de ocultarse de mí —dijo Natsuki. No solo su cuerpo se estremeció si no también su mente.**

 **Ella avía detonado un pozo de miedo conectando con algunos viejos recuerdos de alguien cercano a ella que la avía utilizado indebidamente y abusado de su confianza.**

— **no puedo mentirte, ni intento acceder a lo que no me darás libremente… solo busco parásitos y heridas, ese tipo de plantas son mas mortales de lo que imaginas — Shizuka dejó escapar el aliento de algún modo aliviada, ella no avía examinado sus recuerdos de esa joven perdida. No savia de quien era o que era, siempre avía poder en el conocimiento y ella no confiaba en nadie y menos en la mujer que podría hacer volver su cuerpo a la vida cuando avía estado congelada durante tantos años.**

 **No confiaba en nada que ocurriera tan rápido o que caminara en una tierra ancestral de enorme poder.**

— **esas plantas inyectaron veneno a un joven… avía diminutos organismos parasitarios en el veneno y la sangre que las plantas que quemaban como ácido —mientras hablaba se alejaba de ella, una delicada retirada femenina.**

 **Natsuki deseó sonreír. No sonreía con facilidad, no avía sonreído en estos tres largos días pero su reacción por ella cuando estaba intentando mostrarse como una feroz guerrera era tan linda. Linda nunca antes avía entendido esa palabra.**

 **La avía oído miles de veces pero no avía tenido ningún concepto real que achacarle a ese momento.**

 **Su instinto le dijo que ella no apreciaría ser considerada linda cuando creía ser dura así que se guardó para si misma la observación.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Parte 21**

 **Han pasado tres largos días en los que no se nada de Natsuki, mi relación con Nao ha ido mejorando en estos días. Ella es comprensiva con migo y no a dejado de velar por mi en todo momento, no se el por que me he sentido un poco extraña en su compañía, desde que supe que yo era la mujer pre destinada para ella no he dejado de pensar en Natsuki ya que ella fue quien me dijo esas palabras el día en que nos conocimos y ahora que ella se a marchado a salvar a una joven quien posiblemente sea su compañera. he tenido una extraña sensación de vacíoen mi pecho, siento que algo malo le a pasado y no puedo ayudarla.**

 **Nao y yo nos encontramos viendo una película en su habitación —¿Qué ocurre princesa? —Nao me sacó de mis pensamientos —ara… nada cariño solo estaba pensando**

— **y se puede saber ¿en que piensas? —tomo su mano y sonrío —estoy preocupada por Natsuki… no se si estará bien — la cara de Nao se ensombrece levemente y dice —la cachorra se encuentra bien… no tienes por que preocuparte… ella nos acaba de comunicar a mi y a Mai que a encontrado por fin a su compañera… y que ya la a reclamado — me quedé paralizada al oír sus palabras y un dolor punzante surgió en mi corazón, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y sentí como si una furia y celos se apoderaran de mi ser —¿Qué ocurre cariño? —la voz de Nao me sacó de mis aturdidos pensamientos —¿Por qué estas llorando? —sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo al percatarme de que ella limpiaba mis lagrimas —lloro por que Nao no quiere reclamarme —mis palabras salieron de mis labios sin yo poder detenerlas ¿quieres que te reclame ahora? —susurró ella rozando sus labios en mi cuello —ara —me quedé paralizada al sentir como su lengua jugaba con mi pulso, me aferré a su cuello y pegue mi cuerpo al sullo —¿quieres reclamarme? —ella susurró en mi mente —es lo que yo mas deseo, pero tambien quiero que tu seas quien lo desee —bese su megilla y asentí sin saber el por que lo hacía.**

 **Quizás sea por despecho pero tengo que ser de Nao para así dejar de pensar en ella —haslo… quiero ser solo de Nao — después de terminar de decir esas palabras ella clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello y dijo en mi mente — te reclamo como mi compañera —un calor abrazador recorrió todo mi cuerpo y un relámpago iluminó la oscuridad de la habitación cuando empezó ella a acariciar con la llema de sus dedos uno de mis pechos —te pertenezco, te ofrezco mi vida — su ropa desapareció de un parpadeo junto con la mía y empezó a recorrer mis muslos con sus manos — te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo —sus manos siguieron subiendo por mis muslos luego tomó las mías para llevárselas a su cuerpo y posarlas en sus pechos y indicarme que la tocara, me estremecí al sentir como su lengua serraba los pinchazos y me empezaba a besar con deseo —tomo en mi los tullos del mismo modo, tu vida será apreciada en todo momento — sus labios desendieron hacia mis pechos en donde se dedicó a prestarle atenciones a cada uno de ellos, un gemido escapo de mis labios sin poder contenerlo al sentir una de sus manos acariciando mi intimidad — tu vida será colocada sobre la mía siempre —ella empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos con mucho cuidado en mi intimidad sin soltar mi mirada de la sulla —no te detengas —dije aferrándome a su cuerpo —eres mi compañera, unida a mi por toda la eternidad siempre a mmi cuidado — introdujó otro dedo y sus movimientos fueron mucho mas rápidos haciendo que llegara al orgasmo con rapidez —ara… eso fue… increíble —logre decir después de tomar bocanadas de aire —ahora es mi turno —me traté de levantar de la cama cuando ella me detuvo —no es necesario… descansaremos si — beso sus labios y dije —¿acaso Nao no quiere que le aga el amor como ella lo hizo con migo? —negó con la cabeza y colocándome en cima de ella dijo —no es eso… solo quiero que descanses… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer el amor —me acurruque aún más y cerré los ojos quedándome profundamente dormida.**

 **Observe como Shizuru dormía y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios —ahora que eres mía nadie podrá separarnos… tu me perteneces —bese su cabeza y nos cubrí a ambas con las sabanas.**

 **N/A hola a todos… aquí les dejo la conti… ahora que Nao a cumplido las dos primeras faces del ritual me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara Natsuki?... ya vimos parte de los sentimientos de nuestra querida Shizuru… aún falta saber el ¿Cómo reaccionara al ver a Shizuka?... ¿Qué piensan ustedes?... trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto**

 **Saludos y nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Parte 22**

 **Shizuka era mas baja que la mayoría de las mujeres de los Cárpatos, apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho pero su cuerpo era todo curvas femeninas, se consideraba a si misma con algo de sobrepeso, avía captado ese pequeño retazo de información antes de que ella estrechara el flujo a datos específicos. No entendía eso tampoco, era perfecta pero después pensó que ella la abría considerado perfecta fuera cual fuera su aspecto.**

 **¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Si ella avía restaurado su vida, su alma misma, podía sentir autentico amor por sus hermanas, podía sentir autentico honor y una sensación de deber para con su gente, ella avía convertido un mundo gris y vacío en un deslumbrante mundo de maravillas. Para ella era el epitome de la belleza con su clásica estructura ósea y esos relucientes ojos rojos los cuales demostraban poder crepitando en sus profundidades.**

 **Shizuka no era ninguna retraída y tímida doncella si no una preparada guerrera para luchar con ella a cada giro. No sabía que ella avía ganado la batalla, su naturaleza humana la atraería hacia ella, el tirón entre ellas crecería con el tiempo y se aseguraría completamente que estuviera a su lado cuando llegara el momento de obrar su magia sobre su compañera — deja de mirarme así —Shizuka caminó más rápido, le mantuvo el paso fácilmente —no tenía ni idea de que te miraba de una forma en particular.**

 **Avía alegría en la noche al igual que una impresionante belleza, se maravilló de poder sentirla, oírla, verla, ser una con ella. Las pesadas nubes tomaban formas caprichosas llendo a la deriva con el empuje servicial del viento.**

 **El pueblo respiraba, los corazones latían, las risas de los niños retumbaban, ¿Por qué no avía oído esos sonidos antes?, sonidos de vida y amor, padres murmurando, madres llamando, niños riendo. Avía perdido la magia de la vida con el paso de los siglos y ahora aquí estaba inundando sus sentidos.**

 **Los ojos femeninos llamearon hacia ella —lo haces de nuevo — sus ojos rojos brillaban, un deslumbrante rubí y hacia mas profundo el color castaño de su pelo, el color rojizo de sus ojos se convertían en fuego derretido cuando una furia la recorría, avía cierta satisfacción para Natsuki el descubrir ese pequeño dato sobre ella. Quería saberlo todo al instante pero avía aprendido a ser paciente y eso le avía sido útil a lo largo de los 100 años.**

 **El tiempo le rebelaría sus secretos y también cada momento que pasara con ella averiguando las pequeñas cosas, las intimidades de su autentico ser, le proporcionaría alegría, incluso disfrutaba del dolor imparable que traía a su cuerpo. Esto era otra señal de que estaba viva, de que vivía, respiraba y compartía su mundo con ella.**

 **Su alma avía estado tan oscura, tan dañada, avía sido incapaz de sentir emociones. Eso avía mantenido el dolor a ralla, y la culpa y la vergüenza y también la autentica vida —eres un milagro para mí… tal vez sea eso lo que ves en mi mirada… pura maravilla — mantuvo la expresión tranquila sin permitir que su alegría la abrumara pero inyectó esa oscura seducción de terciopelo negro en su voz haciendo que le acariciara la piel y se deslizara profundamente en el interior del cuerpo de ella iluminando con pequeñas chispas eléctricas desde los pechos al canal femenino.**

 **Shizuka se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta abierta de la posada y casi tropieza con ella**


	23. Chapter 23

**Parte 23**

 **Shizuka frunció el seño a Natsuki, sus ojos rojizos de repente recelosos —¿eres una don juan? Toda conversación dulce y almibarada sin ninguna sustancia por que te lo digo en este momento he tenido experiencia con esa clase de mujeres y puedo ver a través de la adulación —estaba mintiendo, mirándole directamente a los ojos y mintiendo como una cosaca, no tenía experiencia con hombres y mujeres y no podía parar de ruborizarse cada vez que le miraba.**

 **La sonrisa comenzó en su mente y se extendió a los labios, verdadera, espontanea, un milagro en si mismo que pudiera sonreír, que tuviera una razón para sonreír. Natsuki quería llevársela a su guarida y guardársela para si misma durante un año o dos aprendiendo cada detalle acerca de ella, el deseo se alzó agudo y doloroso, mantuvo la cara inexpresiva —no creo que nadie alla dicho jamás que hablo dulcemente y que soy almibarosa en todos los años de mi existencia —ella soltó un pequeño bufido indecoroso —quizá no pero apuesto a que te han dicho don juan**

— **soy un cazador Cárpato de gran avilidad pero estoy segura de que tendré la sabiduría necesarias para llegar a ser tu compañera —Shizuka se ahogó y le dio la espalda pisando fuerte al entrar en la posada con los hombros rígidos. Natsuki se movió detrás de ella muy cerca consciente de que cuando entraron los hombres se giraron para mirarla, llamaba la atención con su piel y cabello, el resplandor que muchas mujeres tenían un tipo de cualidad luminosa combinada con un andar fluido y sexi que atraía la mirada. Envió un mensaje haciéndoles saber sin palabras que ella le pertenecía.**

 **Los ojos verdes llevaban la muerte mientras miraba directamente a cada hombre para acentuar la cuestión, ellos apartaron la mirada de ella y dos salieron realmente lo que le dijo que las vibraciones que manaba eran un poco demasiado fuertes.**

 **Iva a tener que aprender a manejar sus nuevas emociones, Natsuki la siguió por las escaleras a uno de los cuartos subiéndolas de dos en dos. Ella se estiró hacia el pomo de la puerta, la mano de Natsuki llegó antes de la suya, insertó su cuerpo mas grande suavemente entre ella y la habitación —yo entraré primero —ya avía escudriñado el cuarto, dos hombres humanos desconocidos y Saeko princesa de su gente. Aún así aunque fuera con su madre no iba a correr ningún riesgo con su seguridad.**

 **Olfateo sangre de vampiro —es mi cuarto —se opuso ella asombrada de cuan suavemente se avía hecho cargo ella. Los ojos verdes le recorrieron la cara — si… lo es y pareces tener un super avidez de visitantes masculinos —no esperó una respuesta sino que abrió la puerta ignorando su pequeño chillido ultrajado.**

 **Saeko avía sido totalmente consciente de su llegada, su mirada se deslizó sobre Natsuki y su cuerpo más grande bloqueo la puerta evitando que Shizuka entrara.**

 **Natsuki evaluó la escena, un hombre retorciéndose de dolor en la cama, un segundo hombre le sostenía los hombros con la esperanza de calmarlo mientras la princesa parecía estar intentando sanar las heridas del hombre de la se apartó para permitir que su compañera entrara —Natsuki —Saeko dio un paso adelante para aferrar su brazo en el saludo tradicional de respeto y honor entre guerreras —me alegro de verte —no mostró la preocupación que debía estar sintiendo por que su hija hubiera viajado personalmente desde las cuevas de hielo para traerle noticias.**

 **Comprendía que las noticias no podían ser buenas o el mensaje hubieran sido enviados a través de la cadena de Cárpatos asta su patria —traigo saludos de Mai así como de Nao… espero que tu y tu mujer estén bien —Saeko asintió —presentí una perturbación antes —Natsuki no cambió la expresión ni apartó la mirada.**

 **Por supuesto que Saeko avía presentido una perturbación, Natsuki avía estado lo bastante cerca de combertirse como para casi aver tomado la vida de su propia compañera, afortunadamente ella tenía un cuchillo y no avía vacilado en utilizarlo, la sangre avía desaparecido de la ropa de Natsuki pero Saeko no se dejaba engañar fácilmente.**

 **Natsuki se giró hacia su compañera —Saeko Kuga es la princesa de la gente de los Cárpatos y también es mi madre —le explico Natsuki antes de volverse hacia su madre —madre esta es mi compañera —insertó una posesión inconfundible en su voz aún mientras descansaba la mano en el hueco de la espalda de Shizuka.**

 **Saeko se inclinó ligeramente por la cintura —encantada de conocer a tu compañera Natsuki pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

— **¿su nombre? —por primera vez Natsuki pareció desorientada —tiene un nombre ¿verdad? —preguntó Saeko claramente divertida.**

 **Natsuki bajó la mirada al brillante estallido de cabello castaño y a esos centelleantes ojos rubís como laba fundida —¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

— **nos has atado juntas y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre —se burló ella intentando ignorar el olor a sangre contaminada y podrida del cuarto —estas absolutamente loca ¿sabes?... es Shizuka… Shizuka Fugino ¿y tú? —el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte, sabía que su vida avía cambiado para siempre.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Parte 24**

 **No podía pensar en ello todavía conteniendo la emoción asta que tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que avía sucedido y lo que podía hacer al respecto, la lenta sonrisa de ella casi la derritió en el lugar, una distracción cuando sentía la habitación lejos de ella —Natsuki Kuga**

— **eres cárpato —fue una declaración mirando de una mujer a la otra —ustedes lo son —era difícil conversar cuando estaba tiritando de frio, un poco desorientada y ligeramente enferma —por supuesto —contestó Natsuki.**

 **Shizuka sacudió la cabeza —ya veo —las cejas de Natsuki se alzaron —tu eres la hermana de Shizuru Fujino…eres casi idéntica a ella — su corazón saltó —¿entonces conoces a mi hermana? ¿tienes noticias de ella? —Natsuki asintió, la alegría y esperanza en su cara eran asombrosa —ella es la compañera de una de mis hermanas —Shizuka miro a Saeko —¿has oído noticias sobre mis tías? —Saeko sacudió la cabeza —lo siento no se de que tías hablas… no hay mujeres de sangre humana en los alrededores… la única es Shizuru la compañera de Nao pero ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ellas? —Shizuka abrió la boca y la cerró bruscamente. no podía rebelar mucho sobre su familia… solo ella sabía de donde provenía su linaje, ella no era una simple humana, era algo más que eso. Shizuka movió su mirada a aquel joven que yacía en la cama gimiendo y meciéndose de acá para allá.**

 **Se forzó a mirarlo cuando lo que quería era correr, avía visto a magos jóvenes a los que se les avía inllectado deliberadamente parásitos que pudrían desde adentro a fuera, el olor de la muerte ya rezumbaba por sus poros, se aclaró la garganta —¿has sido capaz de limpiar su sangre de parásitos? — el cuerpo de aquel joven dió una sacudida y se concentró en su cara —has vuelto… duele una barbaridad… ¿Qué quieres decir con parásitos?**

— **la pierna derecha fue bastante fácil — dijo Saeko en voz alta —pero la izquierda me está dando algunos problemas —miró hacia Natsuki utilizando el vínculo telepático común utilizado por la gente de los Cárpatos —no a contestado a mi pregunta —Shizuka se tensó, se comunicaban a travez del vinculo que sus tías utilizaban conella.**

 **Siempre avía pensado que avía una posibilidad de que hubiera inventado a sus tías, que el trauma de su niñez avía producido una ruptura y la hubiera llevado a crear un mundo imaginario para si misma pero no avía forma de que la princesa y Natsuki se pudieran comunicar por esa banda exacta.**

— **no esta aquí para ser interrogada —el tono de Natsuki fue suave pero se movió sutilmente colocando su cuerpo entre Shizuka y la princesa. Un parpadeo de diversión se asomó a los ojos de Saeko y después desaparecio mientras se giraba hacia el hombre que se retorcía en la cama.**

 **Arranco la cabeza de la serpiente antes que pudiera detenerle… los colmillos eran curvados con púas al final… creo que las púas llevaban el veneno y cuando las arranco este se libero permitiendo que el veneno se vertiera en su sistema — dijo aquel otro joven. Shizuka miró a Natsuki y utilizo su vínculo mental privado —parece un poco grosero estar discutiendo sobre mí cuando estoy aquí mismo pero gracias por defenderme —la cabeza de Saeko se giró bruscamente, sus verdes ojos brillaban. Shizuka inhaló, no avía hablado telepáticamente con nadie excepto con las tías en años y avía sido descuidada permitiendo que el canal de energía se derramara bastante para advertir a Saeko que estaba hablando con Natsuki.**

 **Molesta consigo misma se mordió el labio fuertemente recordándose permanecer en calma y tranquila, uno podía ocultarse a simple vista si se era lo bastante experta.**

— **no te preocupes podremos hacer que te sientas mejor —aseguró Shizuka evitando mirarle directamente.**

 **Tenía que ir hacia el por lo menos y sostenerle la mano, ese chico era su responsabilidad, se armó de valor y enderezando la espina dorsal trató de dar unos pasos, la visión del hombre retorciéndose de dolor disparaba recuerdos de su niñez.**

 **La sangre sana y viva olía a vida, dulce yfluida, la muerte traía consigo un olor metálico y penetrante, pero la sangre contaminada era putrefacta, podrida un edor ofensivo y nauseabundo.**

 **No conseguía huir del olor aunque aún con todas las artimañas que sus tías le avían enseñado. Izo un movimiento para rodear a Natsuki y acercarse al hombre de la cama pero Natsuki pareció moverse con ella deslizándose casi sin llegar a llamar la atención.**

N/A buenas tardes aquíles dejo el siguiente cap… espero que les guste… y muy pronto subiré el próximo siempre y cuando llegue a 60 rebieuws les daré doble cap… bueno saludos a todos… nos leemos que tengan un buen fin de semana.


	25. Chapter 25

**Si no han leído el capítulo 24 no entenderán este… les recomiendo leerlo… y ya a aparecido otro personaje que también ayudara en la historia….**

 **Pd gracias por sus comentarios… nos leemos**

 **Parte 25**

 **Shizuka no captó como lo hacia pero cuando lo intentó por segunda vez su masa solida continuó bloqueándole el camino —Saeko y yo aremos lo que podamos para curar a aquel joven pero tu tienes que permanecer atrás asta que sepamos con que estamos tratando —Shizuka abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró sin hablar, su voz avía sido baja así que dudaba que los dos chicos hubieran captado lo que avía dicho pero avía un tono allí. Uno de orden absoluta, ella era enormemente fuerte y no sabía que poderes tendría pero presentía el peligro.**

 **Ahora delante de tantos otros no era el momento de ponerla a prueba a ella y a su resolución, significaría oponerse a ella abiertamente y las tías le avían enseñado a no atraer la atención sobre si misma. Las pocas veces que lo avía hecho en el pasado se avía encontrado con resultados desastrosos, dejó escapar el aliento con un pequeño siseo entre dientes, al final quizás se sentiría culpable por utilizar la excusa que se le presentaba pero la sangre de la cama la enfermaba. Permitió que Natsuki se saliera con la sulla.**

 **Natsuki se guardó la sonrisa para si misma, ella creía estar ocultándole su disgusto pero sus ojos se iluminaban con llamas las cuales salían como dos betas rojizas en sus profundidades, Shizuka no dijo nada y retrocedió como si fuera obediente y dulce.**

 **Se agachó sobre el tobillo mutilado, no avía nada dulce en su mujer. Quizás ocultara su verdadera naturaleza a los demás pero era una pequeña tigresa con garras y colmillos preparada para presentar batalla cuando la situación lo justificara.**

 **Su vida avía pasado del gris a un presente emocionante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la reacción de ella ante su prepotencia le hacía desear encontrar algo más que iciera que sus ojos llamearan hacia ella.**

 **Avía masas de parásitos en el sistema de aquel chico y Natsuki frunció el entrecejo mientras se concentraba en la sangre pesada y lenta. Miró a Saeko —¿has visto alguna vez algo como esto antes?**

— **no de esta extensión… he llamado a Grégory… es nuestro mallor sanador y la única oportunidad de supervivencia de este hombre —Saeko miró a Shizuka incluyéndola deliberadamente en la conversación—lo siento… se que este joven es tu responsabilidad —el estomago de Shizuka se hizo un nudo, se presionó una mano contra el. Era culpa sulla por que no fue capaz de curarlo al instante y avía dudado de ella misma y lo expuso a aquel peligro —¿puedes salvarle?** **—no fue el que Saeko y Natsuki se intercambiaran una mirada, que ambas estuvieran inclinadas sobre el tobillo de aquel chico examinando la herida sino que sintió que algo pasaba entre ellos, no fueron palabras ni siquiera por un vinculo telepático privado por que Natsuki mantenía su mente abierta a ella.**

 **Un vapor se vertió por la ventana abierta, una corriente constante de niebla blanca que llenó el cuarto. Inmediatamente el aire quedo electrificado, Shizuka sintió erizarse el pelo de la nuca, retrocedió alejándose de la ventana hacia la puerta, no debería de aberse preocupado, Natsuki estaba allí inmediatamente insertando su cuerpo entre ella y la niebla y por una vez no se ofendió. No quería tener nada que ver con quien quiera que estuviera entrando por la ventana abierta.**

 **La energía era algo que un mago aprendía a manipular desde el nacimiento, ella avía visto a muchos jóvenes magos trabajar utilizándola en cualquier cosa que estuviera disponible Para tareas sencillas o complejas, en tantos años de observar estudios y experimentos raramente avía sentido la cantidad de pura energía que se vertió en el cuarto, y nunca avía visto al poder buscando otro poder como un imán y rodeando a una persona como ahora.**

 **El vapor continuó amontonándose asta tomar la forma de un hombre grande y transparente pero la energía corrió hacia la princesa buscándola, bañándola en grandes ondas proporcionándole un poder inaudito. Natsuki y los dos jobenes no parecieron advertir nada en absoluto quizá era que solo ella siempre avía sido sensible a la presencia de la energía por que de niña avía sido la advertencia de que estaba apunto de ser arrastrada fuera de su cámara y su carne ser rasgada y su sangre ser consumida.**

 **Se estremeció sintiendo nauseas,apretándose una mano contra el estomago revuelto se alejó d la princesa y del hombre que brillaba tenuemente. La piel se le erizó, las muñecas le ardieron, sentía la sensación de arañas arrastrándose sobre su piel.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Parte 26**

 **Shizuka se las sacudió tropezando contra la pared. La temperatura en el cuarto avía caído significativamente y no podía dejar de tiritar de frío, el extraño se dio la vuelta para mirarla con penetrantes ojos acerados—tu eres una buscadora de dragones —dijo en voz alta —la sangre corre fuerte en ella —la bilis subió, se ahogó apenas capaz de inhalar suficiente aire, las paredes del cuarto ondularon curvándose, tomando la forma de túneles gruesos y azules alrededor de ella —Grégori no tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Saeko.**

 **El temor se convirtió en un monstruo floreciendo, creciendo, construyéndose dentro de ella hasta que apenas pudo ver correctamente. El suelo se movió bajo sus pies, tanto poder, el olor a sangre podrida era tan fuerte, el hombre en la cama estaba ahora más allá de los chillidos gimiendo continuamente.**

 **Grégori asintió pero esos ojos plateados continuaron fijos en Shizuka destrozando sus salvaguardas, sus escudos cuidadosamente erigidos viendo directamente a través de ella hasta rebelar cada uno de sus secretos —tienes mucho poder corriendo por tus venas —su cuerpo se sobresaltó, su mente saltó por la invasión. Esos ojos luminosos y penetrantes. Avía visto ojos de ese color solo en otra persona, el miedo la sacudió, por un momento la cara ondeo y se encontró mirando fijamente a una cara diferente, una demasiado familiar en sus pesadillas.**

 **Jadeando se dió la vuelta buscando una salida pero las paredes frías de hielo eran demasiado gruesas para ser penetradas. Estaba atrapada, la muñeca le latió y quemó —Shizuka ¿Qué pasa? —Natsuki dio un paso hacia ella —mantente fuera de mi cabeza —no solo rechazó el contacto sinó que la expulsó de su mente alzando una barrera con fuerza y rapidez, reuniendo la energía que la rodeaba en el cuarto como una capa protectora, alzó las manos, un gesto automático de protección llamando rápidamente a la marca del dragón —dragón de luz que tienes un escudo de oro levántate ahora surge aguanta, protege utilizando el profundo conocimiento interior destinado a proteger y aplacar el pecado, no permitas que los demonios del pasado sigan cosechando, acaba con ellos rápidamente —el trueno rugió sacudiendo el cuarto, una enorme bestia de luz y llamas anaranjadas surgió cubriendo con sus alas de pura energía a Shizuka —¡cuidado! —Natsuki gritó la advertencia colocando su cuerpo delante de Saeko, Grégori ya estaba en movimiento lanzándose a través de la habitación para cubrir a la princesa, una llamarada de fuego surgió de las fauces de aquel dragón estallando en brillantes coetes, llamas calentando y elevándose en una gran bola de fuego la cual se dirigió hacia ellas, las mujeres y hombres levantaron los brazos para protegerse los ojos, la bola de energía golpeo a los Cárpatos con la fuerza de un tren de mercancías empujándolos como si no fueran mas que restos flotantes sobre la superficie de una roca, Natsuki y Grégori recibieron lo peor del impacto de la energía, ambos absorbiendo envés de luchar contra él intentando proteger a la princesa en la medida de lo posible.**

 **Incluso mientras Natsuki era lanzada hacia atrás ya cambiaba en el aire saltando para cubrir a su compañera si Grégori se tomaba el ataque a la princesa como una amenaza mortal, se estrello contra Shizuka duramente, el poder se adhería a ella en cuerdas iluminando el cuarto mientras destellaba a través del aire, la condujo hacia atrás derribándola, cubriéndola con su cuerpo más grande. Ella trató de rodar pero la agarró de las muñecas evitando que utilizara las manos para controlar al dragón. Sujetándoselas sobre la cabeza y atrapándola contra el suelo —Shizuka mírame —se quedó absolutamente inmóvil bajo Natsuki con los ojos desenfocados.**

 **Su cuerpo estaba frio como el hielo de un modo alarmante. Natsuki no vaciló, empujó su mente al interior de la de ella siguiéndola a lo largo de la senda de sus recuerdos, el edor a sangre podrida era fuerte. El olor se mesclaba con la descomposición de carne podrida, entonces olló los chillidos, gemidos, el grito continuo de alguien en agonía no solo física sinó una atormentada agonía mental.**

 **Natsuki se aventuró por el pasillo helado, este se abrió a una cámara grande, en lo largo el techo era alto y las columnas se alargaban desde el suelo al techo, salpicaduras rojas colgaban através del azul y rociaban a través de la pared izquierda donde un hombre estaba encadenado al suelo, estaba desnudo convulsionándose, sus ojos brillaban con locura mientras diminutos parásitos blancos se alimentaban de su carne.**

 **Natsuki lo reconoció como uno de sus enemigos más amargos, Riushi el nieto de Takeshi, el más viejo y más poderoso de todos los magos, encadenada junto a Riushi estaba lo que quedaba de una mujer que yacía inmóvil, su cara era una máscara de rígido horror con la boca abierta como si hubiera muerto gritando.**

 **Los parásitos se alimentaban de ella mientras Riushi trataba desesperadamente de apartarlos del cuerpo, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas de golpear el hielo. Levantó los ojos bruscamente y Natsuki siguió su mirada atormentada hasta una niña castaña con ojos rubí acurrucada en el rincón con el puño metido en la boca para evitar chillar. No era buena juzgando las edades de los niños pero para ella la pequeña no parecía tener mas de 11 años, los ojos de la niña estaban fijos en la cara de la mujer y sollozaba suavemente —no… no —todo en Natsuki se inmovilizó, la rabia comenzó profundamente en su interior y se abrió paso hasta la superficie. Deseó agarrar a esa niña y llevarla rápidamente a la seguridad pero todo lo que podía hacer era salvar a la mujer a la que sujetaba en el tiempo real.**

 **Cogió la cara de Shizuka firmemente. Ninguna niña debería haber sido jamás expuesta a tal cosa —mi alma vuelve a mí —le susurró la orden enterrando una fuerte compulsión junto con la orden misma —estás a salvo Shizuka… soy tu compañera y siempre te protegeré hasta mi ultimo aliento —la mirada nublada casi opaca se trasladó a su cara —si míramé… céntrate en mí… déjame conducirte de vuelta —en la cueva de hielo de sus recuerdos no esperó a que la niña le respondiera. Con ternura exquisita la levantó cubriéndole los ojos enterrándole la carita contra su pecho, apasiguandola con su voz mientras daban la espalda a esa escena orrible y salían.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Parte 27**

 **Las largas pestañas de Shizuka revolotearon, los salvajes ojos rojizos se oscurecieron cuando le miraron, respiró, Natsuki la soltó tirando de ella hasta sentarla, ella miró alrededor, la alarma arrastrándose hasta su expresión** **—¿herí a alguien? —agachó la cabeza negándose a sostener su mirada —nadie resultó herido —mantuvo la voz baja y suave tranquilizadora incluso mientras le aferraba el mentón con dedos firmes y la forzaba a mantener contacto ocular —nadie aquí te aría daño jamás —el corazón de ella latía demasiado rápido, le colocó la palma sobre el seno enviando calor al frió glacial de su cuerpo y ralentizando el corazón para igualar el latido constante del suyo propio. Ella luchó por llevar aire a sus pulmones y Natsuki inclinó la oscura cabeza de forma que sus alientos se mezclaran hasta que el de ella bajó un ritmo más relajado y sin esfuerzo.**

 **Le miraba fijamente y Natsuki tuvo la impresión de lagrimas pero ninguna se formó en los ojos de ella —bloquearé el olor para ti, Grégori no la mires directamente, hay algo en tus ojos que le provoca recuerdos de la niñez… deberías a verme dicho que te molestaban, como tu compañera es mi deber protegerte de tales cosas. —Soy una chica grande totalmente adulta —le avía sentido entonces en sus recuerdos llevando en brazos a la niña que ella avía sido fuera de la cueva de hielo. Avía sentido su consuelo y ahora incluso con el lavio inferior temblando ligeramente de miedo no se alejó de su tacto. Natsuki se inclinó ligeramente y muy suavemente le acarició la boca con la sulla, sostuvo su mirada durante un largo momento, su mente moviéndose en la de ella cerciorándose de que el mundo de pesadillas de su niñez avía retrocedido bastante para permitirle alguna paz —¿estas bien Shizuka? —preguntó Saeko, su voz Hera tan amable como la de Natsuki decidió Shizuka.**

 **Debía de pensar que estaba apunto de derrumbarse y quizá lo estaba pero Natsuki avía bloqueado el olor de la sangre y carne podrida remplazándolo con el aroma fresco del bosque, podía incluso sentir una brisa leve en su cara.**

 **Aparte de la humillación total estaba bien, intentó evitar mirar al sanador pero sabía que como la proverbial polilla sería incapaz de contenerse.**

 **Shizuka tomó la mano extendida de Natsuki y le permitió ponerla de pie —estoy bien gracias, espero que nadie haya resultado herido. —Si estuviera herida me conseguiría un nuevo segundo al mando —Saeko le sonrió —no permitas que te intimide, practica esa mirada todas las noches junto al lago —antes de poder evitarlo su mirada viajó hasta Grégori, sus ojos plateados la mareaban pero se forzó a mirarlo —no me siento intimidada pero lo lamento, no pretendía herir a nadie. —Nadie resultó herido hermanita —dijo Grégori manteniendo su mirada sobre el joven —si vamos a ayudar a tu amigo tenemos que apresurarnos —el corazón de Shizuka saltó. Avía olvidado del todo a los dos jóvenes quienes avían sido ttestigos de su extraña conducta así como de sus habilidades para utilizar a un dragón. No debería averse preocupado, no parecían estar prestando atención, una de las tres mujeres Cárpato avía bloqueado sus sentidos y les avía proporcionado recuerdos falsos de lo que avía sucedido.**

 **Estaba muy avergonzada de su conducta delante de estas personas. No avía cuidado de las personas que ella consideraba amigos, cuadrando los hombros dioun paso hacia la cama, la presencia de los parásitos avía abierto las esglusas de sus recuerdos que eran de la niñez, ninguno de los cuales eran agradables — protege la puerta —ordenó Natsuki poniendo una vez más su masa solida entre ella y la cama —no deseamos que la posadera ni su marido entren en el cuarto… es demasiado peligroso —intentó de no parecer aliviada asintiendo con la cabeza y retrocediendo para permitirles espacio.**

 **Apoyo una cadera contra la puerta y observó al sanador trabajar. Nunca antes avía presenciado como un maestro sanador llevaba a cabo sus artes y quedó fascinada por la absoluta concentración y la eficiencia que demostraba. Los gitanos impartían curaciones pero no era como aquella fascinante curación que solo un cárpato sanador podía realizar.** **  
**

Grégori se despojó de su cuerpo sin vacilación dejando solo pura energía curativa a su estela, Saeko encendió velas y las fragancias aromáticas llenaron el aire ayudando en el proceso curativo. Grégori abandonó su propio cuerpo y entró en el del joven trabajando para expulsar las ordas de parásitos que se multiplicaban rápidamente para consumir el cuerpo del joven, era asombroso observar como la energía aparentemente interminable de Grégori era absorbida drenándolo de toda fuerza aún con las otras dos mujeres Cárpatos trabajando con él. Su cara se volvió gris, se tambaleaba por la fatiga y el tiempo pasaba con infinita lentitud.

Fuera de la ventana la nieve empezó a caer, primero unos pocos copos y luego a un ritmo mucho más constante. La posada quedó en silencio cuando los patrones se acostaron, el chico cambiaba de posición a menudo pero siguió sosteniendo los hombros de su hermano y hablándole en tono tranquilizador. El joven dejó de gemir después de una hora y ya para la segunda hora después descansaba mucho más cómodamente, Grégori regresó a su propio cuerpo tambaleándose, sentándose en el suelo bruscamente pálido y demacrado, sacudió la cabeza **—los parásitos se multiplican tan rápidamente como los destrullo, no estoy seguro de si podré reducir su numero lo bastante rápido para deshacerse finalmente de ellos —Saeko se desgarró casualmente la muñeca con los dientes y extendió el brazo. La mirada de Shizuka se vio inmediatamente atraída a la boca de Grégori mientras esta se posaba sobre la herida, el estómago se le hizo un nudo, el trueno resonó en sus oídos —trabajare con tigo —se ofreció Natsuki —yo también —agregó la princesa —¡no! —tanto Natsuki como Grégori reaccionaron violentamente —no puedes Saeko —dijo Grégori —no podemos correr riesgos de que la sangre contaminada se acerque a ti… los parásitos presienten tu presencia… se reúnen en enjambres en el lado más cercano a ti con la esperanza de contaminarte. —Necesitaremos tu sangre para ayudarnos — agregó Natsuki con un vistazo rápido a Grégori.**

 **Grégori suspiró mientras permitía que Natsuki le pusiera de pie —no es una bebe Natsuki, es una mujer adulta que sabe que la gente de los Cárpatos no puede existir sin ella, si resultara destruida nuestra especie desaparecería… por mucho que queramos creer que otra persona podría tomar tu lugar Saeko. —Tú al igual que nuestros enemigos sabes que no es verdad… no necesariamente —se opuso Saeko —Lisa lleva mi linia de sangre y está embarazada de jemelos, mi mujer está embarazada de mi hijo aunque esta teniendo problemas otra vez y tambien quedas tu Natsuki… —No podemos correr riesgos, Tate, Yamada o Mai pueden tomar fácilmente mi lugar como tu segundo pero no hay ningún otro más apto que pueda desempeñar tu función — avía un vorde afilado en la voz de Grégori.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Parte 28**

 **A Shizuka se le hizo evidente que avían tenido esa discusión muchas veces, encontró la conversación muy interesante y eso la ayudó a alejar de su mente el arañazo irregular en la muñeca de Saeko. Ella avía pasado la lengua sobre la herida pero todavía podía ver las marcas de dientes y débiles manchas de sangre, el estómago le dio bandazos y la vilis subió, su temperatura corporal calló bruscamente —esta mi hermana Chie —la voz de Saeko se avía tranquilizado igualando el filo de la voz de Grégori —quien todavía no se fía de su mente sin su compañera… No pueden correrse riesgos con tigo Saeko—Grégori le lanzó una mirada enfurecida —no me des la lata sobre esto otra vez «mamaíta** » **—** Saeko se ahogó y dio un paso hacia su segundo que casualmente era el compañero de una de sus hijas.

La cara de aquel joven se retorció con repentina malevolencia y se lanzó hacia la princesa gruñendo, la saliva le corría por la barbilla. Su hrmano le agarró los hombros en un esfuerzo por refrenarlo pero el era asombrosamente fuerte para alguien tan mal herido, luchó por liberarse y saltó hacia delante con las manos extendidas ya curvadas como garras hacia los ojos de Saeko, Natsuki ondeo la mano al mismo tiempo que Grégori, Shizuka susurró un echizo protetor ondeando las manos en un complicado patrón. El chico se estrelló contra una barrera invisible, sus dientes repiquetearon, los ojos le giraron en la cabeza, su cráneo chocó una y otra vez contra el escudo que protegía a la princesa. El otro joven Calló a travez de la cama tratando de controlarlo pero su hermano le dio un puñetazo en la cara todavía gruñendo como un animal rabioso, el chico retrocedió y su hermano reasumió los golpes con la cabeza contra la pared invisible para conseguir llegar a la princesa.

Shizuka alcanzó la mente de aquel chico en una tentativa de calmarlo, tocó su mente suavemente tranquilizándolo, inmediatamente una pelota irbiente de parásitos reacciono ante su presencia retorciéndose y destrozando en un frenesí de necesidad venenosa. En un momento estaba en la cabeza del joven y al siguiente avía sido rechazada, un duro empujón de Natsuki la sacó bruscamente del cerebro de aquel chico. Se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Natsuki.

Comenzaba a reconocer su toque, ella no malgastó una mirada, su atención absoluta estaba en el controlar al joven. Shizuka echó un vistazo a Grégori, el sanador realmente avía presionado a Saeko contra la pared pero la concentración en su cara indicaba que estaba con Natsuki conteniendo al chico.

El joven yacía de espalda en la cama con los ojos desenfocados pero su cuerpo tranquilo sin luchar más.

N/A buenas noches /días/ tardes… ¿Cómo están?... disculpen por la demora… los estudios me tienen atareada por eso no he podido actualizar antes… les tengo una buena noticia… muy pronto regresará nuestra querida castaña… me pregunto ¿Cuál será su reacción al ver que su querida Natsuki esta con nada más y nada menos que con su hermana gemela?... lancen sus teorías… nos leemos en el próximo cap… saludos

Por cierto me pueden seguir en mi Facebook… me encuentran como "luci himemilla" 


	29. Chapter 29

Parte 29

Shizuru se encontraba empacando algunas cosas que llevaría a la montaña de los Cárpatos, una mañana mientras Nao y ella se preparaban para descansar Mai ingresó a la habitación y dijo **— chicas antes de irnos a dormir les tengo que anunciar algo… Saeko sama nos ha mandado a llamar ya que hay algo importante que tiene que anunciarnos a todos… además de que Natsuki presentara a su compañera quien resultó ser una buscadora de dragones— me quedé sorprendida ya que mi madre me avía contado que mi gemela a quien no recuerdo muy bien era una buscadora de dragones, que los Fujino teníamos una sangre especial la cual podía ser reclamada por cualquier ser sobrenatural y que nuestro linaje estaba en la extinción producto al mal manejo de la misma —ara Mai chan… eso es imposible… no hay buscadores de dragones aparte de mi y de mi hermana quien falleció en un ataque —me acosté en el pecho de Nao quien me acunó mas cerca a ella —al parecer la compañera de Natsuki si resultó ser una buscadora de dragones —Mai sonrió y dando una reverencia salió de la habitación —valla la cachorra si que es suertuda ya que no imagine que existiera aún su linaje —asentí y aún extrañada serré los ojos quedándome dormida.**

 **Ya en la noche no dejé de pensar en lo que avía dicho Mai, los buscadores de dragones ya prácticamente no existían y el echo de que hubiese uno de ellos con vida sería bueno para los de su especie por que si se juntaban los Cárpatos con uno de nosotros seríamos invencibles, guardé algunas cosas más y cerrando la maleta sentí un enlace en mi mente la cual no avía sido utilizado durante todo este tiempo, un dolor fuerte recorrió todo mi ser y hizo que me derrumbara al suelo —ara ¿Qué es esto? —tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos al percatarme que podía ver a un hombre acostado en una cama y sentía el olor nausiabundo de sangre infectada —¿Quién eres? —la perturbación no se iva y sentí una terrible angustia —¿eres tu Shizuka? —me quedé paralizada mientras el dolor se detenía y podía ser yo misma —que extraño… esa era Shizuka pero ella esta muerta —me levante y limpie el sudor de la frente —¿estas lista para irnos? —la voz de Nao hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y asentí empezando a salir de la casa.**

 **Shizuka dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, Grégori le hizo una seña a Saeko para que saliera y Saeko le lanzó una rápida mirada. Saeko no iva a ir a ninguna parte y eso era evidente en su cara, en sus ojos —empieza a trabajar —ordenó Saeko, Gregori se encogió de hombros y una vez más utilizando pura energía curativa entró en el cuerpo de aquel joven —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su hermano gateando fuera de la cama y rodeando al sanador cárpato hacia Shizuka, Natsuki se deslizó cortando la ruta de aquel chico —tienes sangre por toda la camisa, ¿podrías tomar una ducha?. —tiene razón chico —concordó Shizuka —no es seguro, quema tu ropa, todo lo que llevas hoy —el chico se detuvo mirando a su hermano, abrió la puerta de un tirón y corrió a su cuarto del otro lado del pasillo. Shizuka apoyó una cadera contra la pared y observó como Natsuki se unía a Grégori los dos trabajando frenéticamente, en equipo, para salvar la vida de ese pobre joven, al ver ese trabajo empezó a recordar como ella trabajaba con su pequeña hermana gemela y de manera inconsciente buscó el enlace que las unía, al ver que aún se encontraba ahí de forma inconsciente intercambió lugares con ella por un segundo luego un fuerte dolor de cabeza atrabezó su cráneo y cortó el enlace. Shizuka aún aturdida observó como Natsuki y Gregori trabajaban sin parar pasando así el tiempo, ambos palidecieron asta estar casi grises y finalmente tuvieron que sentarse en la cama junto a el chico. Saeko una vez más se rasgó tranquilamente la muñeca y presionó su ofrenda hacia Natsuki, Shizuka intentó no mirar la brillante sangre roja, intentó no observar a Natsuki sostener el brazo de la princesa, sus dedos aferrando mientras la fuerza vital fluía de Saeko a ella, por más que estuviera hipnotizada y no pudiera apartar la mirada.**

 **Su muñeca ardió, sus pulmones ardieron, se estremeció, su cuerpo estaba frio por más que intentara regular su temperatura corporal, las paredes alrededor de ella se curvaron y tomaron un tinte azulado, tomó aliento intentando sentrarse en la pared por encima de la princesa pero su mirada y su mente volvían continuamente a la visión de la sangre chorreando por el brazo manchando un poco los dedos de Natsuki y goteando asta el suelo, su estomagó se revolvió, desesperada buscó de nuevo el enlace que la conectaba a ella con su hermana y golpeo con fuerza introduciéndose en su mente, un sudor recorrió la cara de Shizuru al sentir una gran desesperación y vio como la cara de un joven cambiaban, sus rasgos juveniles cambiaron transformándose hasta que fue innegablemente guapa con ardientes ojos verdes y cabello negro azulado cayéndole por la frente, los ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en los suyos, el aliento se le atascó en los pulmones, angustia, conciencia, furia impotente, miedo, tanto miedo que el cuarto se llenó de el, las paredes se hincharon, incapaces de contener tanto terror —corre, corre Shizuka/ Shizuru… escóndete —oyó el sollozo en su voz, el orror insoportable. Natsuki se encontró titiritando con frio en una cámara de hielo, encadenada en una pared, los brazos y el pecho ardiendo por las ataduras revestidas con sangre acida de vampiro mientras Tomoe luchaba por tener la posesión de su propia alma, la angustia vivía en sus ojos y el cabello negro azulado estaba surcado de platino — Shizuka/ Shizuru —la voz suave susurró con amor, con temor, con desesperación, —pequeñas corran, el viene y no puedo protegerlas —Natsuki sentía alzarse el terror estrangulándole, giró la cabeza para escudriñar el rincón, la niña era mallor esta vez quizá 14 o 15, estaba acurrucada contra la pared, temblando, le corrían lagrimas por la cara, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que Natsuki podía oírlo por encima de su propio ridmo constante. Pasos arrastrados llegaron desde atrás, Natsuki se giró y vio una criatura orrorosa, parte esqueleto, parte animal viniendo hacia ellos. La piel colgaba en siertos lugares y estaba estirada fuertemente en otros, toda la carne estaba descompuesta y podrida, el miedo se agrandó y el latido del propio corazón de Natsuki comenzó a cambiar martilleando duramente con expectación, sus pulmones ardieron en busca de aire —Natsuki —la voz de Saeko se convirtió en una orden aguda regresándola al presente —paz hija, estas a salvo — añadió la princesa calmando a Shizuka quien al oir la voz de la princesa rompió el enlace con su hermana. Shizuru se avía quedado paralizada y lagrimas empezaron a caer lentamente —¿Qué pasa cariñño? —Nao se acerco de inmediato a ella y la acunó en sus brazos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Parte 30**

 **No… no… N… Natsuki ¿estas segura que Natsuki se encuentra bien? — empujé a Nao y tomé por la chaqueta a Mai con desesperación —por supuesto que si Shizuru… Natsuki se encuentra bien —negué con la cabeza y empecé a desesperarme —¡mientes!... ella se encuentra atrapada en una cueva de hielo… yo la vi —mis lagrimas regresaban y una desesperación se instalo en mi pecho —no te estoy engañando Shizuru ella esta en estos momentos con su compañera… se encuentran en su huarida —me safé del agarre de aquella castaña y negué con la cabeza —quiero hablar con Natsuki —su voz decidida me sorprendió ya que solo una verdadera compañera se desesperaría asi por su ser amado —esta bien yo te enlazare a ella pero tranquilízate.**

 **Natsuki tomó a Shizuka en sus brazos y salieron al fresco de la noche —tranquila cara mía… vamos a que conozcas mi guarida… estoy segura que te gustara —empecé a flotar por los aires y llegue a una cueva la cual se encontraba detrás de una cascada. Shizuka abrió los ojos y se encontró parada así misma en el centro de una cámara muy calurosa profundamente bajo tierra, el agua corría desde las paredes de la cueva hasta una charca onda y humeante, en las paredes unos faroles derramaban luz de belas aromáticas y parpadeantes lanzando sombras Asia las paredes de cristal. Perdió la respiración un momento y giró alrededor, sus dedos curvándose alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo colocado a su altura del cinturón. Se humedeció los labios y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Natsuki —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí exacttamente ?. —antes de que te buelbas loca y me claves el cuchillo que tienes en la mano —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras — no eres una prisionera… deje una senda del camino en tu mente para que puedas encontrar la salida cada vez que sientas necesidad de ello o quieras irte, este es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco, las salvaguardas están colocadas para tu protección, ay una cama en la otra cámara donde puedes descansar.**

 **Shizuka buscó en sus recuerdos y encontró la forma de salir cuidadosamente colocada como si hubiera entrado en la cueva miles de veces y conociera cada cámara y pasillo —tengo una habitación en la posada —no aflojó su agarre del cuchillo —por el momento esta ocupada por barios hombres, pensé que talvez disfrutarías más de este retiro —el oscuro cabello se derramaba a travez de su frente atrallendo su atención a esos ojos verdes, la urgencia de apartar a un lado las hebras sedosas fue tan fuerte que se apartó un paso para evitar extender la mano hacia ella —eso no explica como llegue aquí, ni el por que no me consultaste —Natsuki encogió sus poderosos hombros provocando un intrigante y sexi efecto ondeante bajo su camisa. Shizuka intento no mirarla fijamente —te trage hasta aquí, cambiamos a vapor para poder viajar más rápido sin ser detectados —Shizuka casi se ahogó —yo no cambio —los ojos de Natsuki destellaron, la diversión suavizaba el borde de su boca —cambiaste sin ningún problema, creí que lo hacías todo el tiempo —ella le lanzo su seño más feroz —entonces ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?. —¿tienes amenudo lapsos de memoria? ¿Es algo de lo que debería ser consciente y vigilártelo?. —JA… JA… JA ¿te crees muy graciosa no? Nunca en mi vida e cambiado y menos a vapor —lo avía intentado miles de veces, una y otra vez, asta que finalmente creyó que avía inventado su infancia —sabes como hacerlo, esta ahi en tu mente. —¿esta? —por un momento se olvido que estaba enfadada con ella, no quería remunerar recuerdos profundamente encerrados para averiguarlo, pero si pudiera cambiar ciertamente seria un talento útil. Sus tías eran cambiaformas, avían quedado atrapadas en forma de dragones pero esa no era su forma natural.**

 **Debería de aver sabido que le abrían proporcionado esa habilidad así como el controlar dragones, el sanar —no lo sabía. —bueno desde luego tienes el conocimiento, por supuesto… necesitas ayuda ya que no eres cárpato pero eso es fácil de solucionar, tienes barreras, protecciones, yo las encontré —dijo en un modo totalmente natural pero la estaba mirando atentamente —si asi como lo oyes tienes salvaguardas echas por otros, un toque masculino, dos mujeres, no quieren que recuerdes tu infancia —las dos mujeres tenían que ser sus tías pero el hombre quizás sea su padre, ¿Por qué su padre no quería que recordara su infancia?.**

 **N/A ¡hola!... disculpen por la demora… e estado muy atareada con los exámenes… pero ahora que tengo un tiempo libre me dedicare exclusivamente a esta historia… supongo que todos ya quieren leer el rencuentro de Shizuru con Natsuki… bueno no desesperen que ya falta muy poco… quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por seguir la historia… yo se que puedo tener faltas de ortografía pero estoy intentando mejorar… saben e estado de cumpleaños… también es por eso que no pude actualizar… bueno sin más que decir nos leeremos muy pronto… y gracias por sus rebiews me hacen muy feliz** **bye bye 3**

 **Faceboock: luci himemiya**


	31. Chapter 31

**Parte 31**

 **Shizuka le dio la espalda a Natsuki para que ella no notara su debilidad y lo mucho que le afectaba el no poder recordar todo lo que había vivido con su gemela. a menudo tenía pesadillas pero nunca nadie avía estado cerca para ver los resultados y en los recuerdos nunca avía antes logrado contactarse con ella «no entiendo ¿Por qué no pude contactar con ella antes y ahora si?** » ya nada parecía tener sentido ni siquiera su propia conducta, ahora no podía explicar el Por qué sus tías y alguien más, alguien que ella no sabía que avía estado en su cabeza no querían que recordara su infancia **—no puedo imaginar ¿Por qué querrían borrar mis recuerdos? —murmuro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la visión de la cara devastada de su gemela al contactar con ella —no borrar si no proteger —aclaró Natsuki —los recuerdos todavía están ahí para que los descubras. —¿era real lo que vimos? ¿fue real? —Natsuki alzo una mano y las belas parpadearon, un aroma consolador a lavanda, miel y lilas llenaron la estancia.**

 **Natsuki quería hacer que se sintiera mejor pero uno no mentía a su compañera —tus recuerdos fueron suprimidos pero no alterados, son muy reales. —¿viste entonces el mismo recuerdo que yo? Disparado por la sangre, los parásitos y esos orribles ojos plateados —bajo la cabeza dejando que su respiración saliera apresurada antes de inhalar los aromas de las belas —si, reconocí las marcas que tenía el de las cadenas y tu contactaste con tu hermana haciéndole verme a mí atada, le mostraste tu mallor temor — Shizuka captó sus pensamientos antes de que ella los pudiera censurar, buscó alrededor un lugar para sentarse siendo de forma inmediata aparecer frente a ella un diván bajo con almohadones suaves. No cuestionó ¿Cómo avía llegado allí? Si no que se hundió en él temiendo que sus piernas no la sostuvieran por mucho más tiempo —Natsuki no lo entiendo ¿Cómo pude contactar con ella? Siendome imposible haberlo echo antes. —al parecer tu pensaste en ella en esos momentos y es por eso que pudiste contactarla, ustedes como gemelas tienen un vinculo mucho más poderoso que el que yo tengo con mis hermanas — Natsuki tocó su mente para encontrar un dolor de cabeza palpitando ya que avía notado como ella se llevaba las manos a las sienes y se las frotaba. Natsuki se colocó detrás de ella y alargó sus brazos hasta que la punta de sus dedos le presionaron las sienes, Shizuka se tenso y retiró bruscamente la cabeza mirándola recelosamente sobre el hombro —permíteme —dijo ella suavemente —no hay necesidad de que sufras —contuvo el aliento sin siquiera saber que hacer y eso era raro en ella. Natsuki con su proximidad la mantenía desequilibrada, parecían compartir el mismo aire, la sentía bajo la piel y en cada una de las células de su cuerpo era sumamente consciente de ella.**

— **eliminar tu dolor de cabeza es una pequeñez —y negárselo la hacia sentir pequeña y mezquina, se encogió de hombros —y ¿Cómo son tus hermanas ¿. — hubo un tiempo en el que Nao fue cautiva en un laboratorio, estaban experimentando con ella. —seguramente no es una coincidencia que en algunos de mis recuerdos me vea siendo abrazada por una niña aquien no puedo ver su rostro — mencionó Shizuka de manera inconsciente evocando por un segundo aquel recuerdo que fue roto por la voz de Natsuki —ellos experimentaban con animales pero una vez tuvieron a Nao la encadenaron a la pared usando cadenas cubiertas con sangre de vampiro, la sangre quema como acido sin piedad, es muy doloroso, mantuvieron a Nao drenada de sangre y débil y por medio de un veneno que le inllectaron —Shizuka frunció el seño casi alcanzando otro recuerdo, uno de agujas pero lo dejó deslizarse lejos.**

 **Natsuki presiono las puntas de sus dedos sobre el pulso pulsante en las sienes de Shizuka y las dejó allí infundiendo calor y energía sanadora, pudo sentir la reaccion empática identificatoria con la cautividad de su hermana —ahora esta a salvo y muy feliz —agregó — la logramos rescatar y luego encontró a su compañera y trajo esperanza a nuestra familia con la creencia de que si eso le paso a Nao y pudo encontrar a su compañera en circunstancias traumáticas entonces quizás Mai tambien podrá encontrarla, nos las arreglamos para mantenernos más tiempo del que creíamos posible —su familia portaba dones importantes pero también cargaban un elemento muy peligroso, mientras la oscuridad en los Cárpatos crecía con el paso del tiempo las hermanas de Natsuki avían nacido con la oscuridad ya fuerte en ellas. Fueron consumidas en ella glorificándose en el entrenamiento, la batalla y la caza, y más aún en la adrenalina de la matanza.**

— **¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó Shizuka curiosamente —mis tías decían que el origen del vampiro estaba en las mujeres y hombres de los Cárpatos, es una forma de verlo, en realidad todas las personas que sean Cárpatos son capaces de elegir en entregar sus almas o el vivir. — nosotros deambulamos por mundos inhóspitos únicamente con nuestros recuerdos y tocando las mentes de otros que todavía sienten y ven la belleza de nuestro entorno, es difícil luchar contra la necesidad de emoción, cualquier emoción. —¿entonces Tomoe es un vampiro? —Natsuki se quedó en silencio por un momento, sus manos callendo asta los hombros de ella para liberar la tensión con un masaje —no sabemos lo que es Tomoe, en un momento pensamos que estaba muerto y entonces reaparece salido de ninguna parte, tiene muchas caras y a cometido muchos crímenes contra nuestra gente pero nadie sabe con exactitud Qué esta ocurriendo en el campo enemigo, tu puedes ser nuestra mallor pista, tu y tus recuerdos perdidos. —¿Qué significan mis recuerdos? Todo este tiempo he creído que mi mejor amiga era una demonio, tomo mi sangre, desgarro mi muñeca, mi cuello, mis venas y me trató como si no fuera nada más que comida eso es lo que recuerdo.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Parte 32**

 **Nosotros no conocemos o entendemos la línea de tiempo tal vez hubo un momento en que ambas fuisteis prisioneras. — no tiene sentido que mis tías Allan suprimido mis recuerdos de ella como prisionera ¿Cuál sería el propósito? Y dices que ahí un tejido masculino en la barrera, solo conozco a mi padre y al hermano de Tomoe, pero podría sentir la mancha del mal si alguno de ellos hubieran tejido un echizo oscuro ¿Cuál sería su propósito al dejarme solo recuerdos de ella alimentándose de mí? ¿Por qué querrían que pensara que mi mejor amiga era un monstruo de la peor clase? —Shizuka ocultó la cara entre las manos, Natsuki permaneció detrás, tan quieta como un felino, sus manos continuaban masajeando la tención de sus hombros —tal vez los recuerdos verdaderos son peores que la creencia de que tu amiga fue completamente una desalmada, tú la reconociste. — ¿todavía esta viva?. — creemos que si —¿Cuándo la viste por ultima vez?. — poseyó el cuerpo de una anciana en la posada en la que tienes habitación, uvo una celebración por el cumpleaños de Mai y la compañera de mi madre… —el aliento de Shizuka siseo entre sus dientes y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla —di su nombre, ella tiene un nombre —Natsuki se encogió de hombros imperturbable ante su enfado —luci la compañera de mi madre estaba embarazada, la anciana la atacó con una aguja ponzoñosa y envenenada y la uviera matado si Mai no se hubiera puesto delante de ella para protejerla, afortunadamente ella sobrevivió al ataque —Shizuka dejó escapar un pequeño sonido y le dio la espalda otra vez, el aroma consolador a lavanda y miel no podía combatir las noticias de la traición de su amiga.**

— **Luci estaba embarazada y Tomoe intentó matarla a ella y a su hijo no nato. —eso parece —Shizuka sacudió la cabeza —lo siento tanto, no pensé más allá de lo que me hizo a mí pero debería de haberlo hecho —Natsuki se movió, se deslizo en realidad, una imagen borrosa que ella apenas vio y no sintió hasta que estuvo de pie junto a ella, alzándole el mentón con dedos gentiles —tú no eres responsable de nada de lo que alla echo Tomoe, ella lleva la carga de sus elecciones sobre sus propios hombros —Shizuka se las arreglo para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa —gracias por eso y de mis tías ¿Qué? ¿sabes algo de ellas?. —Shizuka lo siento pero no he oído noticias de que hallan sido vistas con vida, si son verdaderamente tus tías. —tías**

 **Abuelas —corrigió ella —pero siempre las llamé mis tías —Natsuki sonrió —eso pensé, si son tus tías abuelas eso las combierte en las hijas de Kaon, sabemos que tubo trillizos, dos chicas, tus tías y tu abuelo, el cual fue asesinado por el hermano de Tomoe ase algunos años. Nadie ha visto nunca a las chicas ¿Cómo son?. —solo las vi en forma de dragón, estaban débiles y enfermas, Takeshi utilizaba su sangre y las mantenía débiles, les tenía mucho miedo, si una estaba descongelada amenudo mantenía un cuchillo en la garganta de la otra, salvaron mi cordura, susurrándome cuando las cosas se ponían muy feas, distrayéndome cuando me utilizaban para alimentarse. —¿estas segura que eran las hijas de Kaon?. —la historia de amor que me contaron era la de su madre y su autentica compañera, Takeshi la asesino y mantuvo prisionera a Kaon obligándola a tener a sus hijos trillizos, creía que podía ser inmortal bebiendo de la sangre de los Cárpatos. Estoy segura de que las cosas que me contaron son ciertas, almenos dijeron que lo eran —le miró —fuiste capaz de ligarme con las palabras rituales ¿Cómo podrían conocer el ritual de matrimonio cárpato si no fueran las hijas de Kaon?. —el hermano de Kaon Takeda a buscado durante muchos años las noticias de ella, se nos informó de su muerte a manos de Takeshi y a estado esperando saber de sus sobrinas. Estas noticias lo entristecerán. —todavía pueden estar vivas —dijo ella —es posible. —me ayudaron a escapar de la cueva de hielo indicándome el camino y tal vez también ellas pudieron hacerlo, eran muy poderosas Takeshi las mantenía débiles pero eran listas, pueden haber encontrado la forma. eso es lo que he venido a averiguar, voy a buscar evidencias sobre ¿Qué les pasó? Cuando los que me ayudaron en mi crisis me avisaron sobre el joven que esta en mi habitación —Natsuki aspiró bruscamente —las cuevas de hielo son muy peligrosas, los últimos visitantes apenas escaparon con vida, no es un lugar al que debas entrar —ella mantuvo sus ojos en la charca que lamía suavemente el anillo de rocas —¿has estado allá abajo? —no le importaba demasiado lo que Natsuki pensara. Tenía intención de ir a la cueva y averiguar ella misma que avía pasado con sus tías.**

 **No personalmente pero todos los Cárpatos compartían conocimiento, Nao y su compañera se estaban hacercando para cuando tuviesen que ir a darle la noticia a la princesa de que las cuevas de hielo estaban siendo imbadidas por los vampiros y los guerreros de las sombras, ella frunció el seño y levantó la mirada hacia Natsuki con un rápido movimiento de pestañas —¿su compañera? Otra vez no, tiene un nombre, tienes a las mujeres en tan baja estima que no te molestas en aprenderte sus nombres —Natsuki se agacho poniendo sus labios sobre su oreja —creo que estas intentando empezar una pelea con migo por que estas molesta por los recuerdos que estas experimentando, has estado lo suficiente en mi mente como para saber que respeto a las mujeres y daría mi vida por protegerlas —tiró de su larga trenza —tengo que ir a ver a la princesa y obtendré noticias de tus amigos, también necesito alimentarme igual que tú. Quédate aquíy relájate, te traeré algo de comer y beber y podremos resolver esto juntas —la sensación de su aliento tibio contra la oreja, la caricia leve e hipnotizante de sus labios enviaron un escalofrío por su espalda, sus senos hormiguearon, los pezones se tensaron. Apretó los labios en un pequeño chasquido —no quiero nada que tenga que ver con sangre. —me lo imaginé —se irguió y se alejó de ella, deslizándose a travez del suelo de la caverna con ese silencio peculiar que le recordaba a un felino de la jungla al asecho —¿te sientes lo suficientemente comoda como para quedarte sola? ¿o estar bajo tierra te disparará más recuerdos? —ella le lanzó su mirada más señuda —soy una maga y puedo controlar a mi dragón con facilidad —deliberadamente miró alrededor —esto es bastante bonito —lo era y mucho, las paredes estaban veteadas con minerales y cristales, avía velas de todos los tamaños por todos lados, la charca parecía acogedora, el aire olía fresco y calmante, mas allá de la cámara donde estaban podía ver un dormitorio, algo así como una habitación en una casa subterránea.**

 **Estaba claro que Natsuki avía intentado proporcionarle un lugar de descanso tranquilo y seguro —las salvaguardas están en posición, son un patrón nuevo para mantener alejados a nuestros enemigos versados en nuestras costumbres, estarás segura, si me necesitas solo tienes que extenderte hacia mí —dijo natsuki —te oiré. —¿Cómo es posible que nos comuniquemos de esta forma? —pregunto Shizuka con curiosidad —no estamos utilizando la telepatía común a todos los Cárpatos. —creí que esto se establecía con un vinculo de sangre, tomaste mi sangre pero yo la tuya no —era un echo del que ella era mas consciente, la necesidad rujía en sus oídos, atronaba a travez de su corazón abansando vertiginosamente por sus venas y pulsando dolorosamente en su ingle, en una demanda caliente.**


	33. Chapter 33

Parte 33

Natsuki respiró hondo para mantener su cuerpo relajado, su mente calmada cuando su lado primitivo buscaba dominar **—eres mi compañera y nos he vinculado, el resto vendrá cuando sea el momento. —¿y si no? —ella se encogió de hombros —entonces no sobreviviremos a esta vida he iremos a la siguiente para intentarlo de nuevo —Shizuka observo como su gran constitución se esfumaba hasta hacerse transpparente y luego se desvanecía para no ser más que vapor saliendo por el ducto de la cámara, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Se levantó y se estiró intentando relajar sus músculos tensos, no debería de sentirse aliviada de estar aquí, si no enfadada. Natsuki la avía alejado de sus amigos sin su consentimiento, pero para ser honesta no podía respirar en aquella habitación, allí no podía pensar claramente, no era una sanadora lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse de los parásitos de aquel chico, sin su presencia los Cárpatos podrían llamar a más de los sullos y el chico tendría más posibilidades, suspiró sabiendo que borrarían los recuerdos de sus amigos para mantenerlos a salvo pero era la única manera y quizás por eso sus tías avían borrado sus recuerdos o almenos los avían sellado. Se quitó la ropa y la dobló cuidadosamente dejándola encima de una roca plana para luego meterse en la charca de aguas termales llenas de minerales los cuales eran para disminuir la tensión de su cuerpo. El agua envolvió sus muslos alejando el frio de los malos recuerdos, nadó a travez de la piscina tibia y burbujeante consciente del alivio instantáneo del dolor de cabeza y de los terribles nudos de tensión de su cuello, suspirando se recostó y cerró los ojos.**

 **Natsuki rodeo el bosque aleteando perezosamente, avía cambiado a la forma de un búho que era la mejor para viajar rápidamente. Tenía Todavía mucho que hacer, era imperativo hablar con la princesa y entregarle el mensaje por el que sus hermanas viajaban desde muy lejos. Se tomó su tiempo en el aire, disfrutó de la increíble sensación de volar envés de darlo por sentado, por primera vez en cientos de años.**

 **Mientras bajaba en espiral hasta el suelo del bosque donde se produciría el encuentro una voz se escucho en su mente —¿Natsuki me escuchas?. —¿Qué sucede Mai?. —ay alguien que quiere hablar con tigo, espera un momento —la sensación de la nieve callendo suavemente, el bamboleo de los arboles cuando la brisa susurraba entre ellos, hasta el olor del aire frio y vibrante se esfumo de golpe al oir una voz —Ara ara mi Natsuki ¿se encuentra bien? — cambio dejando que sus votas se hundieran en los cristales de hielo y en las capas de vegetación de debajo —Shizuru ¿Dónde estas?. —estoy todavía muy lejos mi Natsuki… puedo hablar con tigo gracias a Mai. —ya veo… dime ¿paso algo? ¿Dónde esta Nao que no cuida de ti como se debe?. —fufufu tranquila Nat… Nao esta aquí con migo… solo que yo quería saber si tu te encontrabas bien. —claro que si… ahora mismo estoy apunto de darle la noticia a la princesa, me encuentro en el punto de reunión. —eso es bueno… estuve muy preocupada por ti, ya que vi como estabas encadenada en una cueva de hielo. —mi compañera compartió de forma inconsciente su gran temor con tigo, yo me encuentro bien no hay de que preocuparse. —me alegro entonces… muy pronto estare por ahí mi Natsuki y espero que me permitas pasear con tigo por los alrededores como en los viejos tiempos. —Shizuru no creo que sea prudente ya que… —bueno ya me tengo que ir Mai esta agotada te veré pronto mi Natsuki. —Shizuru espera… —un gran vacío se instaló en mi ser después de esa extraña conversación.**

 **Su especie pertenecía a la tierra, necesitaban la riqueza del suelo para descansar y rejuvenecerse, sentían un parentesco con las plantas y los arboles altos y majestuosos, los animales y los pájaros eran como hermanos y Natsuki se alegraba de lo que la rodeaba permitiéndose sentirse emocionada por la capacidad de sentir pero en esos momentos el vacío bloqueaba todas sus emociones y no le permitían disfrutar de los distintos sonidos que la noche le regalaba —¿Shizuru ¿Por qué regresaste a mí? — un búho se posó en la rama de un árbol sacándola de sus pensamientos, las alas del búo se sacudieron antes de desplegarse y descender hacia el suelo en picado, en último momento el búo titiló y tomó la forma de su madre —Natsuki estas paseando nerviosamente —dijo Saeko cuando tocó el suelo con una zancada suave —esto no puede ser bueno. —madre traigo noticias y no, no son buenas, mis hermanas te envían saludos y dicen que ya están en camino para que Nao te presente a su compañera oficialmente. —esta bien —Natsuki posó sus ojos en los verdes de su madre.**


	34. Chapter 34

**N/A buenas tardes a todos… bueno antes de que continúen con la lectura de esta historia les quiero dar una breve advertencia… algunos de los capítulos contendrán algo de violencia y de lemon especifico… si son susceptibles aello por favor absténganse a leerlo… ya están cerca Nao y las demás chicas… ¿Qué pasara ahora?... muy pronto lo sabrán…**

 **Parte 34**

— **¿Qué ocurre Natsuki?. —bueno madre… tu sabes que mi compañera a sido prisionera de Tomoe y su hermano por largo tiempo. —claro eso es lo que me dijiste. — bueno lo que quiero decir es que cuando mi abuelo reinaba éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos unos amigos quienes eran los Marguerite y su hija era Tomoe, nosotros éramos muy unidos, nos protegíamos unos a otros, un día como siempre nos sentamos junto con ellos a hablar de las costumbres cárpato y sobre otras cosas las cuales entre ellas era… —Saeko asintió y permaneció callada esperando a que su hija fuera directamente al grano y no diera tantos rodeos — que uno de nosotros subiéramos al poder, pero luego pensamos que era totalmente absurdo ya que ni mis hermanas ni yo queríamos responsabilidades así que lo descartamos, pero Takeshi decidió seguir con aquello, así que mis hermanas y yo decidimos alejarnos lo cual trajo una gran disputa sobre aquello, Taqueshi una mañana nos dijo que el sabía como podíamos hacer para que cualquier chica ya sea cárpato o humana se rindiera a nuestros pies, que nosotros podríamos hacer que la chica que nos gustara se convirtiera en nuestra compañera pre destinada y que nuestra verdadera compañera se desbinculara de nosotros —Saeko conocía parte de la historia pero no detuvo a Natsuki sabiendo que ella necesitaba volverla a contar y recordar los mínimos detalles que necesitaban ser dichos, pero mas importante aún entregar sus noticias de la única forma que podía —nosotras creímos que Takeshi estaba loco así que decidimos no hacerle caso pero la polémica explotó entre nuestra gente y queríamos que nuestras mujeres estuvieran protegidas, cuando su comportamiento se tornó cada vez más imprevisible muchos de los ansianos empezaron a molestarse y mi abuelo trató arduamente de mantener la paz, nosotras no podíamos detener a los que se unieron a él, hubo una gran lucha a la cual nosotras nos unimos —el pensamiento estuvo allí aunque Natsuki no lo dijo, recordaba momento a momento aún ahora cientos de años después, como si fuera Aller — una de nuestras mujeres se quedó sin protección y mientras nosotras luchábamos Takeshi utilizó a Tomoe para secuestrarla. —te refieres a Luci ¿verdad?. — así es, Takeshi utilizo el truco sobre ella y hizo que Luci fuera su compañera por un buen tiempo, pero un día Luci se reencontró con su verdadero compañero y sufrió demasiado ya que su alma le pedía estar con su otra mitad, Takeshi se enteró de ello y la llevó al combento en el cual se encuentran los más antiguos, los que aún no encuentran a su otra mitad y ahí la forzó a quererlo, y terminó por matar a su verdadero compañero logrando así confundir más a la pobre Luci quien se terminó suicidando —Saeko tensó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, solamente esperó. Natsuki se frotó el puente de la nariz y sostuvo la mirada de Saeko — Takeshi era retorcido y mi abuelo lo sabía, Takeshi quería a Luci aún sin ser su compañera. — a veces tanto poder corriendo por nuestras venas llega a corromper como en cualquier otra familia —Natsuki asintió —nosotras al enterarnos que Luci fue asesinada intentamos encontrar el cuerpo para lograr traerla del mundo de las sombras pero no lo conseguimos —Natsuki suspiró —luego mis hermanas y yo decidimos alejarnos y fue así como fuimos a Japón, cuando estuvimos ahí Nao escucho a alguien pidiendo ausilio así que fue en su búsqueda pero todo resultó ser una trampa, Takeshi experimentó con ella y luego quiso asesinarla cuando ella fue más lista y se escapó de aquel lugar, cuando salió de ahí olvido todo lo relacionado a ese lugar —Saeko caminó nerviosamente unos pasos y luego regreso Asia donde estaba Natsuki —me dispongo a llamar a nuestros cazadores —Natsuki alcanzo a Shizuka y la encontró flotando tranquilamente en la cámara de la charca, asintió —creo que no tenemos otra opción. —guerreros presentaos para formar el consejo —Saeko envió la llamada inmediatamente.**

 **Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y corrieron dos pasos saltando al aire cambiando a búhos apresurándose a travez de las nubes cargadas de nieve hasta llegar a la caverna ancestral del consejo.**

— **ara Nao ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la hermosa castaña quien se encontraba montando un hermoso dragón de color rojizo —la llamada fue dada… Natsuki ya esta reuniendo a todos los guerreros para hacer la reunión ante el consejo— el dragón respondió con tranquilidad mientras un dragón azul iba al costado derecho de Shizuru —Natsuki dice que nos demos prisa —asintieron y volaron aún más rápido con un solo objetivo ayudar a su hermana y por otro lado Shizuru quería volver a ver a su peli azul, ella sabia que Natsuki a pesar de tener a su compañera seguía deseándola igual que ella.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Parte 35**

— **ya veo la caverna ancestral, ya estamos por llegar Shizuru… por favor sostente bien que iré un poco mas rápido —asentí y cerrando mis ojos sentí como Nao aumentaba la velocidad. Las dos aves depredadoras plegaron las alas y volaron a través de la entrada entrando veloces por el corredor hasta la cámara del consejo. Hacia siglos que Natsuki no estaba en la caverna, pero todavía le producía la misma sensación que en los viejos tiempos, orgullo, honor, y camaradería —Nao y las demás están en la entrada princesa —la voz de Natsuki salió algo nerviosa ya que el encuentro con Shizuru era inevitable, ella sabía que tenía ahora a su compañera pero no podía evitar fijarse en aquella castaña quien era la compañera de su hermana —tendré que terminar con la reunión cuando antes y regresar con Shizuka, solo con su compañía podre sacarla de mi mente —se dijo a si misma y asintiendo espero al lado de la princesa al arribo de sus hermanas y de aquella mujer que la confundía de sobremanera.**

 **La cámara sagrada del consejo era grande y redondeada con una estrecha chimenea natural en el centro, en las paredes estaba escrito en el lenguaje antiguo el código del guerrero por el cual avía vivido a través de los siglos, honor, piedad, integridad, lealtad, determinación mortal, su código su forma de vida. Las paredes de la caverna era de un profundo azul media noche, casi como el cielo mas oscuro, creciendo desde el suelo en un semi circulo estalagmitas grandes y altas, casi tocando el techo en el que crecían estalactitas en espirales descendentes, cada una brillando a causa de los depósitos de destellantes minerales coloreados, surgían de las paredes y cubrían el suelo formando prismas gigantes, cristales de formas geométricas variadas. El interior maldecía a los Cárpatos con calor producto de las cámaras de magma que avía de bajo forzándolos a regular su temperatura. En un tiempo la caverna avía estado inundada de agua termal rica en minerales, dejando atrás los depósitos hasta que se formaron cristales grandes y brillantes, los cristales ayudaban a los guerreros a sentrarse claramente en la batalla venidera, en las estrategias y en la resolución de problemas, asi como en el entrenamiento diario y riguroso que todos los Cárpatos avían jurado seguir. La primera cámara se abría a una segunda mucho mas pequeña, anecsada completamente y rodeada por rocas de laba, vapor purificante se rizaba llamándolos desde el interior de la segunda cámara.**

 **La caverna estaba atestada de muchas mujeres solteras, oscuras y altas con sus ojos fríos y distantes, con sus nuevas emociones Nao sintió deseo de desesperación por ellas, guerreras sin esperanza viviendo solamente por onor, batallando no solo con el vampiro si no peor aún con su llamada. Respiró hondo y dejó que obrara en ella la magia de la caverna. Nao tomando de la mano y susurrándole a su compañera camino hasta detenerse en el centro de la gruta cristalina, en el lugar en el que avían estado tantas guerreras antes que ella —es difícil enfrentar a mis hermanas por primera vez con la vergüenza pendiendo sobre el nombre de nuestra familia — la voz de Natsuki le sacó de sus pensamientos, extrañada Saeko la miró con desesperación —Natsuki es un poco arrogante sentir vergüenza por cosas que pasaron hace tiempo como si fueras la única que a cometido errores alguna vez —la voz de Nao resonó por todo el lugar y soltando un suspiro Saeko dijo — tus hermanas y tu habéis probado vuestra lealtad una y otra vez, Mai salvó mi vida y luego la de Nao, ¿debo de agachar la cabeza de vergüenza por todo los errores de juicio que cometí a lo largo de los siglos?, si lo hiciera nunca vería a el cielo otra vez —Natsuki se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa breve y sin humor atravesaba su rostro al ver a aquella castaña —ara ara… ¿acaso Natsuki no esta feliz de verme? —su voz resonó como una suave caricia para la peli azul quien tubo que parpadear y negar con la cabeza —siempre es un placer verte Shizuru… espero que Nao te trate bien. —siempre lo ago. Cachorra… y apropósito ¿Dónde esta tu compañera?. —ella no vendrá el día de hoy ya que está indispuesta. —espero que me la presentes pronto y pueda entablar una amistad con ella — Natsuki asintió —por supuesto que si Shizuru… no hay nada más que desee es que Shizuka y tu se lleven bien — Shizuru le lanzó una sonrisita coqueta y guiñándole el ojo —sabes lo único que quiero es llevarme bien con tigo —Natsuki negó con la cabeza —tu y yo siempre vamos a estar unidas ya que tienes un vinculo con Nao pero después a otra cosa me temo que no, cuando caminaba por las calles intentando encontrar el amanecer pensé que lo mejor que me avía pasado era el averte conocido pero no me sentía con la confianza de acercarme a ti y de no querer hacerte mía… quería arrebatarte de Nao hasta que me topé con Shizuka y me dí cuenta de que la compañera para mí si existía. —eso es la forma de actuar de nuestra gente cachorra —la voz de Nao rompió el momento logrando hacer que tanto Shizuru como Natsuki salgan de la burbuja en la que se avían introducido.**

N/A hola a todas ustedes… quiero agradecerles por sus rebiews… el saber que les llama la atención mi historia me pone muy feliz… ¡por fin se encontraron nuestra parejita!... aunque Natsuki está un poco fría con Shizuru… pero nuestra castaña no se dará por vencida… ¿Qué es lo que ara?... muy pronto lo descubriremos… asta la próxima


	36. Chapter 36

**Parte 36**

 **Nao palmeando el hombro de Natsuki —querida hermana somos personas defectuosas, hasta el ultimo de nosotros, pecamos y nuestras mujeres nos redimen —Natsuki le respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa irónica —es la verdad… háblanos de tu compañera, ¿de donde viene?, ¿corre fuertemente en ella la sangre de los buscadores del dragón? —los blancos dientes de Natsuki aparecieron en una sonrisa verdadera que llegó hasta sus ojos —es una mujer increíble, no puedo ni empezar a describir la forma en que me siento, apenas la conozco pero quiero pasar con ella cada momento, simplemente apareció de no se donde en el momento perfecto y salvo mi vida, mi cordura y mi alma… miro alrededor y no se como sobreviví sin ella todos estos siglos, para mí el mundo esta vivo de nuevo, avía olvidado la belleza de la naturaleza, avía olvidado en verdad como era amar realmente a mis hermanas— un gruñido retumbo por todo el lugar —¿Qué te ocurre cariño? —Nao tomó la mano de Shizuru a quien sus ojos se avían puesto mas rojos si se podía, Saeko dejó escapar el aliento —otra niña con sangre de los buscadores de dragones como tu querida Shizuru y en cuando a la alegría de las compañeras ya hace años que tengo a mi compañera en mi vida y todavía en cada alzamiento me encuentro nuevamente abrumada por todo lo que me dio. Shizuru se zafo del agarre de Nao y dijo —quiero conocer a tu compañera Natsuki —Natsuki se aclaro la garganta con sorpresa al ver aquellos ojos rubí con llamas en su profundidad —no estoy segura de que mi compañera se encuentre bien como para que la conozcan en estos momentos pero cuando se pueda ten por seguro que lo ara Shizuru, para nuestras compañeras no existe otra razón para estar con nosotros mas que la forma en que somos capaces de vincularlas, ellas son la luz para nuestra oscuridad, mientras más oscura sea nuestra alma ellas son mas fuertes. —Natsuki guarda bien a tu compañera, es un tesoro muy valioso —Natsuki repasó las palabras de Saeko en su mente, para sus mujeres no avía razón para aceptar más que las palabras vinculantes que unían sus almas, Con Shizuka siendo optimista su agarre era débil, necesitaba tiempo para establecer su vínculo, para formar una especie de confianza aunque sentía verdaderamente que ella debía seguir su liderazgo sin cuestionarla —¿quiere decir que ya completaste el ritual cachorra ?. —no Nao aún no completo las dos últimas faces y ustedes ¿ya completaron la última face?. —No cachorra, pero muy pronto completare la última face con mi hermosa castaña —miró a su alrededor sintiendo fluir la influencia sutil, el enfoque de los cristales, la energía de las cavernas con el magma fluyendo mucho más abajo y arriba a miles de pies la nieve creciente. Natsuki extendió los brazos tratando de despejar de su mente el alivio que le avía dado el saber que Shizuru no le pertenecía por completo a Nao —este lugar de poder, avía olvidado la belleza de esta caverna, y la claridad que uno siente cuando uno esta en ella —Saeko asintió —no ay otro lugar como este en la tierra, hielo y fuego encontrándose como uno, control y pasión, la tierra siempre contiene las respuestas para nuestra especie —miró alrededor, al asombroso despliegue de la naturaleza —espero con octimismo que esta noche nos encontremos más cerca de encontrar respuestas.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Parte 37**

— **mientras Saeko hablaba los hermanos Daratrazanof llegaron. los cuatro, altos, de aspecto imponente, oscuros cabellos negros recogidos hacia atrás con tiras de cuero, las caras cortadas con el mismo molde clásico, anchos hombros, amplios pechos, caderas estrechas, la postura fuerte de un guerrero y movimientos gráciles y fluídos, Takeda, el hermano más joven, tan experimentado en batalla como el mayor, inteligente, astuto, capaz de hacer lo imposible, tenía los ojos oscuros de la raza de los Cárpatos y la mueca sebera que viene después de saber demasiado de la muerte, junto a el estaban Lucian y Gabriel, los gemelos legendarios que avían cazado y luchado por los Cárpatos. Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa al estrechar el brazo con Natsuki, Lucian y Takeda permanecieron inexpresivos aunque sus ojos tuvieron genuino calor cuando saludaron a su princesa.**

 **La menuda mujer bajo el brazo de Lucian era su compañera Jacson, la cara de duendecillo, el cabello corto de color rubio platino, agudos ojos oscuros, avía sido policía, tal vez aún lo era pero ahora cazaba al vampiro junto a su compañero. Natsuki discrepaba violentamente con la idea moderna de que sus compañeras, aún las entrenadas y con habilidades para la lucha debían exponerse al peligro, pero Jacson no era su mujer. Ella pertenecía a Lucian, su guerrero más legendario y aún así él le permitía luchar a su lado.**

 **Quizás fuera sutil arrogancia por parte del guerrero, confianza en que podía proteger a su compañera de cualquier peligro, pero Natsuki sentía que ella debía ser mantenida lejos de la vil criatura que era el no muerto. Las mujeres debían ser protegidas y apreciadas no puestas en peligro en un campo de batalla.**

 **Un cazador no podía estar preocupado por la protección de una compañera cuando combatía al vampiro. En tiempos antiguos la mayoría de los compañeros abandonaban totalmente la caza, en ves de arriesgarse totalmente a la muerte para ambos, esto era una de las manzanas de la discordia principales entre los Kuga y los hermanos Tomoe y su abuelo.**

 **Incluso entonces sus índices de natalidad avían ido disminullendo, ninguno de ellos avía creído que debieran permitir a sus compañeras luchar cuando ellas no portaban la ventaja que ellos tenían. No la fuerza, si no la oscuridad en si misma.**

 **Natsuki ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una tranquila máscara mientras saludaba al cuarto Daratrazanof, Grégori segundo en la jerarquía después de Saeko, el hombre sin piedad en lo que se refería a los enemigos de la princesa, era un guardia feroz aunque conocido en todas partes como el curandero más dotado entre los Cárpatos, en ves de los brillantes ojos de ocsidiana de sus hermanos, él tenía relucientes ojos plateados que sopesaban y juzgaban a un hombre, parecía alto y sano, para nada pálido tras luchar por salvar a un humano de los parásitos —gracias por lo que hiciste esta noche por el amigo de Shizuka —dijo Natsuki —¿Cómo se encuentra? —un seño atravesó la cara de shizuru al darse cuenta de que la conversación otra vez se abocaba a la compañera de su Natsuki quien avía llegado para apartarla de su lado —hice todo lo posible por librar su cuerpo de los parásitos, pero cuanto daño hicieron es algo que no puedo decir, deseo una recuperación completa pero no la espero… su hermano se quedo con el y la propietaria de la posada lo vigilara de vez en cuando. Si necesita ayuda ella llamara —Grégori miro alrededor y se topo con los ojos rojizos de Shizuru — y ¿esta jovencita?. —es mi compañera —Nao se colocó protectoramente delante de Shizuru —bueno es un placer conocerla señorita… usted tiene un parecido a la compañera de Natsuki — de inmediato todas las miradas de los recién llegados se posaron en Shizuru quien se aferro de forma inconsciente al brazo de Natsuki —mi compañera es única —Nao la jaló hacia sí de forma protectora —nadie dijo lo contrario —la voz de Saeko se dejo oír por toda la caverna deteniendo la eminente pelea.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Parte 38**

— **ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a este lugar —Grégori miró alrededor de la cueva, el calor deslizándose hasta sus ojos pálidos —te ofrezco una disculpa Nao… y también a usted señorita —ambas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Los recién llegados dejaron la conversación cuando Liza la hermana de Saeko entró, tenía un cabello dorado como el sol, ojos azules, una delgada cicatriz blanca que le rodeaba la garganta, otra sobre su mandíbula y mejilla, y por si fuera poco una cicatriz dentada daba la vuelta a su pecho.**

 **Los Cárpatos raras vezes tenían cicatrices, lo que quería decir que las heridas debían aver sido terribles, avía sido víctima de una tortura tal que casi se avía vuelto loca. Incluso ahora tenía secuelas.**

 **Natsuki dio un paso adelante para saludarla, estrechándole el brazo —me alegro de verte hermana… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo estas Nao?. —me encuentro muy bien… te presento a mi compañera, su nombre es Shizuru Fugino. —es un placer Shizuru. —¿Cómo esta tu compañera? Y ¿tu bebé? —preguntó Natsuki —ellos se encuentran bien, celebraremos la ceremonia de nombramiento en unos días… nuestro hijo crece fuerte. —son buenas noticias —dijo Natsuki —la mejor de las noticias para todos —el batir de alas anunció a dos Cárpatos más, Tate y su compañera Celene cambiaron juntos, Natsuki estrechó el brazo de Tate un poco desconcertada al ver que Celene avía contestado a la convocatoria de los guerreros al consejo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Tate un guerrero antiguo de enorme valor permitiera a su mujer ponerse en peligro.**

 **Le Echó un vistazo. La mujer tenía el cabello rojo vivo y ojos que cambiaban del verde brillante al azul, tenía la marca del buscador de dragones estampada por todas partes, la apariencia clásica, el resplandor que iluminaba su piel, las franjas de color en su cabello. Se le conocía por ser buena luchadora y también la hermana de Tomoe « la amiga de Shizuka** » se alejó un paso de Tate temiendo ser incapaz de mantenerse callada sobre si el permitir luchar a las mujeres cuando Celene sería una presa fácil para Takeshi si fuera capturada.

Natsuki sacudió la cabeza y luego reparó en Grégori observándola con su penetrante mirada de plata, el sabía exactamente lo que Natsuki pensaba **—y estoy de acuerdo —dijo Grégori mientras pasaba por delante de Natsuki para colocarse al lado de Saeko —¿con que estas de acuerdo? —preguntó Saeko dándose la vuelta y alejándose de donde avía estado hablando con Takeda —¿y con quien? No es muy usual que estés de acuerdo con nadie. —creo que uno de los asuntos que tenemos que discutir es el bienestar de nuestras mujeres y niños, de todos ellos, incluyendo las mujeres que creen tener la necesidad de luchar contra vampiros —Saeko mostró sus dientes blancos —que el sol te queme Grégori… no me meterás en problemas con mi compañera e hijas, no aré su trabajo sucio —incluyo a Natsuki con su mirada —el de ninguno de los dos —Gregori se encogió de hombros —maldice cuanto quieras, es un tema que tienes que afrontar. —¡yo?.. a… no… de eso nada, me niego a cargar con esto, si entramos en el tema todos expresareis vuestras opiniones alto y claro… las mujeres se alzarían como mi peor pesadilla. —hablo en serio —insistió Grégori —si vamos a tener un consejo pleno, entonces deberíamos tratar todas las cuestiones —Saeko asintió con la cabeza —se que debe ser hablado Grégori pero ambos sabemos que las viejas costumbres desaparecieron hace mucho he incluso entonces teníamos más mujeres guerreras. —no compañeras —intervino Natsuki —nunca mujeres que podían darnos niños o que cuando se perdían se llevaban a su compañera con ellas —Saeko se encogió de hombros —en los viejos tiempos muy pocos compañeros eran guerreros, las cosas son diferentes. —nuestra especie está al borde de la extinción, aún más razón para decidirnos a proteger a las pocas mujeres que tenemos —dijo Natsuki —a veces las viejas costumbres son buenas Saeko, nuestras mujeres no deberían luchar solo para mostrar que pueden. —estas mujeres no comenzaron como Cárpatos, nuestra especie parece humana y cuando nos atamos a una mujer umana, aunque sea combertida por la sangre ella piensa como humana. Durante siglos las mujeres humanas han tenido que luchar por sus derechos. —es un argumento débil —irrumpió Grégori —¿Qué hacemos aquí en esta cámara? Juramos nuestra lealtad a nuestra princesa y a nuestra gente, juramos servirlos independientemente del sacrificio que se nos pida, nuestras compañeras nunca lo han hecho así, ellas no entienden que para salvar nuestra especie de la extinción se deben sacrificar también, tenemos un puñado de parejas, menos de treinta Saeko, nuestros niños no maduran hasta después de los 50 años ¿realmente crees que podemos permitirnos perder a una mujer? ¿a una pareja?. —no pero también se que estamos en guerra contra enemigos que nos rodean por todos lados…. No podemos permitirnos estar divididos tampoco.**

**Parte 38**

— **ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a este lugar —Grégori miró alrededor de la cueva, el calor deslizándose hasta sus ojos pálidos —te ofrezco una disculpa Nao… y también a usted señorita —ambas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Los recién llegados dejaron la conversación cuando Liza la hermana de Saeko entró, tenía un cabello dorado como el sol, ojos azules, una delgada cicatriz blanca que le rodeaba la garganta, otra sobre su mandíbula y mejilla, y por si fuera poco una cicatriz dentada daba la vuelta a su pecho.**

 **Los Cárpatos raras vezes tenían cicatrices, lo que quería decir que las heridas debían aver sido terribles, avía sido víctima de una tortura tal que casi se avía vuelto loca. Incluso ahora tenía secuelas.**

 **Natsuki dio un paso adelante para saludarla, estrechándole el brazo —me alegro de verte hermana… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo estas Nao?. —me encuentro muy bien… te presento a mi compañera, su nombre es Shizuru Fugino. —es un placer Shizuru. —¿Cómo esta tu compañera? Y ¿tu bebé? —preguntó Natsuki —ellos se encuentran bien, celebraremos la ceremonia de nombramiento en unos días… nuestro hijo crece fuerte. —son buenas noticias —dijo Natsuki —la mejor de las noticias para todos —el batir de alas anunció a dos Cárpatos más, Tate y su compañera Celene cambiaron juntos, Natsuki estrechó el brazo de Tate un poco desconcertada al ver que Celene avía contestado a la convocatoria de los guerreros al consejo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Tate un guerrero antiguo de enorme valor permitiera a su mujer ponerse en peligro.**

 **Le Echó un vistazo. La mujer tenía el cabello rojo vivo y ojos que cambiaban del verde brillante al azul, tenía la marca del buscador de dragones estampada por todas partes, la apariencia clásica, el resplandor que iluminaba su piel, las franjas de color en su cabello. Se le conocía por ser buena luchadora y también la hermana de Tomoe « la amiga de Shizuka** » se alejó un paso de Tate temiendo ser incapaz de mantenerse callada sobre si el permitir luchar a las mujeres cuando Celene sería una presa fácil para Takeshi si fuera capturada.

Natsuki sacudió la cabeza y luego reparó en Grégori observándola con su penetrante mirada de plata, el sabía exactamente lo que Natsuki pensaba **—y estoy de acuerdo —dijo Grégori mientras pasaba por delante de Natsuki para colocarse al lado de Saeko —¿con que estas de acuerdo? —preguntó Saeko dándose la vuelta y alejándose de donde avía estado hablando con Takeda —¿y con quien? No es muy usual que estés de acuerdo con nadie. —creo que uno de los asuntos que tenemos que discutir es el bienestar de nuestras mujeres y niños, de todos ellos, incluyendo las mujeres que creen tener la necesidad de luchar contra vampiros —Saeko mostró sus dientes blancos —que el sol te queme Grégori… no me meterás en problemas con mi compañera e hijas, no aré su trabajo sucio —incluyo a Natsuki con su mirada —el de ninguno de los dos —Gregori se encogió de hombros —maldice cuanto quieras, es un tema que tienes que afrontar. —¡yo?.. a… no… de eso nada, me niego a cargar con esto, si entramos en el tema todos expresareis vuestras opiniones alto y claro… las mujeres se alzarían como mi peor pesadilla. —hablo en serio —insistió Grégori —si vamos a tener un consejo pleno, entonces deberíamos tratar todas las cuestiones —Saeko asintió con la cabeza —se que debe ser hablado Grégori pero ambos sabemos que las viejas costumbres desaparecieron hace mucho he incluso entonces teníamos más mujeres guerreras. —no compañeras —intervino Natsuki —nunca mujeres que podían darnos niños o que cuando se perdían se llevaban a su compañera con ellas —Saeko se encogió de hombros —en los viejos tiempos muy pocos compañeros eran guerreros, las cosas son diferentes. —nuestra especie está al borde de la extinción, aún más razón para decidirnos a proteger a las pocas mujeres que tenemos —dijo Natsuki —a veces las viejas costumbres son buenas Saeko, nuestras mujeres no deberían luchar solo para mostrar que pueden. —estas mujeres no comenzaron como Cárpatos, nuestra especie parece humana y cuando nos atamos a una mujer umana, aunque sea combertida por la sangre ella piensa como humana. Durante siglos las mujeres humanas han tenido que luchar por sus derechos. —es un argumento débil —irrumpió Grégori —¿Qué hacemos aquí en esta cámara? Juramos nuestra lealtad a nuestra princesa y a nuestra gente, juramos servirlos independientemente del sacrificio que se nos pida, nuestras compañeras nunca lo han hecho así, ellas no entienden que para salvar nuestra especie de la extinción se deben sacrificar también, tenemos un puñado de parejas, menos de treinta Saeko, nuestros niños no maduran hasta después de los 50 años ¿realmente crees que podemos permitirnos perder a una mujer? ¿a una pareja?. —no pero también se que estamos en guerra contra enemigos que nos rodean por todos lados…. No podemos permitirnos estar divididos tampoco.**

—No estamos divididos **—dijo Grégori —ninguno de nosotros quiere que su mujer luche —Saeko sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa lenta tocando su boca —¿entonces crees que deberíamos decir a nuestras compañeras que se queden tranquilas y nos dejen tomar decisiones por ellas?... no somos los que se rebelarían si no nuestras compañeras contra nosotros, libre albedrio… has olvidado ese detalle, pasamos por esto cuando las atamos a nosotros, seguimos siéndolo así después de que se combiertan en nuestras compañeras… supongo que podemos reducirlas a más que marionetas atadas a nuestra voluntad, pero se que tanto tu compañera como la mía andarían bajo el sol antes de someterse a tal esclavitud.**

— **que el sol te queme Saeko —gruñó Grégori —te has hecho moderna y liberal en la vejez —Natsuki dio la espalda a la princesa cuando entró otra pareja.**


	39. Chapter 39

**¡hola! ¡estoy de regreso!**

 **Les pido una disculpa por ausentarme todo este tiempo… no e podido actualizar debido a que la escuela me tenía muy atareada… los exámenes no me daban tregua… no se preocupen que no dejare esta historia… la terminaré**

 **Parte 39**

 **Nikolae el hermano de Takeda con su compañera Destiny se apresuraron a entrar, Natsuki quería echarle una buena mirada a la mujer que avía sido capturada por un vampiro cuando era niña. Avía soportado la tortura de la sangre del vampiro, la avían acribillado con parásitos que se comían las células durante años. Altura media, curvilínea, con músculos bien definidos, cabello negro espeso y enormes ojos azulados, se movía con la gracia y el paso de un luchador entrenado.**

 **Notó que sus ojos se movían inquietos, moviéndose alrededor de la caverna, recojiendo cada detalle, tomando nota de las salidas y entradas, la chimenea y el laberinto de túneles. Destiny era la mejor amiga de la compañera de Gabriel, ella examinó a cada persona de la estancia, evaluándolos, su mirada se posó sobre Natsuki solamente un poco más. Nikolae su compañero estaba muy sintonizado con ella, Natsuki notó con aprobación como se colocaba entre ella y los hombres sin compañera en la habitación, como la mallor parte de los machos Cárpatos Nikolae era alto y musculoso con cabello negro y fríos ojos oscuros.**

— **eres Natsuki hermana de May —la saludo Destini moviéndose hacia ella, forzando a su compañero a seguirla para protegerla. Un error clásico de las mujeres, olvidar que cualquiera podría ser un peligro aún aquí, en este lugar sagrado de poder. Natsuki suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, su mujer aprendería cual era su lugar y cada medida de seguridad que pudiera pensar para ella —¿Cómo estas?** **— pregunto Destiny —muy feliz — respondió Natsuki —tengo nuevas que compartir pero quisiera esperar hasta que nos hallamos reunido todos. Te traigo una carta de ella —deslizó una mano dentro de su camisa.**

 **Los ojos de Destiny se entrecerraron volviéndose fríos y observadores, se movió ligeramente sobre las plantas de los pies, girando solo un poco, un sutil movimiento que la colocó en una buena posición para defenderse o atacar si era necesario. Casi como si lo hubieran coreografiado su compañero se movió al mismo tiempo situándose unos pocos pasos entre ellas dándoles bastante espacio, una lucha en equipo, incluso Natsuki con todas las opiniones absolutas sobre el tema de las mujeres cazadoras de vampiros podía ver que estaban en perfecta sincronía pero aún así no estaba bien.**

 **Tomó la carta de dentro de su camisa y se la ofreció a Nikolae como muestra de cortesía, de un guerrero a otro, Nikolae tomo el sobre en la mano oviamente examinándolo antes de entregarlo a su compañera —gracias —dijo Destiny a Natsuki —aprecio que la allas entregado personalmente — Al principio Natsuki pensó que pretendía ser sarcástica por que le avía entregado la carta a su compañero después comprendió que la pareja realmente estaba en perfecta armonía.**

 **Ella no parecía molesta por la protección de él, mas bien la aceptaba como si ese fuera su deber. Otro macho cárpato llego, era Dominick, el otro buscador de dragones, Shizuru al verlo se sorprendió y retrocedió unos pasos —¿Qué ocurre? —Nao se colocó de forma protectora por delante de ella —ese hombre… ese hombre es mi tío… mi madre me dijo que el avía muerto con mi gemela —se produjo un silencio incomodo en todo el lugar**


	40. Chapter 40

**Buenas tardes/ días/ noches… depende del horario que sea en su país, yo sé que no he actualizado últimamente… y que no tengo escusas del por que me ausente todo este tiempo… lo que pasa es que en la escuela me tienen muy atareada con las tareas y los exámenes… aparte de que recientemente estuve enferma y me tuvieron que operar de urgencias es por eso que no podía actualizar… pero como he tenido un poco de tiempo libre e leído algunas historias que me gustaron mucho… espero que una de aquellas autoras lea esta historia que a salido de mi imaginación… este capitulo no rebela muchas cosas que digamos… se podría decir que es de relleno pero no se preocupen que el próximo si que tendrá revelaciones… bueno sin mas que decir les dejo leer…**

 **PARTE 40**

 **Natsuki estudió su cara sebera, ella sabía que el buscador de dragones era el linaje mas poderoso de toda la comunidad Cárpato, era alto, con amplios hombros y los ojos de color rubí erencia de su clan, ojos de fuego que cambiaban de color deacuerdo a su humor en batalla. En la última batalla para salvar a su madre y la raza de los Cárpatos avía sufrido seberas quemaduras las cuales cubrían desde el hombro, bajando por el brazo y luego subiendo por el cuello hasta un lado de su cara. Las cicatrices estaban allí siseando sus múltiples batallas, extrañamente las cicatrices le añadían un aura de peligro.**

 **Su directa mirada rubí se fijó en todo, luego en shizuru durante un breve momento.**

 **Dominick camino con grandes zancadas asta Saeko, Grégori se movió para interceptarlo, recordando a Natsuki que Dominick era uno de los antiguos que no avían jurado su lealtad a Saeko, avía servido a su abuelo en los viejos tiempos, pero solo recientemente avía vuelto. Avía luchado junto a la princesa aún ofreciendo su vida para salvarla, pero no avía habido ningún juramento de sangre. Liza se puso en posición al otro lado de su hermana para asegurar su protección. Natsuki se encontró preparándose solo por si acaso.**

 **Nadie podía permitirse arriesgar la vida de la princesa más de lo que podrían con sus mujeres, Dominick se inclinó ligeramente —saludo a una amiga y hermana —dijo mientras les estrechaba los ante brazos de Saeko —la sangre es roja, Dominick —Saeko devolvió el saludo formal, literalmente significaba que esperaba que Dominick pronto viera en color. El encogimiento de hombros de Dominick fue elocuente, no avía encontrado a su compañera en todos los siglos de su existencia y no tendría el aliento esperando por ello.**

 **Julián Sabage, un alto, pesadamente musculoso y excepcionalmente rubio Cárpato con ojos dorados entró con Barack, otro macho a su lado —traigo escusas de mi hermano Ahidan, el y su compañera han vuelto a los estados unidos, abría venido si uviese estado cerca, Dallan esta en camino, esta comprobando los cielos en busca de la mancha del no muerto —Falcon bino después con dos Cárpatos altos desconocidos a su lado, uno parecía familiar, un antiguo al que Natsuki estaba segura de conocer de vista de otros tiempos, y el otro completamente desconocido para ella.**

 **Avía pasado la mallor parte de su tiempo en Japón lejos de su patria y fuera de el alcance de la gente de los Cárpatos, el entusiasmo surgió en ella al pensar en estar entre los grandes hombres de su tiempo, otra vez de pie, hombro con hombro como lo avían estado desde tiempos antiguos.**

 **Dallan guitarrista de los trovadores oscuros y padre de una de las pocas niñas llego con Trayan y su compañera Joe. Natsuki cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con desaprobación, observó a algunos de los demás mirar a las mujeres y sacudir las cabezas. No estaba sola en su creencia de que los compañeros de las mujeres deberían de encargarse y insistir en la seguridad antes de nada, los demás llegaron, algunos en parejas otros solos.**

 **Natsuki reconoció a algunos de los hombres, pero la mayoría de ellos le eran extraños. Las montañas de los Cárpatos ya no eran su hogar, aunque su patria le hablara, la tierra rica y acogedora, y avía extrañado este lugar sagrado y la llamada de hermanos al consejo. El ultimo en llegar fue un hombre alto con una cara que parecía haber estado tallada en piedra, entro silenciosamente y estuvo de pie un poco apartado de los demás.**

 **Natsuki reconoció las señales de un solitario, un hombre que avía visto incontables batallas y sabía que avía muchas más por venir.**

 **Un hombre sin compañera conducido a la locura de la oscuridad que se derramaba a través de su alma. Era Dimitri guardián de los lobos, y se mantenía en pie erguido y mirando a los guerreros a los ojos pero solo.**

 **Los Cárpatos se reunieron en un círculo flojo, Nao atrajo más Asia sí a Shizuru quien aún sorprendida se dejo llevar, Grégori ondeo la mano para encender las belas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes y curvas de la cámara, al instante los cristales gigantes cobraron vida irradiando colores apagados.**

 **Este era un lugar sagrado, un guerrero endurecido, uno que se deslizaba hacia el borde de locura podía acudir y sentir algo semejante a la paz, quizás fueran alucinaciones producto a la proximidad de los cristales rodeados con el calor intenso, pero una vez las velas eran encendidas y los rituales sagrados comenzaban los cazadores apunto de sucumbir a la oscuridad se sentían renovados durante una temporada.**

 **Algunos guerreros reclamaban que el estéril mundo gris era más difícil de soportar después del breve indulto pero Natsuki siempre avía considerado que la caverna de los guerreros era un mundo lleno de comodidad que daba sentido a la locura en que vivían.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Parte 41**

 **Tras largos siglos que amenudo pasaban seguidos, los rituales eran reconfortantes, la vieja y tradicional manera de tranquilizarse —tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo Saeko —gracias a todos por haber venido —Natsuki nos ha traído noticias que nos ayudaran a entender la actitud de nuestros enemigos.**

 **El calor de la cueva se vertió bajo la piel de Natsuki, a pesar de su capacidad de regular su temperatura. Ya sentía como los cristales operaban en ella, sanando las pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo, proporcionando claridad a su mente. Todo se hizo más agudo, mucho más enfocado, y el sentimiento de camaradería se hizo mas profundo haciendo que deseara oír la opinión de cada guerrero y pudiera escucharlas con una mente abierta a todos los puntos de vista.**

 **Saeko se movió hasta el centro del círculo de cristal que se alzaba junto a una gran columna enrojecida de minerales cristalinos. Elevándose desde el suelo hasta el hombro de Saeko era una de las mas pequeñas del lugar pero terminaba en una punta tan afilada como una navaja de cristal, sostuvo la mano sobre la punta de cristal y la estancia se quedo instantáneamente en silencio, los Cárpatos contuvieron el aliento con expectación.**

 **Cuando hablo usó la antigua lengua de sus ancestros, la lengua todavía hablada por toda su gente—sangre de nuestros padres, sangre de nuestros hermanos, buscamos vuestra sabiduría, vuestra experiencia y vuestro consejo, unidos con vuestros hermanos y hermanas guerreras y guíanos a través del vínculo de sangre… nos prometemos a nuestra gente, nuestra firme lealtad, valor durante la adversidad, rápida y mortal venganza, compasión para aquellos que lo necesitan, fuerza y resistencia en los siglos por venir y sobre todo poder vivir con honor… nuestra sangre nos une, —Saeko dejó caer su palma sobre la punta del cristal y este corto a través de la carne con facilidad. Rica sangre roja cubrió inmediatamente el borde de la columna —nuestra sangre se mezcla y os llama, escuchad nuestros ruegos y únanse a nosotros ahora — cuando la sangre de la princesa se mezclo con la de los guerreros de antaño los cristales se iluminaron, exparciendo luces y color como la aurora, remolinos de luz roja iluminaron la estancia, bandas verde esmeralda cruzaron en oleadas la pared, el siempre cambiante espectro cobró vida, reconociendo a la princesa de los Cárpatos. Un murmullo bajo se elevó en un fuerte cántico cuando los Cárpatos reunidos comenzaron su ritual ancestral.**

— **sangre de nuestros padres, sangre de nuestros hermanos, la sangre es vida, ofrecemos esa vida a nuestra gente con un juramento de sangre, honor, compasión, integridad y resistencia, sangre de nuestros padres, sangre de nuestros hermanos, nuestra sangre se mezcla y llama a la vuestra, escuchad nuestras suplicas y uniros a nosotros. —Grégori se coloco por delante de Saeko y inclinó una rodilla —ofrezco mi vida a nuestra gente, les prometo mi lealtad a través de nuestro vínculo de sangre — dejó caer su mano sobre la punta d cristal, permitiendo que el preciado regalo se mesclara con la sangre de Saeko, con la sangre de cada antepasado que avía sido vertido antes. Después ofreció su mano a Saeko — como vasija de nuestra gente acepto tu sacrificio — Saeko respondió solemnemente a la promesa, tomando la sangre ofrecida para siempre por Grégori en cualquier parte donde pudiera estar, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Esto hacia al cazador vulnerable, si decidiera entregar su alma y convertirse en vampiro podría ser rastreado con más facilidad, muchos decidían no participar conociendo las consecuencias.**

 **Grégori a menudo urgía a Saeko hacer el ritual obligatorio, pero Saeko creía en el libre albedrío. Grégori se levanto y Lucían avanzó para tomar su lugar colocando su ofrenda en el cristal, mezclando su sangre con la de sus antepasados y arrodillándose ante la princesa, para jurar su lealtad y dar su sangre a la princesa como símbolo de su vulnerabilidad.**

 **Natsuki contuvo el aliento cuando Jadson la compañera de Lucían lo siguió ante el pilar.**

 **Este era el más sagrado ritual de un guerrero, de las tres cazadoras femeninas ella era la de menor experiencia. Si el cristal la rechazaba su argumento de mantener protegidas a las compañeras se fortalecería.**

 **La cámara parecida a una catedral estaba llena con el sonido de boses masculinas, la música de los cristales armonizados con el cantico producía una fuerte y echizante melodía. El vapor se arremolinó cuando Jacson se acerco a la oscura columna roja, parecía pequeña y frágil junto a la amplia circunferencia del viejo cristal de siglos de antigüedad. Sin vacilación dejo caer su palma sobre el afilado punto.**

 **El zumbido de los cristales cambio sutilmente pero continúo ttan fuerte como siempre, simplemente añadiendo una nota mas suave, más femenina. Cuando Jacson se arrodillo delante de Saeko para jurar su lealtad su piel tomo un brillo luminoso. Natsuki se adelanto entonces, ella avía llevado este ritual muchas veces en el pasado pero sus recuerdos se avían oscurecido con el paso de los siglos abandonándola, no estaba preparada para la magnitud de los sentimientos que se vertieron en ella.**

 **En el momento en que su sangre se mezclo con la de sus antepasados, su alma llamo al alma de los guerreros de antaño y ellos respondieron llenándola de fuerza, limpiando su mente de modo que cada detalle fuera claro y vivido, su corazón latía a un ritmo diferente, escuchaba el flujo y reflujo de la sangre atravesando sus venas como el infinito ridmo de la marea. Sintió la energía de los cristales proporsionando curación, claridad.**

 **Bajo el bosque de cristales a cientos de metros por debajo de la cámara sintió el fondo de rico magma que alimentaba el calor de la caverna. El calor y el fuego alimentaban las necesidades de su cuerpo, aumentando su hambre por su compañera. Los guerreros antiguos murmuraron en la lengua de su gente —largo tiempo puedes vivir en la luz, camina con honor hermana mía, que el honor te guie hermana mía —las vozes continuaron alentándola a avanzar por la senda del guerrero como avían echo ellos antes que ella, Saeko tomó su sangre y sintió la conexión instantánea con los Cárpatos, hombres y mujeres por igual, la unión en su fuerza y propósitos. Natsuki regreso a su lugar en el circulo suelto al lado de aquella castaña que la miraba con profunda admiración y algo que ella no supo como interpretar —ara Natsuki es muy valiente —su voz la sorprendió ya que ella estaba consentrada observando a cada uno de los guerreros y sus compañeras quienes continuaban prestando su juramento a la princesa —solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber Shizuru —lo se mi Natsuki pero eso te hace ver tan valiente y hermosa — la próxima en seguir es Nao… ¿tu también juraras tu lealtad a la princesa? —¿Por qué la pregunta mi Natsuki? ¿acaso tienes miedo de algo? — claro que no… solo me preguntaba si tu también lucharas al lado de tu compañera —yo con la que quiero luchar es con tigo NATSUKI — la mirada de Grégori se posó en nosotras y hizo que guardáramos silencio.**

 **Nao con pasos firmes se acerco y dejo caer la mano sobre el cristal jurando de nueva cuenta lealtad a su princesa y la aurora que reinaba la cámara cambio de color, el vapor se arremolino y algunos cristales gimieron con un suave sonido y se reflejo una suave luz blanca como si la propia luna se hubiese posado en la caverna y se poso sobre ella como muestra de aprecio —ofrezco mi vida por nuestra gente, les prometo mi lealtad a través del vinculo de sangre —ofreció su mano a Saeko, Saeko acepto el ofrecimiento ingiriendo la sangre — como vasija de nuestra gente acepto tu sacrificio y te doy la bienvenida de nuevo a nosotros Nao —dominic se levanto —alguien debe ir al territorio de nuestros enemigos y averiguar lo que planean a continuación, nuestras mujeres y niños están en peligro y no podemos ignorar el echo de que ay menos de 30 compañeras para reconstruir la raza, las mugeres deben de aceptar su responsabilidad hacia nuestra gente —su mirada se fijo en Shizuru y después en cada compañera de la cámara —no deben poner sus preciosas vidas en más peligro solamente por que sí… me ofrezco voluntario para acudir al territorio de nuestros enemigos y recoger información — Saeko sacudió la cabeza —¿saben quien esta con ellos a través de un vinculo de sangre?... los parásitos infectan sus sistemas, llamándose unos a otros sabemos eso gracias a Destini, Grégori tiene la sangre y yo puedo ingerirla— Destini jadeo y se rodeo la garganta con una mano esbelta —no puedes… te devorara en cada momento de vigilia, no tienes ninguna protección —agrego Grégori —has caminado por la oscuridad durante muchos siglos y los parásitos podrían empujarte mas allá de tu resistencia, sin compañera para guiarte de vuelta sería un suicidio, más que eso, probablemente sucumbirías a la llamada del no muerto —por eso quiero que tú, tus hermanos, Natsuki y Dimitri tomen mi sangre… creo que con la erencia del buscador de dragones tengo posibilidades de aguantar más tiempo, quizás incluso un año antes de sucumbir… si no puedo enfrentarme al sol, entonces abra seis de nuestros cazadores mas experimentados capazes de rastrearme.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Parte 42**

 **Saeko sacudió la cabeza —no podemos exponernos a perder tu línea de sangre Dominick. —tienes a Shizuru y Shizuka quien es la compañera de Natsuki, el linaje del buscador de dragones perdurará, no he encontrado a mi compañera en todo este tiempo y me he cansado, permíteme ofrecer este ultimo servicio a nuestra gente, haré todo lo posible para conducirme con honor y enfrentar el sol antes de que sea necesario cazarme, pero si no se abran tomado medidas al respecto. Permitiré a estos cazadores acceso a mis recuerdos para que sean totalmente consientes de como funciono como luchador con suerte eso les dará ventaja —la protesta barrió la cámara, los cristales zumbaron más fuerte y icieron una multitud de colores. Saeko descanso su mano sobre la columna ensangrentada, tomó aliento profundamente y lo dejó escapar —quizá debamos posponer esta discusión asta que ayamos escuchado lo que Natsuki tiene que decirnos. —perdóname Saeko pero esto no puede esperar, si voy no debo conocer vuestros planes ni escuchar ninguna sola palabra de estrategia, estamos en guerra y la misma existencia de nuestra especie esta en juego. Las decisiones que se tomen aquí serán difíciles —su mirada buscó y se detuvo en las cinco mujeres, Joe, Natalia, Jacson, Destini y Shizuru —es difícil para todos nosotros, debemos hacer sacrificios y decidir cual es el mejor recurso que disponemos, las decisiones no son fáciles y no serán populares pero deben ser tomadas, yo soy prescindible, tengo una sangre que resiste durante más tiempo la llamada de la oscuridad, mi linaje no lleva la carga de otros —su vista se posó levemente en Natsuki y le dedico una ligera inclinación de cabeza como muestra de respeto, Natsuki sacudió la cabeza, su garganta de repente se encontró obstruida.**

 **Dominick era una leyenda viva como Lucian y Gabriel, ella conocía y entendía la maldición de oscuridad sobre sus hermanas. Luchaban para mantener el honor y siempre tenían presente aquella mancha que se arrastraba sigilosa, ahora cuando debía enfrentarse al consejo y admitir que ella y sus hermanas avían participado en la planificación de la conspiración para revocar la caída de la gente de los cárpatoss Dominick estaba reconociendo la terrible carga que sus hermanas y ella avían soportado durante siglos —nadie es prescindible —dijo Grégori —ni un solo guerrero y desde luego uno con tu maestría y sabiduría —Natsuki permaneció en silencio mientras cada uno de los guerreros daba su propia opinión.**

 **En la cámara sagrada con su sangre mezclándose con sus antepasados, el vapor purificandolos y los cristales enfocados en clarificar sus mentes, todos escuchaban con gran respeto, pero ella savía que Dominick iva a injerir la sangre y tristemente estaba de acuerdo, estaba de acuerdo en que era lo correcto, la única opción, cuando su especie entera estaba al borde de la extinción.**

 **Dominick tenía razón, los Cárpatos tenían que saber lo que Takeshi y su legión de vampiros y hombres jaguar se traían entre manos, necesitaban un espía en el campamento enemigo. Los hermanos Marguerite nunca serían capases de resistirse a aceptar que un cárpato tan poderoso como Dominick se uniera a sus filas y seguramente Takeshi lo consideraría un henorme golpe.**

 **La conversión del hermano de la madre de shizuru sería una victoria para él. Su mirada se encontró con la de Saeko, la pena desnuda que se veía en ellos se reflejaba en su propia mirada, Saeko lo sabía también, Dominick escucharía a los guerreros allí reunidos pero al final no cambiaría de idea.**

 **Alguien tenia que ir y Dominick era la opción mas lógica. Durante un momento las líneas en la cara de la princesa se hicieron más profundas, su boca se curvó y pareció más vieja, cansada, cansada de la carga que descansaba sobre sus hombros.**

 **La cámara se quedo en silencio, Saeko se irguió en toda su estatura, sus ojos verdes brillaron con un rojo profundo, su cara cambió completamente de modo que pareció majestuosa en cada centímetro, la líder de los guerreros reunidos para tomar decisiones trascendentales.**

 **El vapor se arremolinó y en algunos cristales el color se atenuó hasta que pareció que la luna brillaba profundamente bajo la tierra, iluminando a su líder. Los colores de la aurora giraron con vida propia, betas de rojo sangre se movían a traves de un océano de colores —¿honras a nuestra gente con tu valor Dominick? —dijo con una voz profunda la cual se desplazo por la caverna —a si sea… los Cárpatos nunca olvidaran tu sacrificio — Dominick bajo la mirada a su puño cerrado entonces uno por uno abrió los dedos, una uña se alargó y trazó una línea delgada a traves de su muñeca, ofreciendo su brazo a Grégori, Grégori aún mostraba una máscara inexpresiva, Saeko alzó la mano, una orden un decreto, primero Gregori luego, Lucian, Gabriel y Darius avanzaron y tomaron la sangre que les unía a DOMINICK, Dimitri dio un paso a delante y después fue el turno de Natsuki, ella ocupo su lugar junto al guerrero a quien consideraba uno de los más grandes de todos los tiempos.**

 **La princesa por el bien de la gente de los Cárpatos enviaba a Dominick a una existencia mucho peor de la que cualquier cárpato podía concebir. El linaje de los Kuga avía sido maldecido con la oscuridad pero también avían sido dotados de persistente fuerza y honor. En los siglos pasados ningún buscador de dragón avía sucumbido nunca a los susurros que se hacían más fuertes cuando más se vivía sin esperanza, sin emociones, este hombre era el último de una gran línea de guerreros enviado a espiar el campamento enemigo con la sangre venenosa del vampiro carcomiéndolo por dentro.**

 **Natsuki encontró los ojos de Dominick firme y verdadera negándose a apartar la mirada de la grandeza. Ella no podía salvarlo pero podía despedirlo con honor y ofrecerle su respeto, Dominick le dio su sangre y luego estrecho sus brazos a la manera de los guerreros —pueda tu honor contener la oscuridad —dijo Natsuki —ve con gloria —dijo Grégori —vuelve con honor —Saeko se acercó y estrechó los brazos de Dominick con fuerza y se irguieron pie con pie —es lo que se debe hacer —aseguró Dominick con voz baja mientras estrechaba los ante brazos de la princesa —lo único que se puede hacer… dame un par de semanas y que alguien comience el rumor sobre mi conversión, asegúrate de ser sutil. —será una gran noticia, el primer buscador de dragones que sucumbió a la oscuridad, la gente hablará pero las noticias no pueden provenir de tu círculo más cercano, las habladurías llegaran a ellos y los hermanos Marrguerite aran un esfuerzo por reclutarte —Grégori estrajo el pequeño frasco de sangre de una cajita y se lo dio a dominick quien arranco el tapón y bebió sin vacilación.**

 **El silencio en la estancia era absoluto incluso los cristales dejaron de zumbar, nadie se movió y hablo asta que Dominick izo una leve reverencia y se marchó solo.**

 **Destini jadeo y giro la cabeza enterrando el rostro contra su compañero —es como una navaja de afeitar que te rasga por dentro —murmuró, los recuerdos eran vividos y agudos, Nicolae coloco los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo, hablándole suavemente en un tono bajo pero consolador.**

 **Algo suave dentro de Natsuki se elevó hasta la superficie mientras los observaba.**

 **La postura del cuerpo de Nikolae no solamente era protectora si no amorosa y cuando ella elevó el rostro hacia él pudo ver el amor brillar en su mirada.**

 **Ella no tenía eso, aún no tenía el respeto de Shizuca por no hablar de su amor, Nicolae tenía un tesoro, algo precioso, una compañera más allá de la comprensión pero teniendo tanta suerte nunca debe ser lo bastante tonto para arriesgarla.**

 **Saeko encaró a sus guerreros —tenemos mucho que discutir antes de que la noche termine, Natsuki a traído nuevas de nuestros enemigos y sus planes, ella hablara esta noche, hoy una joven a llegado a nuestra villa y es la compañera de Natsuki, ella a echo su reclamo y las a atado a ambas aunque el ritual no a sido completado —su mirada descanso en shizuru —creemos que su compañera Shizuca es tu gemela —Shizuru dejó escapar un solo pequeño sonido —su hermana gemela llevaba años perdida para ella, en su mente ella le daba por muerta pero Shizuca avía vuelto, poseyendo sus recuerdos y su mente —hay razones para creer que Shizuca a sido utilizada para realizar experimentos, que posiblemente fue prisionera durante algún tiempo —aseguró Natsuki —quiero hablar con ella —dijo Shizuru, Natsuki negó con la cabeza —no hemos completado el ritual, ella no confía en nosotros y tiene pocos recuerdos de sus padres, no quiero que se estrese, necesita tiempo —los ojos de Shizuru pasaron del carmesí al rojo sangre —querrá hablar con migo — Natsuki se encogió de hombros un movimiento casual de músculos lo que provocó que Nao se colocara solo un poco por delante de su compañera —en este momento eso me importa poco no sabe de ti y no voy a contárselo hasta que hallamos organizado nuestras vidas, tengo una muy leve sujeción sobre ella en este momento, solo a traves del vínculo entre nuestras almas y no lo arriesgaré —Shizuru abrió la boca para protestar pero de repente Saeko se dio la vuelta y su comportamiento entero cambió, su expresión era desolada cuando miró fijamente a Grégori durante un latido de corazón y luego a su hermana, sin una palabra su cuerpo brilló, y saltó al aire cambiando mientras lo hacía.**

 **La cara de Grégori palideció —discutiremos las cosas para lo que nos emos reunido cuando antes… con suerte podremos convocar esta reunión en el próximo alzamiento… debo ir con Saeko hasta su compañera ahora —se fue casi tan rápido como la princesa, Lucian y Gabriel dieron un paso a delante afrontando a los demás guerreros —ir con honor, nos encontraremos cuando la princesa nos convoque —Natsuki no espero a que Shizuru o Nao la arrinconaran, simplemente cambio de inmediato a la forma de una lechuza y boló a casa y a Shizuca.**


	43. Chapter 43

Parte 43

Shizuka abrió los ojos, saboreando el calor y las tranquilizadoras burbujas de la charca mineral contra su cuerpo. Avía caído dormida en medio de la calidez, el agua le lamía la piel, la sensación era como lenguas que le acariciaban los senos y la garganta. Se ruborizo. Ella no tenía nunca pensamientos sexuales ni fantasías, no estaba hecha de esa manera pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la anchura de los hombros de Natsuki, la seda negra azulada de su cabello y en como se sentía cuando rozaba contra su piel, su aliento era caliente, atrayéndola como un imán.

Se sentía inestable, inquieta, impaciente, su cuerpo parecía tenso y extraño. Si esto era lo que ella le hacia sentir ya podía mantenerse a distancia como lo hizo cuando aquella peli roja de sus recuerdos le hizo sentir en aquel lugar tan tétrico. Tras ese pensamiento llego una protesta instantánea.

A pesar del sonido tranquilizador de la caída del agua en la charca, o el calor que envolvía su cuerpo, su mente rechazó con énfasis el pensamiento de nunca haberla otra vez, estirándose hacia ella, apresurándose hasta ella. Se avía ido ase ya bastante tiempo y una parte de ella con la que no estaba familiarizada, una que se hacia más fuerte por momentos añoraba su presencia. Respiró hondo necesitando ir con Natsuki, busco la conexión antes de poder contenerse **—estoy aquí —el alivio de su toque fue inmediato. No quería necesitar la tranquilidad del toque de la mente de ella —si esto es lo que me haces no lo quiero para nada —avía aprendido a estar sola, a nunca ser diferente, encajar, a intentar no destacar y nunca necesitar a nadie —es la atracción entre compañeros Shizuka, es natural. ¿Cuando tus tías te contaron la historia no te hablaron de las necesidades que ardían entre una pareja vinculada? —no pudo evitar el reír suavemente, en su mallor parte con alivio al oír el sonido tranquilo de su voz —probablemente pensaron de que era pequeña para ese tipo de revelación. —tienes razón pero considera que los Cárpatos son casi inmortales, si no tuviéramos tal necesidad la una por la otra la vida seria aburrida —se quedó pensativa y se sorprendió a si misma cuando un recuerdo acudió a su mente y observo a una peli roja de ojos verdes verla con cariño —tu siempre seras mi compañera — una sonrisa jenuina se poso en sus labios.**

 **Dudaba que la vida sea tan aburrida con alguien como Natsuki aunque no tuviera la menor idea del ¿Por qué esa peli roja de sus recuerdos le avía dicho esas palabras?, lo único que sabía era que Natsuki les avía atado juntas, de ¿Cómo podía arreglárselas con eso? Pero no era su problema se recordó, era el de ella. Ella avía pronunciado las palabras del ritual de vinculación.**

 **La historia de amor entre compañeros Cárpatos que sus tías le avían contado avía sido su única información sobre como funcionaban las relaciones, por aquel entonces avía sido un cuento de adas, ahora pensaba que estaba en medio de una pesadilla —¿Qué sabes de tu madre? —cuando Natsuki hizo la pregunta Shizuka se extendió buscando la respuesta pero solo avía un blanco espacio vacío en su mente —no la recuerdo —Natsuki se movió dentro de ella, Shizuka sentía su presencia, compartiendo su mente, no solo sus pensamientos inmediatos. Dando un respingo levantó un escudo —me siento incomoda con tigo haciendo eso —¿Por qué? —avía curiosidad en su tono pero ningún remordimiento, ninguna aquiescencia, desde luego ninguna afirmación de que no lo aría otra vez. Un pequeño escalofrío le resbalo por la espina dorsal, ¿Qué sabía realmente de Natsuki? Y ¿Por qué la aceptaba tan fácilmente? —¿te he alarmado? —un poco… no confío tan fácilmente —ella le envió una pequeña ráfaga de calor —eso es una cosa buena, no desearía que lo hicieras —Shizuka se aparto su largo cabello mojado y se hundió bajo el agua pateando hasta las piedras planas donde podría sentarse.**

 **La cueva era hermosa, con gemas y cristales destellando hasta las parpadeantes luces, el agua lamía las piedras con un suave movimiento arrullador, el sonido era como una nana. Se dio cuenta de que sentía paz por primera vez —háblame de ti —cruzo los brazos bajo los senos y inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar como la luz alargaba las belas —tengo dos hermanas, he pasado gran parte de mi vida en la selva tropical del amazonas… te gustaría… es hermoso y salvaje, no puedo esperar para volver y verlo en colores vívidos —Shizuka podía sentir el amor que tenía por todo lo que Natsuki consideraba como su familia. Captó vistazos de dos mujeres muy diferentes pero muy iguales en esencia —dos hermanas ¿creciste con ellas? —no avía manera de disfrazar la nota nostálgica en su voz.**

 **Llevaba en el mundo lo suficiente para saber lo que se suponía que era una familia y añoraba a la suya. Quizá por eso era tan susceptible a Natsuki.**

 **La aquejaba la soledad, siempre avía necesitado el interior fresco de las cuevas para ocultar el hecho de que no podía soportar demasiada luz solar así que tenía poco contacto con otros, si tenía que trabajar por las mañanas o durante las horas de la tarde se las arreglaba para llevar mangas largas y cremas solares, pero raramente salía antes de la tarde. Decía a sus colegas que tenía alergia al sol.**

 **Durante la tarde apenas podía lograr funcionar, a si que encontró en su trabajo una solución perfecta a todos sus problemas, y en las profundidades de una cueva no tenía que ver a los demás interactuar con sus familias—crecer con mis hermanas fue siempre interesante… todas creíamos que éramos más listas, más rápidas y teníamosque demostrarlo ante los demás, hicimos algunas locuras —capto imágenes de tres chicas callendo del cielo a velocidad alarmante desde grandes alturas, cada una luchando por cambiar justo antes de golpear el suelo. Cada una intentaba superar el tiempo del que avía ido antes, era una escena vertiginosa, aterradora —pobre de tu madre… tres hijas locas… no creía que educar a unas niñas cárpato sería así —la cosa que encontró más interesante fue que la chica mallor en sus recuerdos era ya una mujer en años humanos, podría decir que en el recuerdo de Natsuki eran todavía niñas ante las diversiones por más que parecían adultas —volar es la mejor sensación en el mundo, elevándose alto, cabalgando una corriente termal, zambulléndote en las nubes… avía olvidado la pura alegría que tuve siendo una niña hasta que entraste en mi vida, te llevaré en el próximo alzamiento si quieres —podía oír la alegría en su voz, sentía la emoción plasmándose en su mente, permitiéndole experimentar algo de lo que ella estaba sintiendo.**


End file.
